Revealing the Future: Philosophers Stone
by Marauder2184
Summary: Marauders, Lily and the Philosophers Stone. The crew receive a book from a young girl in the future. What does the future hold for the Marauders, Lily, and their friends/enemies?
1. The Boy Who Lived

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything that is in BOLD is J.K Rowling's writing and I own nothing of that. **_My written words look like this._**Hope you enjoy this story. I will write all seven books. Each story will have as many chapters as the books do. It will obviously take me some time to do so.**_

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Please comment.**_

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was sitting in the Heads common room. It was twelve past ten, and she was still writing her Potion's essay. Across the room James and Sirius were whispering to one another by the fire, Remus was sitting at James's desk finishing his homework. Lily was used to this by now. Although she still didn't get along with the Marauders she made a deal with them, that they could stick around the Head's common room if they were quiet, and left her alone. She glanced at the clock once again it was ten fifteen. Suddenly there was a sound as if something exploded and a red letter appeared in the center of the room floating in mid air.. The four teenagers stared at it. Lily got up from her desk and made her way towards the letter, her wand out. Before she could touch it, the letter exploded like a Howler, except it didn't yell like normal Howlers did, a sweet quiet young girl voice filled the room.<p>

"James Potter and Lily Evans I am here to deliver a book to you that you should read. The time spent in reading this book will be beneficial to both your future along with many others. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are also welcome to read. However until further notice you should keep the company to four. Should you notify anyone of this book, it will immediately be destroyed and you will not have another chance to read it. Good luck." The room filled up with silence and the letter fell onto the ground, before either Lily or James could pick it up the red parchment vanished and a book appeared in it's place. Sirius was the first to grab it.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." he read the title loudly before turning to James. "Hey! This he has your last name!" James rolled his eyes and Lily grabbed the book out of Sirius's hands.

"Hey whatcha think you're doing Evans?"

"Reading the book Black. And if you want to stay here you will keep your hands to your self." she snapped before settling on the couch Remus, James and Sirius sat opposite of her and stared at her expectantly. Lily opened the book.

**CHAPTER ONE.  
>"<strong>Ohhhhh! Such excitement should I get some popcorn?"

"Shut up Padfoot, you don't even know what popcorn is." said James.

"Yeah I do, I heard some muggle say it one time." replied Sirius' defensively.

"If you both don't shut up I am going to hex you." warned Lily.

"Sorry flower."

"Sorry Lily."**  
>THE BOY WHO LIVED.<strong>

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"What kind of life is that? Dim-witted muggles." smirked Sirius. Lily thought about what she read. _Dursley... isn't that Vernon's last name?Oh god hope not._

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Hawtttt..." said Sirius licking his lips, earning a slap by Lily.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"Even better." laughed James. Lily coughed trying to disguise the silent battle within her in hopes that the story was not talking about a certain blonde that hated her.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Well by the descriptions of his parents I shall conclude that he is a nice beefy boy, with blonde hair?" announced Sirius. James and Remus both laughed while Lily was still thinking deeply about the story so far.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

****"What's up with the Potters? If they are related to me, these stupendous muggles better adjust their attitude." said James loudly, obviously offended by the book's obvious dislike towards his last name.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"Oh I don't know... maybe smile and act like decent human beings!" snapped Lily, three sets of eyes looked at her confused.

"Something wrong flower?" asked Sirius.

"Don't call me that Black and no. Nothing is wrong." _except that I am pretty sure that this is my sister we are reading about... and by the sound of this story... well..._She continued reading.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

****"What is with these people? Do muggles always act like this towards their families?" asked Remus.

"No. Only some of them do." replied Lily.**  
>When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.<br>**"Pleasant family picture." commented James.**  
>None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.<br>**"Hogwarts owl?" asked Remus.**  
>At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, <strong>**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"McGonagall!" yelled James.

"Prongs, we don't even know if this is a wizard story." said Sirius.

"Lily do cats read maps in the muggle world?" asked James turning to Lily, who in tern rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Use your brains Potter, obviously they don't." she sneered.

"See! What did I tell you!" yelled James slapping Sirius on the back while Lily gave both the boys a glare before continuing reading.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of. It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
><strong>"What are drills? And why is he ordering a large order of them? Isn't he fat already shouldn't he get like a small possibly with a side salad?" asked Sirius looking genuinely confused. Lily chuckled.

"Black drills aren't food. Can you ever think of anything else besides food?"

"No..."**  
>But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.<strong>

"What did I tell you! This is going to involve wizards!" said James.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...**

****"Collecting something? What the heck does that mean?" asked Remus eyes Lily.

"Muggles sometimes collect food and clothes for less fortunate people who can't afford the luxury of food and clothes." she answered giving James a pointed look, he blushed and looked away obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she was hinting on his wealth. _It's not my fault I am rich..._ he thought sadly.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Not that he needs it by the sound of him." whispered Sirius trying to avoid Lily's warth.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
>"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind.<strong>

"Somebody's got their panties in a twist." said James laughing. Lily shot him a deadly look which shut him up.

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

****Lily was now almost certain that this was her brother-in-law, after all the descrption fit him perfectly and she wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't know his own nephews name.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
>"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.<strong>

"You-Know-Who is gone? Who?Ho.." James stared at the book confused. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, Lily tried to understand what was going on. _Why would Dursley be around wizards who are celebrating You-Know-Who's death? What would make the author mention THEM? _She coughed and went on with the reading.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

****"He sounds like a great little fella..."

"He sure as heck ain't little Padfoot."

"What a life style..." said Remus.

_No kidding, but no surprise if this is Vernon Dursley that is. _Thought Lily.**  
>As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.<strong>

****"McGonagall! I am telling you guys! IT. IS. HER!" ylled James Sirius shook his head and the two made a bet swapping a hand shake before turning to back towards Lily to listen.**  
>"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior. Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.<strong>

_Good thing, Tuney would kill you._**  
>Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). <strong>

"What a great word to learn, I am sure that kid is going to be full of manners." said Lily bitterly again earning confused looks from the Marauders.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

****"Can muggles really be that daft?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded her head.

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim." "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain.**

Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place.

And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

_Oh no how stupid can we be... even a muggle can figure it out. So much for secrecy._

"Why are we whispering about me?" asked James.

"Just because it says Potter it does not mean it's about you." answered Lily a hint of annoyance in her voice.**  
>Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you." As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.<strong>

****_Of course she did. She hates me. _Thought Lily misirably, feeling a tight feeling in her chest.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why." "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So." snapped Mrs. Dursley."Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." **

"Her crowd? What are we criminals? Freaks? He's talking about wizards like they are abnormal or something." said James angrily. _To her and Vernon we are abnormal. _Thought Lily.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he." "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
>"What's his name again. Howard, isn't it." "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.<br>While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

****Of course she is there she probably wants something, I don't see why else she would stick around rubbish like you."said James, obviously still angry at the book.**  
>It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.<strong>

****"Told ya so."**  
>Was he imagining things. Could all this have anything to do with the Potters. If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.<strong>

****"Wizards! Oh no such a terrible thing to be related to wizards! For crying out loud who ever that witch is who is related to these gits I feel sorry for her," said Sirius shaking his head.**  
>The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and .<strong>

_Please god tell me that I am not a Potter in this story and that the Dursleys just happen to be some other muggle family that has connection to a wizard Potter!_

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...  
>How very wrong he was.<br>**_Shit._

"I don't like that I am discrimanated against in this book." stated James. Lily snapped at him.

"We don't know it's you!" **  
>Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.<strong>

"Dumbledore!" yelled Sirius and James simultaneously.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

****"The greatest wizard who's ever lived!" said James beaming down at the book happy that there was a "normal" person in the story.**  
>Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." <strong>

"Look even Dumbledore knows it's Minnie!" said James.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
>"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.<strong>

"You owe me to galleons Padfoot." Sirius grunted and dug out two gold coins chucking them at James who caught them with precise skill.**  
>"How did you know it was me." she asked.<strong>

****"Cause Minnie you're awesome!" said Sirius.

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
>"All day. When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.<br>"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.  
>"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore." "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop." "A what." "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.<strong>

"Duh.. that's because you are the greatest wizard of all time." said Remus.

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ewwww... they are fl... flirting.. eww... gross images.." said Sirius and Lily slapped him again trying to shake out the mental pictures out of her head.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him." It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
><strong>"So intense! Just tell as already." said Remus his hands balled up in fists. Lily continued.**  
>"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. <strong>

James froze. Godric's Hollow was where his parents had their summer home. Away from the Potter Manor. Lily kept on reading.

**He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " **

"What?" said the Marauder all at once, Sirius snatched the book out of Lily's grasp and re-read the last few sentences. James stared at Lily who's green eyes bore into his face. No one said a word.

"So this is about me." said James gravely all previous excitement and happiness gone from his face.

"And me..." whispered Lily. "My sister... that's my sister." she said quietly the boys looked at her confused.

"Who is your sister?" Sirius was first to understand what she meant.

"Wait! You don't mean this annoying woman and her pig husband are related to you?" he exclaimed staring at the redhead in shock. Lily nodded her head, silent tears falling down her face. Remus took the book from Sirius and continued reading in a calm voice trying to keep up his calm composure.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...**

****_Me either. _Thought the group.**  
>Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.<strong>

****"What do you mean that's not all? Who else died?" said James staring at the book like it was a living thing. Remus gave him a sympathetic look knowing how James felt about people getting killed because of Voldemort and turned back to the book.**  
>They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.<br>**The teenagers didn't utter a sound. Lily and James were locked into a staring contest with one another. Sirius's face was then lit up with a huge smile.

"Prongs! Your son defeated Moldyshorts! He ended the war!" he exclaimed loudly. Neither Lily nor James answered still trying to process the new information they just gathered from the book. In the last ten minutes they found out that not only were they together in the future, they were also killed and their so called son defeated the greatest Dark Wizard the world ever seen.**  
>Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true." faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy.<br>It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive." "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.  
>It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way." "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places." "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."<strong>

James looked at the book. _What about my parents? My cousins? _

"No, he can't she will hate Harry. There has to be another way." said Lily desperately trying to find a solution for something that already happened. Sirius looked at James.

"What about me? Or Remus?" James shrugged. He didn't want to think about it, this was too much for him to process all at once.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here." cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.  
><strong>"Listen to her Albus! She knows what she is talking about." said Lily sadly, she could only imagine how much misery her sister would bring to her future son.**  
>"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.<br>**"If my son ever does such thing I swear I will haunt him from beyond the veil for the rest of his life." said James bitterly. **  
>Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." <strong>

"A letter? She won't even read it! She won't care!" exclaimed Lily, tears flowing freely down her face now. James got up and put his arm arm around her, though she tried to push him off eventually she gave up and huddled next to him little sobs escaping her every few minutes.

**"A letter." repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it." Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore." She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

****"He has a point. But I don't like it." said Lily calming down and wiping off her tears. Shrugging off James's hand she got up and took the book from Remus who simply let go and watched her settle down to read it.**  
>"Hagrid's bringing him." <strong>she read in a clear voice.** "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this." I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
>"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that." A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.<br>**"What's a motocycle?" asked Sirius.

"It's a a muggle machine with two wheels and makes a lot of noise." said James, still a grave look on his face.

"Wicked..."**  
>If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.<br>**"Harry..." said Lily.**  
>"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle." "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." <strong>

"Wait the mot-what ever you call it is mine? Sick!" said Sirius. James stared at his best friend with confusion. _If you were there, why didn't you take Harry? Why were you there?_ Lily was thinking the same thing staring at Sirius who was now jumping up and down on the couch exclaiming that he owned a motorcycle.

**"No problems, were there." "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
><strong>"A LIGHTNING BOLT scar?" said Remus quietly. As far as he knew only very powerful curses left shaped scars and just in general magical scars are never a good news.**  
>"Is that where -." whispered Professor McGonagall.<br>"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore." "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
><strong>"Please they're has to be another way." whispered Lily at the book. Knowing fully that there was nothing that she could do.**  
>"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" <strong>

"I can't believe Dumbledore is letting this happen." said Remus. After reading the description of Lily's relatives he didn't think any child belonged there. Let alone a wizard child of his best friends.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
>"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." <strong>

"They are just leaving him there?" yelled James jumping off the couch wand in hand. "I need to have a chat with the headmaster and his future treatment of my son." before he could take a step towards the door he heard a whisper and he froze in the middle of the room.

"James we can't. We aren't supposed to let anyone know." said Lily. James moved his eyes and looked at her. _She called me James. _If he could smile he would have. James however was not the only one to get angry at the book at that moment.

"He is going to join the celebrations? Is he nuts?" asked Sirius he was shaking, it took hima few minutes but he too realized something that didn't make any sense. _If I was there after James and Lily were killed why didn't I get Harry? Protect him? Why didn't I protect all of them? _

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
>"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.<br>Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
><strong>"Poor child." said Remus, giving Lily and James a sympathetic look.**  
>"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.<strong>

"He will need it in that hell hole." said Sirius. Even Lily didn't bother chastising him for his language, because in their own way the four teenagers were thinking exactly the same thing.**  
>A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!".<strong>

Lily put down the book. The four sat silently for a few minutes staring at the fire, the clock on Lily's desk chimed announcing it was two o' clock. There was an explosion in the room and another letter appeared. The same childish voice filled the room.

"Now that you've finished the first chapter you know what this is about. You can use the knowledge you gain to change the future for one another. As of right now you are not allowed to let anyone else read the book with you, I will let you know when you can. Now get some sleep you can read the next chapter tomorrow." The letter fell to the ground, neither the Marauders nor Lily made an attempt to pick it up. Remus looked at Sirius and motioned for him to leave. The two Marauders nodded at James and left the common room leaving Lily and James to their thoughts.

Lily watched the fire. Nothing made sense to her, the boy before her who she hated for six years was apparently her future husband.

"I've always wanted to name my son Harry." Lily didn't know what possessed her to say that. She didn't even know what she was saying until the words left her mouth. James jerked his head up looking at her.

"I've always wanted to live at Godric's Hallow. My family's manor is way to big for my taste." The two sat in silence for a bit more. It was James that broke it.

"He survived." He was thankful that his future son would live. Even if it meant that he died. Lily looked at James, she could see in his eyes how grateful he was that their son would live, she was too.

"We should go to bed." she answered. James nodded and the two got up leving the book on the couch and making their way to their respected bedrooms, before James dissapeared behind his other Lily called out to him.

"James?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Yes Lily?"

"Goodnight Potter." she turned and walked into her bedroom shutting her door.

"Good night Evans." whispered James.

In her bedroom Lily stared at the ceiling. _We are married. We have a son. I have a son with James Potter. THE James Potter. The idiotic Marauder who I hate. I have a son. I am going to be killed by You-Know-Who. Harry Potter is my son. He defeats Vol... You-Know-Who. I am married to James Potter. I am Lily Potter. Omg..._

In another room James was laying on his bed watching the stars twinkle far away in the sky, one thought going in a loop in his tired brain.

_She called me James..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Review! I am trying two stories at once so I will try to update often. I will have people come back from the future let me know who you would like to see. Thanksfor reading! Leave me something!<span>**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**_Hey everyone! thanks for reading._**

**_Obviously I do not own Harry Potter and anything I write will look _**like this.

DeliaDee: _** Thanks for mentioning the "Lupin" comment. I actually didn't mean to do that. When I write I always think of his as Lupin instead of Remus so I type while I am thinking Remus, I am typing Lupin, I did change that though :) Thanks again!**_

Awesome PJOHarry: _**Thanks for reviewing. I will try the spacing thing, it totally makes sense, I did not think about that. Thank you :)**_

_**Also I don't know whether or not I will have people come in from the future. If I do... it might be in the future books where the plot gets extra detailed and complicated while I can promise you that in the first 2 books it will just be the Marauders, Lily and some other characters from that Era. Just know that should I add characters from the future in the later books I will actually have them do something not just sit there and be mysterious, because I agree it's pointless and annoying.**_

**_Please continue reviewing! Thanks!_**

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>James woke up the next day with a huge smile on his face. It was saturday morning and the sun was shining brightly outside. He thought about the events from the previous night. He couldn't believe what he read, his own son was going to bring about the destruction of the darkest wizard of their age. He also couldn't believe that he would have his son with no one other than Lily Evans herself! In some strange universe his dreams finally came true! James was still on his bed daydreaming when Sirius and Remus burst into the room.<p>

"Prongsieeee! Wake up! It's time to read about my godson!" he yelled jumping up on James's bed. James grabbed his glasses.

"Who says you are going to be godfather of my son?" he asked smirking. Sirius looked at him abashed.

"You better name me the godfather! The child would be cursed if he didn't have me around for company!" said Sirius, although after his proclamation all four boys looked solemn, Remus was first to voice his thoughts.

"Why do you think we weren't there?" James and Sirius stared at the ground each thinking of a scenario were non of the other Marauders could have been there.

"I was there." said Sirius.

"I don't understand." said James. "Obviously you guys are my closest friends I would have made sure that little Harry was passed to either of you should something have happened. I mean after all Padfoot you probably would have been named Godfather, and Moony you too." This didn't make any sense to him, or the rest of them. In another room Lily was thinking the same thing. _I am sure James has wizard cousins, his parents, and of course there is Black, why would Dumbledore put him with muggles, who he KNOWS will hate him?_ The teenagers couldn't figure out the inner workings of their Headmaster's brain.

"Can we go read?" asked Sirius who was eager to know what would happen to his future Godson. James nodded and got off his bed running his hand through his messy hair.

"Lets go awake Lily." The three boys left James's room and knocked on Lily's door. There was no asnwer. James knocked again, still no answer. He opened the door and looked into the room Lily was laying on her bed, her eyes wide open staring at James. James turned to Sirius and mouthed to get the book and went into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lily watched him approach her bed and moved over slightly to let him sit down.

"No. I am not okay. Are you?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean there is a lot to take in all at once." he said thoughtfully.

"Do you still want to read?" she asked.

"Yes, as of right now we have a son who doesn't know us at all. A child who not only defeats Voldemort and loses his parents in one night but is forced to live with muggles who by the sound of it aren't too fond of wizards. We have to read this, we owe it to him. And maybe we will be able to change the future." Lily looked at James, he sounded so mature talking about his future son, that Lily was shocked and pleasantly surprised that the boy she always considered to be a git actually had a grown up brain in his head. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Sirius and Remus walked into the room carrying the book with them. Along with two red letters.

"These are addressed to you guys." said Remus handing Lily and James a separate letter. James was first to open his letter.

_To: James Potter_

_From: A friend from the future._

_Dear James,_

_I sent you these books because I want to see my past and your future to change. I know that to you right now this is a fairy tale, but I can guarantee you that you will get together with Miss Evans don't worry about that. I can't say very much about what happens to your son and you'll just have to read the book and find out. Please for your safety keep the knowledge of the books to your self, until I notify you to include another reader. Also you are forbidden from injuring anyone that angers you do to this book, should you do so I will refuse to send anymore books and you will have to live the treacherous course your life is set on at the moment. Keep reading and don't lose hope. And also remember that not all of your friends are your true friends._

_With lots of love._

_Your anonymous future friend._

James put down his letter and it vanished from sight, he looked at Lily who was still bent over hers, her lips moving slightly as she read the contents.

_To: Lily Evans_

_From:A friend from the future_

_Dear Lily,_

_I am writing to you to let you know that through your reading of this book you will be able to change your future,and in a way change my past and the past of those that I love. It was made clear to me that you and James do not get along. I will let you know now that by changing the future I do not mean that you and him won't get together. As much as you don't like the idea it will happen, so get used to it. Also as you read this story remember that no outsider can know about your discoveries, so it is best that you do not talk to your sister about the future upbringing of your reading and enjoy the story once in a while._

_Forever yours,_

_Your anonymous future friend._

Lily put down the letter and it too vanished the same way James's did.

"So what did it say?" asked Sirius obviously upset that he didn't receive a letter of his own.

"Not much," said James he didn't want to mention the last part of the letter regarding his friends after all he was still questioning the reasoning for which neither of his two best friends were there when his family was in danger.

"Lets keep reading." said Remus sensing uncomfortableness form James. James nodded and picked up the book.

**CHAPTER TWO **

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,**

** "**So little Harry is eleven now! He'll be heading to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Sirius.

"If they let him." said Lily with out thinking. The boys turned their heads to her.

"They won't have a choice." said James dangerously before returning to the book.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets **

"Wonderful description, a bet he looks like a pig wearing overalls now." said Sirius and the Marauders along with Lily laughed.

**- but DudleyDursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

_Oh no..._Thought Lily.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!"Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again."Up!" she screeched. **

"Now that is a painful way to wake up... and I would know." said Lily giving the book a sympathetic look.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

"How can he hear that? Is his room next to the kitchen?" asked Remus, who's hearing was exceptional but even he didn't hear such slight noises.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

Sirius jumped up waving his hands excitingly.

"Prongslet remembers me!" he yelled and Lily took out her wand pointing at him.

"This is a warning Black don't yell in my bedroom." she hissed.

"Sorry Lily flower."

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly, " said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday. **

"SHE MADE MY ELEVEN YEAR OLD SON MAKE THEM BREAKFAST! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU PETUNIA!" screeched Lily, causing the three boys jump about a foot off he bed. She lowered her voice. Sirius was about to make a comment about yelling in her bedroom but after seeing the expression on her face he decided it was better to stay quiet. James waited till Lily settled down before continuing reading.

**"Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing... "Dudley's birthday – how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

This time it was James's turn to explode while Lily stared at the book like she couldn't believe what was written.

"My son.." James paused trying to keep himself calm. "A Potter is sleeping in a cupboard?" His hand was wrapped tightly around his wand, his knuckles white, seconds later lily's dresser exploded in green flames.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Sirius and Lily. James swore and cast a spell and the dresser returned to it's original state.

"Sorry about that."

"Watch were you point that wand Potter." said Lily looking over at her dresser.

"No kidding." said Sirius. "You coulda killed us Prongsieee."

James shrugged and continued reading.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

Four pair of eyes glared at the book.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Damn straight he was." mumbled James.

"Watch your language Potter." Lily was obviously in a fowl mood. James didn't want to upset her further.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"No... he got that after his father." smirked Sirius and James leaned over and punched his best friend in the gut.

"Hey watch it Prongs!" shrieked Sirius.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotchtape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"I am going to kill that boy." said James.

"Well at least your son looks like you." said Remus.

"He has your eyes." smiled James looking at Lily who has yet to decide whether she was happy that she knew what her son looked like or if she wanted to hex the crap out of her sister for taking such poor care of her only child.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. "In the car crash when your parents died, " she had said. **

"She wouldn't!" whispered Lily. James was in shock.

"She lied to him about our death?" Noticing the dangerous color James's face was turning Remus quickly produced a dummy and James fired a curse causing the doll to fall apart in shreads.

"This is horrible!" cried Lily. James handed the book over to Sirius and again put his arms around Lily trying to comfort her. This time she didn't push him away. Sirius cleared his throat and kept on reading.

**"And don't ask questions. "Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

"Potter's hair cannot be tamed." whispered Sirius dramatically shooting a look towards James's head where a mop of black hair was sticking at odd angles.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed ahaircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. **

"If there was a way to tame my hair every Potter woman would have found a way by now." said James causing Lily to chuckle.

"I'll find a way."

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. **

"That's disgusting... I think I might skip breakfast" said Sirius, making a motion of pretending to throw up.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Your son has a sense of humor, he might be alright after all, even if he does live around those odd muggles." said Remus.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six, " he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year. "**

"Thirty Six? Even I don't get that many presents!" said James. Lily laughed at that comment but quickly realized that her own son probably got no presents.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy. ""All right, thirty-seven then, " said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

"Good thinking Prongslet." murmured Sirius.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"Spoiled brat." said Remus.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... Thirty... "**

"Thirty Nine! You bloody idiot! Even I can count to that!" yelled Sirius.

"Aren't we all surprised." smirked Lily and Sirius gave her a pouty look.

"No need to be mean Evans."

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums, " said Aunt Petunia. "Oh. " Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then. "Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. **

"And those things would be?" said James. Confused seeing as he's never heard of such things in his entire life. Lily sighed.

"Muggle things Potter. They are muggles!"

"Ohh.. well right. But what are they?" he asked still confused. Lily not sure how to explain a computer game was frustrated.

"It's just a muggle game." she snapped.

"Oh. Ok."

Sirius kept reading.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wrist watch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon, " she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him. " She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

"Take him where?" asked James and Lily in unison. Worried about their's sons destination.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"Just what I wanted to do when I was a child." said Sirius trying to lighten up the mood in the room. It didn't work. Both James and Lily were now staring daggers at Sirius.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"Creative names, we should consider those next time we need a nickname." chuckled Remus.

**"We could phone Marge, " Uncle Vernon suggested. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy. "The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"In comparison to your son Petunia even a slug would be a better option." sneered Lily.

"She can't hear you, you know." said James. Lily not happy with his comment pushed him off her bed.

"Stay on the floor Potter, and keep your mouth shut."

"Heyyy!" yellped James. Lily pointed her wand in his face.

"Watch it." Sirius looked down at his best friend on the floor.

"I would be quiet if I were you Prongs, Lily flower is angry" he stage whispered. Lily turned to Sirius.

"You want to join him?" Sirius's eyes went wide.

"No! Please let me stay Lily flower pleasseeeee." he reached over and tried to cling to her. She pushed him off her

"Gettofff" she hissed. Sirius quickly let go of her and went back to his end of the bed and continued reading.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?""On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here, " Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Keep wishing Prongslet." said Sirius sadly already guessing that the Dursley's weren't going to offer such courtesy to his Godson.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"I would be more worried of that if you left the pig at home." said James.

**"I won't blow up the house, " said Harry, but they weren't listening. "I suppose we could take him to the zoo, " said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... And leave him in the car... ""That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone... "Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried -but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"Hey Prongs doesn't that sound familiar?" asked Sirius. James threw his best friend a glare.

"I have NEVER done that." he said. Sirius caught Lily's eyes and nodded at her mouthing. "Yes he has."

**"Dinky Duddydnms, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I... Don't... Want... Him... T-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. "I'm warning you, " he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, **

"Yuck! What a terrible experience." exclaimed Sirius.

**"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"Why is it that I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen?" asked Remus.

"Because this is baby Prongslet." answered Sirius.

"If that muggle even dares to touch my son I will make sure to look up every dark curse and hex him for eternity." said James. Staring at the book willing for Vernon Dursley to appear before him.

**"I'm not going to do anything, " said Harry, "honestly.. But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"Yeah my mom tried cutting my hair. Didn't work." said James, almost certain that the same happened to his son.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"She knows! She knows it's accidental magic! She knows that! How dare she punish him for that!" exclaimed Lily. She too was planning a few "accidental" hexes next time she was around her "beloved" sister.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) **

"Wow... she has worse taste in fashion then my mother." said Sirius. "and that is saying something."

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"Good one less thing to go on the list of offenses towards my son you dim-witted Dursley." said James.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"He apparated? At that age! No wonder he could defeat You-Know-Who he is a powerful wizard!" said Remus.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress tellingt hem Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Please tell me he didn't inherit your brains Potter." said Lily, clearly not satisfied with her son's reasoning.

"She has a point Prongs... even I wouldn't come up with something so..." James pointed his wand at Sirius.

"You really want to finish that sentence Padfoot?" Sirius swallowed thinking hard.

"I don't think so." he whispered trying to contain his laughter.

"Then keel reading." said James.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. "... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums, " he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. I had a dream about a motorcycle, " said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying. "**

"Oh little Prongslet use your little head!" whined Sirius, even he understood how stupid that sentence was. And Sirius Black was the king of stupid comments.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Well they do..." pointed out Sirius.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

"Please keep those thoughts to your self Harry, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble though I totally agree with you." said Remus.

"Don't encourage such behaviors in my son please" said Lily sternly, blushing after realizing that she was addressing a person in a book.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

"He lays a hand..." he was cut off by Lily who pointed to Sirius to keep reading.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

_Oh no... _Though Lily remembering the title of this chapter. She went to the zoo as a child and remembered the reptile house quite clearly, the large glass cases with snakes, frogs and lizards. She was pretty sure that the Marauders have yet to figure out what might happen. She knew.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. **

"What is it with you muggles and keeping animals locked up in cases for show? That's inhumane!" exlaimed Sirius.

"Never known you to be an animal lover Padfoot." smirked Remus.

"Shut up Moony."

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. **

"I wonder why." said Sirius not enjoying the fact that there was an animal in a cage.

**In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move, " he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again, " Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Good thing too, if it was awake it might think a pig is trying to get into the cage for it's afternoon snack." said James. Everyone laughed.

**"This is boring, " Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.**

"Oh god no! Sirius you've already rubbed off on him." cried Remus.

**It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

"Do muggle snakes do that often?" asked James looking up at Lily. She shook her head.

**It winked. **

"What?" asked Lily. "Snakes can't WINK!"

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

"Leave it to you two, to have a child who would wink back at a snake, while any other sane human being would run away." sighed Remus.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainl "I get that all the time. "I know, " Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. **

"Obviously it can't hear you Prongs junior it's a SNAKE!" exclaimed Sirius, questioning the mental ability of his future Godson.

**"It must be really annoying."The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Wait." exclaimed Lily. "He just SPOKE to the snake?"

"He is a parseltongue." said Remus exchanging a concerned look with the other two Marauders.

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?"The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Ok setting the fact that your son can speak to snakes can we discuss his mental abilities? Bred in captivity means the snake has never been to Brazil! Come on Harry!" Sirius realized that he said the wrong thing when both James and Lily had their wands pointed at him.

"Insult my son again Black, and you won't be able to open your mouth for a month!" hissed Lily. Sirius threw her a guilty look before continuing reading.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you, " he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

_I knew it. Oh Harry you are going to be in trouble now._ Thought Lily, apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Bad timing Harry. Awful timing." said James shaking his head.

**The great snake wasvuncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo. **

"The snake speaks spanish?" asked Remus. His question was ignored.

**"The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass, " he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything excepts nap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"It should have." said Lily bitterly thinking of the trouble her son was going to get into for that little stunt.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"That little brat!" exclaimed James, seconds later another dummy appeared and it too was exploded into bits.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals, " before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Be careful Prongslet! Don't get into more trouble!" said Sirius.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

James looked over at Lily who was staring at the book like it committed murder.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

"He remembers the curse?" asked Remus surprisingly.

"He was a baby! That's not possible." answered Lily, she didn't want her son to have such awful memories as a child.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

"Not true! I am his family too! Where the bloody hell am I anyways?" yelled Sirius. He didn't like not knowing what happened to him and why he was so out of the picture when his Godson wanted him. Remus was thinking the same thing. Though he knew that he wouldn't have been able to take care of the child do to his "fury-little-problem" he still would have been able to do something!

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop with out buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. **

"That's is the end of the chapter." concluded Sirius. The four teenagers got off the bed and stretched.

"We need breakfast." said James and called up a house elf ordering a breakfast to their common room. The elf bowed and promised to be back within minutes with their food. The Marauders along with Lily made their way to the common room.

"No offense Lily but I seriously hate your relatives." said Remus quietly as they walked into the room.

"Me too." she whispered back sadly. She couldn't believe that her own sister would treat her nephew so horribly. It wasn't his fault he was a wizard. There was a "pop" and the elf appeared before them balancing a tray of various breakfast treats. Bowing to James the elf placed the tray in front of the couch and disappeared.

"Let's eat guys, we can read some more afterwards." said James. The four sat down and dug in, eating silently each thinking about a certain Harry Potter, and a way that they could change the future for the poor Boy-Who- Lived.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thanks so much for reading!<span>_**

**_Feel free to review!_**

**_Bonus question: Who do you think sends the scarlet letters?_**

**_Once again thank you! :3_**


	3. The Letters From No One

_**Once again thanks so much for reading.**_

**_No I do not own Harry Potter my writing looks _**Like this.

_**Please continue reviewing :)**_

**_Also quick note: Sometimes the chapters are long and I don't want to bore you with long paragraphs that I won't be doing much with so I will cut them out, or mention them briefly with my own words. This way I get the point across and you aren't just reading a bolded paragraph that I have no reaction too. I won't do it very often. i think I did it only twice in this chapter._**

_**Oh, I am sorry that these first few chapters are kinda dry, I feel like I am being repetitive because it's all about Harry and Dursley's treatment of him, it's kinda the same in all three chapters. Once Harry goes off to school and we focus just on him it would be more interesting because James&Lily won't just be pissed off at the Dursleys they could actually "observe" their son's life.**_

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>After their lunch the Marauders along with Lily decided to take their reading outside. Leaving the Head's quarters they stopped by the Great Hall to say hello to their friends. It was not left unnoticed that Lily Evans walked into a room with the Marauders, and didn't cause a scene in the process. Many students along with a few teachers watched the four teenagers walk in exchange a few words with their friends and walk out of the Great Hall leaving many confused people to stare after them. Once outside the four decided that it was best to read away from other people, carefully they made their way to a secluded shore line by the lake and sat down.<p>

"This chapter is titled Letters From No One." said Remus. Sirius smiled.

"Good young Harry will be getting his Hogwarts letter today!" he said. Lily remembered the day she got her letter. She was so excited and couldn't wait for it. She thought about Harry. _He isn't excited, he doesn't even know that he is a wizard. Petunia would have died before letting him know that he was one. _It upset her that her sister hated magic so much, the two could have gotten along so much better if Petunia acted somewhat civil around her. However she did not. Since the day Lily Evans received her letter Petunia decided her sister was a freak and did not deserve to interact with "normal" people such as herself. That day Lily Evans lost her only sister.

"I want to read."said James opening the book. He turned to the right page, looked around to make sure no one was near them and started to read.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

"Tum, tum tummmm.." said Sirius dramatically.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **

"What a brat." said Lily, she did not like her nephew, even though she felt bad for judging him before she actually met him in person she simply couldn't understand how one could raise their child that way.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Sound familiar anyone?" asked Lily smirking up at James, who glared at her.

"Don't compare me to these gits, I don't gang up on people like that!" he said. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"No? Because was it just a week ago you three and Peter had Severus in a corner hung up by his ankles? Or maybe I just imagined it." The three boys didn't bother answering. Lily had a point.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. **

"Well duh Harry, the Pig isn't a wizard!" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, Harry doesn't know he is going to Hogwarts yet! He is thinking of the muggle school." explained Remus.

"Ohh... that makes sense."

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" "No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick."**

James, Sirius started laughing causing people to look towards the group. Lily and Remus however exchanged a concerned look.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"What a shame!" exclaimed Sirius who was very fond of cats.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. **

"What kind of school is she sending her child too?" asked Lily appalled.

"They really need to find a fashion consultant." mumbled Sirius.

**This was supposed to be good training for later life. **

"More like create brain damage for future years." said Remus.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"Disgusting." commented Sirius.

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"At least he had the good sense to keep quiet, he would have gotten into a lot of trouble." said James.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. "What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. "Your new school uniform," she said.**

"Why is she cooking it? Do muggles always cook their clothes?" asked Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes with out bothering to answer.

**Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet. ""Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Doubt it." said Lily. The boys nodded agreeing with her.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. **

_For the love of god Tuney, don't make him wear that, he is self conscious already!_ Thought Lily hopelessly.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper."Make Harry get it."**

"Shut up you fat lump and go get some exercise and get the mail!" snapped Lily, her patience with her nephew was running low. The boys looked at her but decided it was better to let the redheaded witch vent.

**"Get the mail, Harry." "Make Dudley get it.""Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley.**

"You tou..." started Lily but James kept reading and Lily's threat floated away in the air.

**"Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and a letter for Harry. **

"Hogwarts letter!" exclaimed Sirius and James together!

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back.**

"Libraries send you letters?" asked Sirius. Having never been in the library this was a new piece of information to him.

"Padfoot, when you take out a book and then don't return it they send you a letter to remind you to do so. You don't have to worry about that seeing as you've never taken out a book." said Remus.

"Oh! I want a letter from the library I am going to go check out a book now!" he said. James shook his head at his best friend's stupidity and kept reading.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **_**Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey **_**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

"How is it that this letter arrived and no one at Hogwarts noticed the address? Doesn't Albus check on our son? Or even McGonagall?" asked James. Lily thought about that. _How is it that Dumbledore didn't know the boy lived in a cupboard? After all my son is supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived and no one even bothered to check that he was okay living with my crazy muggle family?_

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letterbombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. **

"Not funny." stated Sirius.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. **

"Aww Harry! You should hide it! Hide it right now! They will take it away from you." said Remus frustrated that he couldn't instruct the boy in real life. Lily and James too were annoyed, didn't their son have any sense at all? _I am still questioning his mental capabilities._Thought Sirius, he decided to keep his opinion to himself this time afraid of James's and Lily's spells.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk." "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. "That's mine!"**

"You tell him Harry!" yelled Sirius.

**said Harry, trying to snatch it back. "Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. **

"Hogwarts obviously you nit-wit!" said Lily angrily. She knew that her sister recognized the letter, and was even more frustrated that her son didn't have a chance to be excited like she was.

**His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"**

Sirius was very frustrated and went on imitating Petunia's reaction trying to vent his frustration, while James kept reading.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **

"If he was my son I would hex him for that." said Remus.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. "I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine.""Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Harry didn't move. I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Harry James Potter! I do not approve such behavior!" said Lily sternly. She didn't want her son behaving like her ill-manner nephew. James, Remus and Sirius turned to her.

"What did you just call him?" asked James. Lily blushed, and pointed to the book.

"Keep reading."

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. **

"Surprised that he could even pick his son up, let along move." said James.

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. "Vernon, " Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps. You don't think they're watching the house?" "Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Oh stop being so paranoid, they don't care about you." snapped Lily.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want - - "Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No, " he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... We won't do anything... "But - - ""I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"YOU CAN't JUST STAM OUT MAGIC YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" yelled James. Moving his wand he saw a huge boulder across the lake and it too exploded into millions of pieces showering the surface of the lake along with some people that were around. The kids screamed and tried to take cover under notebooks and quickly casting shield to keep safe from the falling shreds of stone. Remus took the book from James who was too angry to read and quietly continued.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Ten years and you haven't bothered to see my son in that bloody cupboard?" said Lily, she has yet to meet this Vernon Dursley but she knew when she did it was not going to be a pretty scene.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" "No was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"In't that against muggle law? Destruction of private property or something like that?" asked Sirius. Lily looked at him confused. Sirius was completely clueless when it came to muggles, and it was surprising that he knew anything about them, especially such minor laws. Before she had a chance to answer Remus has started reading already.

**"It was not a mistake, " said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it. ""SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... You're really getting a bit big for it... We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. **

"That pig has two bedrooms while my son is forced to live in a cupboard for ten years of his life?" said Lily her voice low, and very scary sounding. She tried to keep calm, if she hexed anything people would start wondering what was up, and the four were already getting strange stares from the passerbys. Lily didn't realize she was zoning out until Sirius snapped his fingers in front of her face, she tuned back to Remus's voice.

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not much, just the description of the new room." answered James.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need thatroom... Make him get out... " Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. **

"You will get another one Prongslet. Hogwarts won't give up on you that easily." said Sirius.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. **

"Wow I think I found a kid that is more spoiled than you Potter." said Lily.

"You know Evans, just because I get presents from my parents, and they buy me expensive things does not mean I am spoiled. And I wouldn't dare as much as talk back to my mother she would hex me." said James. Sirius nodded.

"It's true Lils, in fifth year I blew up my bedroom at the Potter Manor and his mom got mad and I said some rude words and she hexed my magic away for the entire week!" he was still upset about that incident.

"I thought you weren't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"In a wizard's house they can't tell who does the magic so usually kids from wizard families don't get punished for using magic within their home." he shrugged. Remus nodded agreeing with his two best friends, in wizarding families especially pureblood families like James's and Sirius's children learned to respect their parents and behave failure to do so often resulted in harsh punishments. He looked back down at the book and kept reading.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

_I told you so Harry_ Thought Remus.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive" **

"Told ya they won't give up."

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"If you think about it.." said Sirius thoughtfully. "When you compare young Harry to Dursley that's like one of us fighting a troll." James and Remus laughed.

"Don't give them any ideas Black." warned Lily.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. "Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go. "Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. **

"No Harry! Don't do anything stupid, they will get you your letter just stay put!"said Lily trying to will her future son to stop.

"Yeah Prongslet! Go baby Potter!" cheered on Sirius. James smiled, glad that his son had inherited some of his own adventurous habits.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! **

"OMG!What did he step on?" yelled Sirius.

"Shut up Black" said Lily who was startled by his sudden exclamation.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. **

"He now reminds me of Filch." remarked Remus.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. I want - - " he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **

"He didn't get a heart attack from all of the laboring work?" asked Remus. Lily laughed.

They continued listening to Remus while he read the different ways the letters go to Harry's house including through the windows, and even stuck into eggs.

"They won't give up until he gets it." said Lily. _You should already know that Petunia you listened to Severus when he told me about Hogwarts you know they will get him eventually. _

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays, " he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "nodamn letters today" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. "Out! OUT!"Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. **

"There were letters flying all around and he couldn't even catch one? I don't know Prongs maybe your son won't have great Qudditch skills like yours." Sighed Sirius. James who was already frustrated beyond reasoning pointed his wand at Sirius murmuring a silencing charm.

**They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That does it, " said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. **

"He deserved it." said Lily with out feeling any remorse, she couldn't handle the spoiled child anymore.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... Shake 'em off, " he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"God it's just a letter you would think a dementor was chasing them." said Remus.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. **

"Yet another reason for me to dislike the child" said James.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering... They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. PotterRoom 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. **

"Doesn't she find it odd that there were 100 of them?" asked Remus. Lily shrugged, her son still hasn't gotten his letter and she was starting to get worried.

**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but UncleVernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them intothe middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"You just started to wonder that?" asked Lily. Remus and James smirked.

**Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday, " he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy Birthday Prongslet!" yelled Sirius breaking off the charm. James was surprised, the spell he placed was pretty powerful, but Sirius's need to speak was obviously greater.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coathanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

_If only you knew Harry. If only you knew. _Thought Lily. She wished she was there with her son getting excited over the letter that he would have been waiting for should have been there as his parent.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answerAunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old row boat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

"Wow. He really did go crazy." said Remus. Trying to imagine this little hut. The other four nodded their heads.

**"I've already got us some rations, " said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"Can't imagine his son enjoyed the dinner." smirked Remus.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. **

_I really dislike this man. I don't understand what Tuney sees in him._ Thought Lily.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in as torm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Silly little Harry of course they will find you." said Sirius, he did not like that his godson was having such negative thoughts.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.**

"I can't believe she didn't try to go wash them in the water first, must have been difficult going against her OCD nature of keeping everything clean." said Lily darkly not happy that her son was in such unhealthy environment.

"What's OCD?" asked Sirius.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." she answered.

"Oh so like you and following the rules?" he asked. Only to realize seconds later that, that was the dumbest thing he could say. Before he could even utter an apology Lily flicked her hand and instead of human Sirius there stood a black goat. James took out his wand trying to rescue his best friend, while trying to contain his laughter along with Remus.

"Don't even think about it." said Lily pointing her wand at him, until his own wand was back in it's holding place.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. **

"If he gets sick Petunia I will haunt you for the rest of your life Petunia." Lily sneered.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. **

"What a terrible way to spend your birthday." said Remus. He remembered when he was turning thirteen his birthday fell on full moon and he spent his evening tearing things up the in the Shrieking Shack. It was not one of his best birthdays.

**He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"Your son has quite the imagination." said Remus. Neither James nor Lily responded both eager to find out what happened to their son. Sirius's goat made a noise but it too was ignored.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... Twenty... Ten... Nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **

"Don't you dare Harry Potter, I will not have you turn into an insolent child like that cousin of yours." said Lily. James chuckled to himself, Lily was definitely acting the part of a mother, to a son she has yet to have.

**- three... Two... One... BOOM. The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

James stopped reading. Lily looked at him expectantly.

"So who was it?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know the chapter ended there." answered James.

"Do you think it's someone from Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"It has to be he still hasn't received his letter." said Lily, remembering what Severus Snape told her when she was a child.

_Sometimes when you have muggle parents they send someone to explain to the parents about their child's magical abilities. He said. Really? So someone will come to my parents and tell them about this? I was so excited. "yes, they always do." "Is it just for people who don't have wizard parents?" I asked "Sometimes when kids with wizard parents don't receive their letters they send someone to them as well. Just in case." he answered. "Oh.. well that's good."_

"He is going to be so happy once he gets to Hogwarts." said James, Lily nodded. James took his wand and pointed at the goat and Sirius appeared before his friends.

"I bet he gets sorted into Gryffindor!" James laughed and clapped his best friend on the back.

"Of course he will be!" he said smiling. Momentarily forgetting the rage he was feeling towards the Dursleys. Lily frowned.

"You don't know that Potter he could be sorted anywhere!" this time it was Remus that intervened.

"Well seeing as both you and James are in Gryffidor, Harry does have a pretty high chance of getting into it. But you're right he might not."

"Hey Prongs I think we should take a little break from the book." said Sirius, James eyed him cruiously obviously not wanting to part with the book. Lily matched his expression.

"Why?"

"Because we just spent about two hours sitting together READING, with out either you or Prongs here getting into a fight. I think people are starting to get suspicious." he said pointing to people across the lake, who indeed were watching the group. Lily didn't think of that. _Wow they must think I lost my mind hanging out with the Marauders!_

"Fine I'll see you later tonight in the head's room. Bring the book." she said getting up and walking away.

"Bye Lily flower!" yelled Sirius after her.

"Shut up Black or I'll turn you into a goat again." she yelled back causing many people along the shore of the lake to chuckle.

"I don't doubt you." mumbled Sirius. The three Marauders laughed and walked off together. As they were about to enter the castle Remus looked back towards the lake and a certain tree were the Marauders often took residence. _Where is Peter? And why wasn't he invited to read the book? After all he is a Marauder is he not?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. Leave me some suggestion for what you would like to see in the future.**_

**_I in advance apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, I try my best to catch things, but because I am the one writing I don't always see things. If I mess up actual Harry Potter facts do let me know right away and I will change it. Sometimes I am just typing to fast or not thinking and write odd things. Or forget simple facts so your help is appreciated._**

_**Hope you are still enjoying this story.**_

**_:3_**


	4. The Keeper of the Keys

_** Hey thanks for reading.**_

_**I STILL DON't OWN HARRY POTTER**_

**_xxxx Marauder2184_**

* * *

><p>After taking a break from one another, going to Quidditch practice in the case of James and Sirius, hanging out with her friends by the lake and reading in the library done by Remus the four returned thaat evening after dinner and grabbed the book.<p>

"Anyone want to read?"

"I will." said Lily taking to book.

"Chapter Four"

"The Keeper of the Keys**"**

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"Idiot child." murmured Lily. She really did not like her nephew. Remus nodded silently agreeing with her.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you I'm armed!"**

"Ohhh... cause I wizard is going to be afraid of a gun." said Sirius sarcastically. Lily stared at him surprised.

"You know what a gun is?" Sirius looked at her.

"I am not stupid Evans." he answered like knowing about a gun is the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's debatable" snickered James.

"Watch it Prongs."

**There was a pause. Then SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. **

"Dumbledore!" yelled Sirius

"No you troll it's Hagrid!" exclaimed James.

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey... "**

"Told ya so." said James.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump, " said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

"Probably the safest place.. behind him they won't be seen." said Remus, which caused all four of them to laugh.

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant. Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby, " said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes. **

"I have a feeling he is going to hear that a lot as he grows up." said Remus. Lily and James nodded in response.

**"Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"Yeah and I can report you for child-abuse but that doesn't stop you does it?" asked Lily looking at the book, still wondering what it was that her sister saw in the man.

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on."**

"Go Hagrid!" cheered James and Sirius.

"Maybe he will deal with them for treating Harry badly." said Sirius wishfully. James shook his head.

"He won't he isn't allowed to use magic and he is there just to notify Harry about Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic would deal with them should there be other problems regarding Harry."

Lily cleared her throat and kept on reading.

**Anyway - Harry, " said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"That's his first birthday cake." whispered Lily, after reading about her son's treatment for his entire life she was almost certain that this was the first legitimate birthday gift he's ever received. She felt her eyes water and quickly ran her hand across her face before the tears could fully form.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" **

Sirius and James laughed, both Remus and Lily frowned slightly.

"He could still say thank you." said Lily.

**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced me self. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

"That doesn't mean much to him, since he doesn't know what Hogwarts is." said James, assuming that Hagrid already knew that.

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind. "His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

"But he isn't supposed to use magic!" said Lily loudly. She heard that Hagrid's wand was broken after some incident when he was expelled from school.

"Well he still has the parts of his wand, so he might be able to do something with them." said Remus also in thought.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"Poor Harry must be so confused right now." Said James, he could imagine his son rubbing his eyes as the sight he was observing.

"My sister knows he is a wizard, I bet she isn't surprised neither is that buffoon of a husband she has." said Lily bitterly.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**

"Spoiled brat! I bet Harry hasn't even thought about the sausages yet!" screamed Sirius, earning glares from his friends.

"Black if you are going to express your opinion, even though I wish that you didn't, please keep it down." said Lily stirnly giving her wand a meaningful look. Sirius noticed that and cringed slighlty.

"Sorry Lily Flower." he whispered.

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley. "The giant chuckled darkly. "Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry. "He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

Only the greatest grounds keeper ever!" said the Marauders. Thinking of all of the times when they snuck around into the Forbidden Forest, messed around with the Gamekeeper and the countless times they had snacks with the giant man.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid, " he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course. "**

"Of course he doesn't!" said James. "Why do you think you came?"

"Maybe he is there for another reason? Maybe he assumed that Harry already got his letter." answered Lily, not fully understanding that either.

**Er - no, " said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. **

"I don't see why he would be... Dumbledore should have warned him about muggles." said Lily sadly.

**"Sorry, " Harry said quickly. **

"He apologized? For the merlin sakes you are allowed to ask questions!" said James somewhat loudly glaring at the book not satisfied with his son's behavior.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

"Why is that I feel like something bad is going to happen to the Dursleys?" asked Remus.

"Because Moony you have odd sense of intuition and you always know everything?" offered Sirius. Lily smirked.

"Wow Black I am surprised you know what intuition means yet alone when to use it in a sentence." Sirius glared at her.

**"All what?" asked Harry. **

"Magic!" the four teenagers said at the same time.

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. **

"I don't think that, that is an accurate description, I don't think Hagrid is capable of "leaping"." said James, everyone in room laughed at that statement imagining Hagrid leaping.

**In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me, " he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou'- about ANYTHING?" **

"So articulate." whispered Sirius

"Yet another big word, I should award you house points for every big word you use Black." said Lily looking at Sirius who had an odd expression on his face torn between a scowl and a hint of hope.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know some things, " he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"That right there is a Potter characteristic." said Remus noticing that Harry was offended.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." **

"He should say wizard world. That at least would make more sense to the boy" said Remus.

**"What world?" Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yet mom and dad, " he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"Why are we famous?" asked Lily and James at the same time.

"Because you are James and Lily Potter." said Sirius in a matter-a-fact tone, like the answer was the most obvious one in the world.

"Doesn't explain why we are famous." said James. Lily didn't answer she was still glaring at Sirius. She didn't like how he said Lily Potter. Even though she knew this was the future she were most likely to have she wasn't sure is she was ready to take up the role as James Potter's "partner"

**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"Same question I am asking." said James, not understanding how he was famous.

**"You don' know... You don' know... " Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Bad thing to say to an angry giant." commented Remus, knowing how angry Hagrid could be at times.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" **

"I told you a letter wouldn't do anything." said Lily.

**"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. "Ah, go boil your heads, both of you, " said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard. **

"Tum tum tum..." said Sirius dramatically.

"A sickle he won't believe it." said Remus extending his hand.

"Deal." said James, the two boys shook

**"There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. "- a what?" gasped Harry. "A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, whatelse would yeh be?**

"He doesn't know anything about us." said Lily. She couldn't stop tears from falling onto her cheeks, James conjured a handkerchief and offered it to her, which she took with out looking at him.

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Just like my letter." said James.

"Well the last name would be di... Oh wait." Sirius slammed his hand onto his forehead. James shook his head watching his best friend disbelievingly.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Umm... self explanatory?" asked Sirius who assumed that even a muggle-born would know what that meant.

"Of all of the questions he could ask..." laughed Remus.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me, " said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl – a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

"He keeps an owl in his jacket? I am going to have a word with him." yelled Sirius not happy with the treatment of the owl.

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **

**Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well. **

**Hagrid**

"That's why he is there! To get his supplies!" said Lily disappointed that she didn't figure that out right away.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. "Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "He's not going, " he said.**

"I'd like to see him try to stop my god-son from going." said Sirius threateningly holding onto his wand tightly. James smiled, he was glad that Sirius was so protective of his son.

**Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him, " he said. "A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"Non-wizard." answered Lily. James, Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"What" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." answered Sirius not wanting to get on Lily's bad side.

**"A Muggle, " said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"Stamp it out?" screeched Lily. James and Sirius immediately pushed their chairs back from her afraid she might hex them. Remus reached over and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. After a few long silent minutes everyone watched Lily closely while she was fuming, after which she transfigured her pen into a dummy and that two was exploded, only after that was she able to return to the reading.

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

"Of course she knew." said Lily angry at her sister.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! **

James's fist tightened around his wand, he did not like this woman insulting Lily.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, **

_Better me than you. _Thought James.

_At-least I was happy with Potter, unlike with you especially since you are SUPPOSED to be my sister."_

**and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"Car crash!" yelled the Marauders along with Lily. The book was thrown aside and all four took turns firing random curses all around the room trying to vent their anger. After awhile they settled down by the fire and Remus grabbed the book.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"That cannot be a good thing." said Remus.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this, " he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. '**

"You are fine Hagrid just tell him something! Nobody else does." said Lily.

**"He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... "**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -**

"Voldemort." stated James blankly.

**- ""Who? **

"Hey Moony Prongslet may have your intuition he's already guessed half of the name!" said Sirius jokingly. He was ingnored by the other three.

**""Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. **

"I don't mind." said James. He grew up calling Voldemort by his name seeing as both of his parents were Aurors and close to Dumbledore who always insisted that everyone called Voldemort by his appropriate name.

**"Why not?" "Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... Bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was... "**

"Voldemort." siad James again. This time Lily turned to him.

"Do you mind?" she did not like saying the name out loud. It was evil, and after knowing the truth about her death she did not want to keep repeating the name.

"Fearing the na..." began James but Lily cut him off.

"It's not about the name James! This monster tried to kill my son." she said. Avoiding the fact that he also murdered both herself and him. James understanding immediately gave her a guilty look and nodded.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. "Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"Bet he can't spell it." said Sirius.

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"Harry will be happy and safe at Hogwarts." beamed Lily.

"Why wouldn't he be. Vol.. You-Know-Who is dead?" asked Remus. James shrugged he had a very bad feeling that something was not going to go right for his son. He decided to keep his worries to himself.

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... Probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"That would be the obvious reason." said James.

"I would get killed before I would get asked." said Lily. James turned to her.

"I would die before I would let any dark bastard touch you." Lily's jaw dropped, Sirius and Remus both stopped their momentary chit-chat and stared at James, who realized what he said.

"Um..." he awkwardly looked away. Remus tried to save his best friend from further embarrassment continued reading.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' - - " **

James and Lily stared gravely at the book, James's last word ringing in both of their heads.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry, " he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -anyway... " **

"Oh Hagrid!" exclaimed Lily, crying again. James sat down next to her, he didn't want to touch her in case she decided to curse him, but she leaned towards him and he placed his arms cautiously around her.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry.**

"Guess we are famous for dying." said James bitterly.

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived. **

"No! Gideon and Fabian!" yelled Sirius, he was very close with the troublesome twins. It was Sirius's turn to lose his temper while the other three watched.

**"Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

James and Lily looked at the book. That was not a memory they wanted their son to have. Lily who could no longer keep her emotions in check burst into tears. James couldn't move to comfort her he stared at the book pain clear in his eyes. Remus and Sirius also sat silently.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot... ""Load of old tosh, " said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. **

"I haven't." said James his voice even and cold.

**Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. "Now, you listen here, boy, " he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured –**

James jumped up, the book went flying from Remus's hands and landed on the floor with a thud.

"If he touches my son I am going to kill him." he said and walked towards his room, before dissevering inside he turned around.

"Read with out me for a little bit." he said and the door slammed behind him. Remus looked at the closed door trying to decided whether or not to go after his best friend, after exchanging a look he decided to stay and Sirius got up going into James's room.

"Should I keep reading?" asked Remus. Lily nodded, if she figured it would be better if they got over the Dursley's part as fast as possible. Remus got up and grabbed the book off the floor and settled down on the couch.

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end"**

"Did he now." said Lily. Remus gave her a sympathetic look.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. **

"Oh that can't be good." said Remus thinking of the earlier magic Hagrid performed.

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... " In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent." That's better, " said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. "But what happened to Vol -, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

"Good question." mumbled Lily

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... He was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?" Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back terours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."**

"Do you think he is really gone?" asked Lily. Remus wasn't sure his has some doubts but he didn't want to upset Lily.

"I think so." it was the right think to say, Lily's face relaxed greatly.

**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on.**

Remus agreed with that statement. Something about this entire situation was setting off red flags in his head but he couldn't figure out what exactly that was bothering him.

**'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"Of course he did." said Remus happy that he won the bet.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?"**

"Because your magic only protects you in great danger and you can't control your magic." answered Lily.

**Hagrid, " he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard. "To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

"Of course he has, every child does." said Lily.

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... Every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... Chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... Dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... And the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"You have quite a powerful son Lily." stated Remus.

"What do you mean? Every child experiences accidental magic." she answered automatically.

"That true," he answered, "but not every child apparates accidentally with out injury, talks to snakes and uses their magic for a specific task." Lily thought about that for a moment.

"Also add defeats the darkest wizard of all time to the list." added Remus before returning to the book.

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. "See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts. "But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and.."**

"First off I would leave him money." said James walking back into the room with Sirius in tow. "And do you think a bloody muggle can stop my son from going to Hogwarts?" his voice was was back to it's even cold tone.

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him, " growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled - ""I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Uhoh..." whispered Lily.

"Big mistake Dursley." said Remus. Sirius and James exchanged a look.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER, " he thundered, "- INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!"He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. **

"Oh my god!" exlaimed Lily. "He injured a child!" even though she didn't like her nephew she didn't want him to be hurt by a wizard.

**When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. Uncle Vernon roared.**

The room burst into laugher. Lily was in tears from laughing completely forgetting her previous worry. Sirius was clapping his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

**Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper, " he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"He is right though, he shouldn't have used magic." said Remus, "He could get into trouble with the ministry."

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts, " he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - oneo' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job" Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"Oh the famous question we all want to know." said Sirius leaning towards Remus hoping that the book would have an answer.

**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.**

"You haven't answered the question..." said James, he too wanted to know what happened with the famous groundkeeper.

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"Atta boy! Don't give up!"

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow, " said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get ally er books an' that. "He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets. **

"Awww... he didn't tell him." said Sirius upset that he still didn't know.

"Typical Hagrid."

"We should go to bed you guys." said Lily yawning. The boys nodded and headed towards James's room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sleeping over." answered Sirius simply before entering James's room. Remus followed after. James turned to Lily.

"Is that okay?" Lily shrugged, she couldn't exactly order them to leave it was James's room as well.

"I guess." Getting up she placed the book on her desk and walked into the room shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She wished that her friends would stay with her, she wished Alice could read the book with them, she would have a shoulder to cry on. She wished that her sister didn't hate her so much that her future son would have to suffer for it. _I am going to change it. Harry is not going to grow up with her. I won't allow it. _She thought about what James said earlier in the evening about dying for her. _Did he? Was he the first one to be killed or did he try to protect our beloved son before he too was shot with the killing curse like me? _Lily didn't notice that she was now crying, summoning a blanket she wrapped it around herself and watched the moon from her window, wondering if her son ever looked at it and wished for his parents like she was wishing for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review i want to know i am actually writing to someone! Thanks<strong>_

_**I will try to update as often as i can**_

_**:3**_


	5. Diagon Alley

**_Hey, thanks for sticking with the story!_**

_**I am still writing, I WILL write all seven books but it will obviously take me some time.**_

_** Apology in advance if I don't update fast. I will try to but with finals coming up it might be delayed.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter and never will :(**_

**_Keep reading._**

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>Lily woke up the next morning, she didn't remember getting into bed the night before. Her blanket was no longer by the door in fact it was covering her instead of her comforter. <em>How did I get into my bed? <em>She wondered. Getting up she quickly got dressed and walked out into the Head's common room. Everything was quiet, she knocked on James's door but there was no answer, opening it slightly she saw that no one was in there. _They must have left to go to the Great Hall. _ She put in her shoes and made her way down to the Great Hall, she saw the Marauders sitting at one end of the table their heads close together talking about something secretive, every few minutes one of them would break away and look around the room making sure no one was listening to them. Lily made her way towards Alice and sat down piling her plate high with food and joining the conversation Alice was having with Frank Longbottom. On the other side of the table there was an intense conversation taking place.

"What if you get caught?" asked Remus, he was always the cautious one.

"Moony we've been doing this for two years now we won't get caught, plus we need a break form the book." said Sirius, he hated when Remus put up a fight about their monthly outings.

"He has a point Moony, it'll be fine, and why would we get caught?" asked James, at the same time eyeing Lily who just entered the Great Hall.

"How will you explain my absence to her." asked Remus following James's gaze to Lily.

"I'll tell her you are visiting your mother." said James with out even thinking about it, after all that excuse worked on him and Sirius for a few years until James noticed that Remus looked worse then his own mother did.

"Is Wormtail coming?" asked Sirius.

"I have no clue, I have not seen him around this weekend." answered Remus, he was starting to get worried about his friend, but neither James nor Sirius put in to much thought. After both James and Remus finished eating they grabbed Sirius who was still stuffing his mouth and left the Great Hall, Lily followed shortly after.

"Are we reading today?" she asked.

"Yeah well Padfoot and I are, Moony here has to go to visit his mother, she is ill." said James. Lily looked at Remus who tried to pretend to look upset by the news.

"I am sorry about your mom Remus." she said sincerely.

"Thank you Lily, I am sure she will alright though." he smiled weakly and parted from the group heading towards the Headmasters office in pretense of leaving.

The three teenager waved goodbye and headed back to the Head's common room to read another chapter of their son's or godson's life.

"I want to read!" yelled Sirius. Neither James or Lily argued so he picked up the book.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Sirius hesitated before continuing on allow the pressure to build. Lily and James stared at him a few very awkward minutes James spoke up.

"Well? Are you going to read?" Sirius nodded and smiled opening to the correct chapter he began reading.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. "It was a dream, he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. **

"Nope wasn't a dream Prongslet." said Sirius, Lily threw him an annoyed look, she did not want him commenting on every sentence he read.

**When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. "There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. Tap. Tap. Tap. "All right, " Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up. "**

"Such a pessimist." Sirius commented.

"He doesn't get it from either of us,." defended James.

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Why would Hagrid be getting owl post in the middle of nowhere?" asked Lily.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. "Don't do that. "Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"It wants money." Said James and Sirius at the same time.

."**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl "Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. "What?""He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... Finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. "Give him five Knuts, " said Hagrid sleepily.**

"He doesn't know what those are." said Lily feeling bad for her son, she remembered being confused with the coins when she had to use them for the first time.

**"Knuts?" "The little bronze ones. "Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

"He is going to Diagon Alley with out us." said Lily sadly, she vowed that she was going to change that and she as going to be the one that would take him.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture. "Um - Hagrid?""Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... He won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"I have money." stated James, he knew that he would have left money for his son there was no way he spent his entire inheritance by then.

"Me too..." whispered Lily, though she wasn't as certain, she was sure that after her death a lot of her muggle money probably went to her sister and she didn't know if she even had wizard money. This was one time when she was happy that James was rich, she wouldn't want her son to be left with out something from them.

"**Don't worry about that, " said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?""But if their house was destroyed - - ""They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. **

_With the crazy goblins. _Thought Lily, she remembered her first trip to Gringotts. It was terrifying.

**Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither. ""Wizards have banks?"**

"Of course they do! We aren't savages you know." answered Sirius. He could still sense that his Godson didn't truly believe that he in fact was a wizard.

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins. "Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?"**

"Scary creatures." commented James.

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

"Very true, no one hs ever robbed Gringotts, at-least there is nothing in the history books." said Lily. James laughed, of course she would know that from reading a book, while everyone else simply knew that.

**As a matter o'fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. " Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."**

"Well of course he can, he trusted you with out son." said James, he was thankful that Hagrid was so kind to Harry.

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then. "Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. "How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew, " said Hagrid. "Flew?""Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

"He flew?" asked Lily.

"That's what it says." asnwered Sirius showing her the book.

"But how could he fly? No broom can hold him!" said James shocked. Sirius shrugged.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

"Me too..." said James picturing Hagrid on a giant broom.

**"Seems a shame ter row, though, " said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter -er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"Of course he wouldn't the boy he wants to see more magic!" said Lily, although she knowingly used magic as a child she was still excited when a wizard actually did magic in front of her it made it that much more real.

**"Of course not, " said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. "Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. **

"Don't get any ideas Harry." warned Lily, she didn't know why her son would ask such question. James chuckled at his son's curiosity, he hoped that his son inherited some of his skill for trouble making, _otherwise these books would be awfully boring to read._

**"Spells - enchantments, " said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles underLondon, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

"There are dragons in Gringotts?"I didn't know that." exclaimed Sirius excitingly.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life."**

"I know how that feels.' said Lily sympathetically. When Severus told her about Hogwarts she asked him countless questions about every minor thing involving wizards.

**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual, " Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"What's going on?" asked James curiously.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself."**

"Duh!" yelled Sirius, he decided he was going to read a book about mental disabilities to see if is godson had one.

**'Course, " said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job.**

"That idiotic Hufflepuff is the MINISTER OF MAGIC?" asked James loudly. He knew the boy from Quidditch and often wondered how he could even keep himself on a broom.

"Be nice Potter." said Lily, though she didn't like him either she didn't want to encourage name calling and mistreatment of other students.

**Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"Not surprised." said James. He could imagine Dumbledore writing the man a checklist every day to what to do in the office.

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" "Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country. ""Why?"**

"You should know the answer to that Harry, after living with your relatives." said James angrily, he looked at Lily he didn't want to sound like it was her fault, he hoped she didn't take it that way. She didnt.

"Not all muggles are like that." said Lily, thinking of her parents.

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone. "At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"Hagrid! People can hear you!" said Lily, she was shocked that the man was so careless. James frowned he wondered why Dumbledore would send someone who attracted so much attention in the muggle world to get Harry.

**"Hagrid, " said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?""Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"Me too!" said Sirius already thinking ahead of how he could get his hands on one.

"Don't even think about it Black." said Lily sternly.

"But.."

"No." Sirius grumbled and continued reading.

**"You'd like one?""Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go. "They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. **

"Our money is not difficult!" stated Lily, it didn't make sense that wizards always complained about their money when it was simply adding a few numbers together.

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. "Good, " said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need. "Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

"Do I really need to read this?" asked Sirius. Lily and James both nodded.

"But... it's just the supplies.." whined Sirius, Lily grabbed the book out of his hands.

"If you don't want to read it I will." she coughed and continued reading where Sirius left off.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"We've never actually worn those." said James thinking of his hat that was at the bottom of his trunk.

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand **

**cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

"I asked my parents for a gold one. They said no." said James sadly.

"of course YOU would." said Lily.

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Stupidest rule in the world." said James, he tried sneaking his broom in when he was a first year. It didn't work not only did he get caught he also landed in a month's long detention and his parents sent him a Howler.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. "If yeh know where to go, " said Hagrid. Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

"All those things are fine when you are used to them." said Lily defensively. Though she was more used to the wizarding world, she still didn't like when people bashed the muggle world.

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. **

Lily laughed, she could imagine the look on a muggle's face when you asked them something magic related.

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"He is way to pessimistic to be my son." said Lily. James laughed, while Sirius was deep in thought completely ignoring the two.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. "This is it, " said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place. **

"Tom scares me sometimes." said Sirius, he had some bad encounters with the bartender and the two didn't like each other very much.

**"It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"That's because muggles can't see it unless they are holding on to you." Said James. Lily nodded, when hey parents took her to get her supplies they couldn't see the please while she could, only when they held her hand could they see.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

"He hasn't changed." commented Sirius, laughing at the description.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"Seems like someone goes there a lot." chuckled James. Lily shook her head disapprovingly.

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Good Lord, " said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"Oh merlins pants! Don't attract attention to him!" said Lily.

"I agree, just let him get through..." said James frowning slightly.

**"Bless my soul, " whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... What an honor. "He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"Poor boy." said Lily, "He can't even walk into a building..."

"I have a feeling he won't like his popularity." said James, although everyone always thought he himself always enjoyed being in the center of attention that was not true. He liked being known by people but some people adored him simply because he was a Quidditch player and it annoyed James.

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud. ""Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter. ""Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"Oh god! That man!" said James, he knew to the wizard who always seemed to be happy and overly excited wearing silly hats.

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop. ""He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. **

"Professor? I wonder what he teaches." said Lily, she never heard of him before.

**"Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. ""P-P-Potter, " stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you. ""What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?""D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts, " muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"He seems to be awfully nervous to be teaching Defense..." commented Sirius. James nodded his head wondering the same thing.

**"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously.**

"Of course he needs it!" said James, he decided he really didn't like this stuttering man.

**"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself. " He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to getaway from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry. "Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

"Lily? If you went to Diagon Alley with your parents, how did you get through the barrier?" asked James. He himself used the floo network to get the alley, he never really thought about how muggle-borns got there.

"Tom let me in, I told him I was muggle-born and he just let me in." she answered.

"Ohhh..."

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'. ""Is he always that nervous?""Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?**

"A good reason to not have him teaching children. Wouldn't one think?" said Sirius, he always wondered about Dumbledore's decision. _After all James became the Head Boy..._

**"Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... Two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry. "He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley baby Prongs." said Sirius, both Lily and James nodded their head in agreement.

**"Welcome, " said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley. **

Lily smiled, she was happy that her son was finally part of their world, she was certain he would be very happy as a wizard.

**"He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one, " said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

"Been there, done that." laughed Lily.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad... "**

"That is a crazy price! I never bought it for that much!" said Lily. She liked Potions and was very good at them, so she often visited the Apothecary. James and Sirius stared at her. Neither of them enjoyed potions and as often as they could avoided the shop.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look, " Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - –"**

"He has to have one." said James slapping his hand on the table like that was the finalizing act. He turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot should we fail to change the future you are getting my son the fastest broom. Understood?" Sirius shook his head, but stared carefully at Lily who was glaring at James.

"What?"

"We are going to change this." said Lily evenly. James nodded.

"But just in case..." he began. Lily shook her head.

"We will change it."

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... "Gringotts, " said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was **

"A scary, mean looking, easily irritated Goblin." narrated Sirius, earning glares from both James and Lily for the unwanted intteruption.

**"Yeah, that's a goblin, " said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. Thegoblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

Before Lily could have a chance to read the engraving Sirius recited it outloud.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." he finished proudly. James and Lily both stared at him.

"How...?" said Lily breathlessly, Sirius Black couldn't remember when class was but he could remember a random poem from a bank?

"You're off Padfoot." stated James simply.

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, " said Hagrid. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid andHarry made for the counter. "Morning, " said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe. ""You have his key, Sir?"**

"How would Hagrid have my bank key?" asked James, he was certain that it would have been heavily protected.

"Dumbledore probably got ahold of it after we... umm.. passed... and kept it for Harry." answered Lily.

"Well I hope he didn't lose it anywhere." said James.

**"Got it here somewhere, " said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it, " said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order. ""An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, " said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen. **

"I wonder what is in it." said Lily.

"It's obviously the stone." said Sirius. Both James and Lily stared at him again.

"How did you know?" asked James.

"I am not an idiot Prongs it's the title of the book!" said Sirius pointing to the cover. Before James could respond Lily cut in.

"I guess we will have to see."

**"The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well, " he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. "Can't tell yeh that, " said Hagrid mysteriously.**

"Like that is going to stop him from finding out." said James, he had a feeling his son was not going to give up easily.

**"Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that. **

"Well stop talking about it! You'll make him even more curious!" yelled Lily, she did not want her son getting into trouble or sticking his nose in things where it didn't belong. _Too late. It's in a Potter's blood to be curious. _Thought James, he exchanged a look with Sirius who winked. The two Marauders were thinking the same thing.

**"Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

"The first time I went on one of those I almost threw up." said Lily. James and Sirius laughed, the two often went to Gringotts as children and were used to the adrenaline rush.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. I never know, " Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"A stalactite is above, and hangs downward like an icicle; while the stalagmite is below and sticks up." answered Lily.

"Must you know EVERYTHING?" commented James.

"I don't know EVERYTHING Potter, unlike you I actually read and gain common knowledge."

"I read too Evans!"

"Well then your large head cannot process information properly because even a five year old would know what a stalactite is." she answered.

"Your eleven year old son does not know what it is!" he shot back.

"He is your son too!"

"But he isn't five and he doesn't know it." he answered smirking.

"Fine! He is an exception."

"Fine."

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, " said Hagrid. **

"See Hagrid doesn't know either!" said Sirius in defense of his best friend. Lily gave him a frustrated look. Deciding it was best not to answer she ignored him and continued reading.

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick. "He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours, " smiled Hagrid. **

"Jeez Potter got enough money?" said Lily.

"Hey! It's not mine now is it? It's Harry's!" answered James defensively, Lily often got on to him about money, it wasn't his fault he was rich!

"Plus some of that is mine." said Sirius, Lily looked at him confused and then turned to James.

"What?"

"Padfoot that's all Harry's your money is in your vault." he answered. Lily still didn't understand.

"Why do you have James's money?" she asked.

"Because his parents gave me some..." he said sheepishly, uncomfortable with the topic he looked away, Lily still didn't get it so she looked at James for an explanation. After throwing a guilty look to his best friend James answered.

"Padfoot was disowned by his family in fifth year..." he waited to see his friends reaction. Sirius stared outside through the window not blinking. James cleared his throat and continued. "He came to live with me, and my parents just accept him as part of our family, because he doesn't have any money from his family anymore my parents decided to give him a chunk of our money as his inheritance, I have more that enough and it was only fair." said James. Lily nodded, she never knew that about Sirius, she always assumed that the Marauders were rich and had happy families, except she didn't think Remus was rich, he always looked somewhat worn down.

"I am sorry for saying anything." said Lily mainly looking at Sirius, he shrugged it off and grabbed the book to read.

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. **

"Well don't worry Harry there was no way those muggles could touch my money." said James, happy that his assets were well protected.

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons, " he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh. " He turned to Griphook."Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"One speed only." said Lily darkly. She too asked that question of her Goblin and that was the monotone answer she received.

**"One speed only, " said Griphook. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back, " said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there, "said Griphook.**

"Pleasant." said Sirius, getting ideas for his future pranks with the Marauders.

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. "About once every ten years, " said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

"Goblins have a scary sense of humor." Commented Lily, she never wanted to know a Goblin personally.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

"It's the stone!" said Sirius, he was one hundred percent sure that was it, but both Lily and James looked hesitant. _Fine they don't have to believe me. Wait till I am right. _He thought.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut, " said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

"Now don't go spending all of it! You have seven years of school." said Lily.

"I am pretty sure there is enough money for seven years there Lily." said James carefully.

"It doesn't matter I don't want my child to be arrogant when it come to money." she snapped. James was about to answer but a shove to the ribs from Sirius shut him up.

**"Might as well get yer uniform, " said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts. " He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"He left my son alone to get a drink?" yelled Lily. James laughed.

"Evans he is in Diagon Alley, he is safe!"

"Don't start with me Potter, Harry is eleven years old, he's never been there before. What if he wanders off?" Sirius looked back and fourth between his friends he didn't want them to get into an argument he didn't think he could calm them down with out Remus's help.

"Guys, lets just read and see what happens!" he yelled over their raised voices. The two quieted down instantly and looked towards the book.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. **

"**Finally** he will meet someone his own age." sighed Lily, she didn't want her son to be completely friendless when he arrived to Hogwarts. _Even I had a friend... _she thought thinking of Severus.

**"In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello, " said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?""Yes, " said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. **

"I changed my mind don't be friends with him, he doesn't sound like a good influence." said Lily eyeing James who beamed at the boy's statement about the broomstick.

**"Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No, " said Harry. "Play Quidditch at all?" **

"Well of course he doesn't! He grew up with muggles." yelled James, he didn't like being constantly reminded that his own son knew nothing about Quidditch.

"Calm down, the boy doesn't know that." said Lily.

**"No, " Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. "I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"Gryffindor." said Sirius and James in union.

"You don't know that." shot back Lily.

**"No, " said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff." said Lily, but both James and sirius smirked thinking of all the pranks they played on various Hufflepuffs during their stay at Hogwarts.

"My son is not going to end up in Hufflepuff." said James boldly.

"And if he does?" asked Lily watching James closely. James was not expecting that, slowely swallowing he looked at her.

"Then that would be fine..?" he answered weakly hoping that would be an okay answer for her, it was.

**"Mmm, " said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. "I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "That's Hagrid, " said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. **

"Oh merlin, I hope he doesn't become like you and wish to know EVERYTHING." said James, Lily loosing her temper took out her wand, before she could cast a spell James already had his out and cast a shield between himself and her.

"Better luck next time Evans." he gave her an innocent smile to which she sent him a scowl.

**"He works at Hogwarts. ""Oh, " said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?""He's the gamekeeper, " said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

_Me too..._ thought Lily and Sirius.

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.**

"Well he does actually do that." said Sirius.

"But he isn't a savage, and it's rude of that boy to say so." said Lily evenly.

**"I think he's brilliant, " said Harry coldly. "Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?""They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. "Oh, sorry, " said the other, **

"No you aren't." said Sirius, he had a feeling he knew who the boy was. His family was really close to the Malfoys and when Sirius was younger he had to spend countless hours with the younger Malfoy by the name of Lucius, this boy sounded exactly like the type of child Lucius Malfoy might father.

**Not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?""They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. ""I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"It's Potter you dim-witted troll child." said James angrily, he didn't want this boy putting bad thoughts into his son's head regarding family statuses. Although James himself was a pureblood wizard and so was Sirius neither of them thought themselves any better then the half-bloods or the muggle-born students at Hogwarts. _For crying out loud Lily is muggle-born and she is the greatest witch of our year. Better then some purebloods I know. _He thought to himself.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear, " and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose, " said the drawling boy. Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). "What's up?" said Hagrid. "Nothing, " Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. **

"Only your son would be excited over an ink bottle." said James shaking his head.

"More then Quidditch eh?" she answered smugly, knowing that would shut him glared at her.

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"Speak of the devil." murmured Lily putting her face in her hands.

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"Hagrid!" exclaimed James, he didn't want his son to be upset because he didn't know about the magical world.

**"Don't make me feel worse, " said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in. ""Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in along line' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"A spoiled, annoying, condescending, over dramatic..." Lily continued listing off insult, Sirius ignored her and kept on reading.

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

"Only the best game you will ever play, little Prongslet!" said Sirius.

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch -played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

"They aren't complicated!" yelled James.

"Yes they are!" said Lily, she still didn't fully understand the game.

"that's because you don't like it Evans! That's why it doesn't make sense to you." he said bitterly. He wished that lily shared his enthusiasm for the game, she didn't.

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"The two houses of Hogwarts that you aren't going to end up in." said James. Again earning a glare from Lily.

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but - - ""I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin, " said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"Hagrid shouldn't be telling him that, I don't want my son to have prejudices against other houses before he even arrives to Hogwarts." said Lily, thinking back to her first few years at Hogwarts and her Slytherin friend.

"Just because you had Snivellus as a friend doesn't mean Harry has to bond with the Slythersnakes." answered James.

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin Potter! Just because you got landed in Gryffindor doesn't mean you are better then them! For all you know our son can end up there, what will you do then?" she didn't like when the Marauder's picked on Slytherins, even though many of them did have a questionable character not all of them were evil. _Or at-least not all of them used to be evil_

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" "Years an' years ago, " said Hagrid. They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.**

"Doubt it." said Sirius.

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"Hey I have that book! Prongs gave it to me for my birthday!" said Sirius excited that the same book was mentioned within the book he was reading.

"You got a BOOK for you birthday? I guess I didn't realize you could read." said Lily sarcastically.

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"The Marauder spirit lives on!" yelled Sirius slapping each otherJames. The two Marauders beamed with excitement. Lily gave them a disapproving look.

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances, " said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

"Thank merlin someone has a clear head." said Lily, she didn't think she could read a book where her own son was hexing others, a hobby James was particularly famous for.

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.**

"He wanted a gold one too!" said James proud that his son had so many similar characteristics.

**Then they visited theApothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

"If he spends another minute there he will turn into a male version of Evans." said Sirius laughing, Lily took out her wand and a bubble appeared around his head, James saw Sirius's mouth move but he couldn't hear anything.

"You changed the bubble charm?"

"Yes I tweaked it a bit for moments like this." she said laughing at Sirius bewildered face after he realized that he was not heard. Lily took the book out of his hands and began reading.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. "Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present. "Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to - - ""I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. **

"Remind me to get Hagrid an extra special Christmas gift this year." said James.

"That was so sweet of him." whispered Lily, although she wished it could have been her that bought Harry an owl for now this would have to do.

**"Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"Don't compare my son to that stuttering creeper." said James, he had a really bad feeling about this man.

"You don't even know him Potter! Must you always be so mean to everyone you don't like?" she asked exasperatingly.

**"Don' mention it, " said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand. "A magic wand... This was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

_That's what everyone most looks forward to. _Though Sirius, he still had the bubble charm on so he didn't bother voicing his thoughts, knowing that neither James nor Lily would hear him. He tried to use his wand to take the curse off but whatever Lily did to change it was no longer responding to the counter curse.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. **

"That is a very creepy shop." said James.

"Agreed." nodded Lily.

**Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; **

_Wait till you get to Hogwarts and meet Madam Pince. _Thought Sirius. The librarian scared him to death, every time he entered the library the woman watched him like a hawk.

**he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"He feels magic?" asked Lily, she never heard of such thing before. James shurgged making a note to ask Remus about that later.

**"Good afternoon, " said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was aloud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello, " said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes, " said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. "**

"It must be odd for him to meet people who already know him by name." said Lily.

"He better get used to it, I have a feeling it won't stop."

**It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. **

"He remembers my wand?" she asked.

"He remembers every wand he's ever sold!" yelled Sirius finally managing to break the charm and startling Lily, who yelped and dropped the book causing the boys to snicker.

**"Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"I agree son, I agree." said James absently.

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. **

"Yours was for charms and you were amazing a charms, and your was for transfiguration and you were good at that. Not fair!" whined Sirius.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where... "Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, " he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do... "He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

"Poor Harry must be terrified at the moment." said Lily, she didn't like the wandmaker, he was slightly off in her eyes and scared her.

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?""It was, sir, yes, " said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. "Er - yes, they did, yes, " said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though, " he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. "Oh, no, sir, " said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"Poor Hagrid, I wonder what it was that he did..." said Lily, she wished that the man who was helping her son so much could have his wand.

**"Hmmm, " said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see. " He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?""Er - well, I'm right-handed, " said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it. " He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. **

"Measuring does absolutely nothing!" murmured James, "It's just for a show so he doesn't freak his customers out even more by just handing them their wands."

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heart strings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. "Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do, " he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, . Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave. "Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"Well obviously the heart string isn't for him." commented Sirius.

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try - - "Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out. "Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now -yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. "Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. **

"See he will be in Gryffindor his wand sparks are the house's color!" said James giving Lily a pointed look.

"That doesn't mean anything." snapped Lily, although she did want her son in Gryffindor she wasn't sure how James would take if he was in any other house, she thought it was best not to support his theory quite yet.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious... "**

"What's curious?" asked Sirius and Lily at the same time.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... Curious.. "Sorry, " said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand.**

"That's rather creepy." stated Sirius looking at his wand and wondering if the man remembered it.

**It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. **

"What?" said the three teenagers in unison. James grabbed the book and reread the sentence.

"What does that mean?" asked Lily. She never heard of wizards having such a bond through wands.

"nothing good I can imagine." said Sirius, voicing Lily and James's fear.

"I'll have to ask Moony about it, he knows more about this type of stuff then I do." said James taking out a piece of parchment and writing things down that he would look up later.

**"Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"Great like Harry needs any more pressure on his shoulders." sighed Lily. She decided that when she took Harry to the wand-maker she would make sure he was out of the door before the scary man could predict his future.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves, "he said. He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. "You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet, " said Hagrid. Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special, " he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? **

"Because you are my son." said James like that explained everything.

"And because you are my godson." stated Sirius, seriously.

**I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry – I mean, the night my parents died. "Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact.**

"Good advice Hagrid." _I just wish I was the one that gave it to him. _Thought James thinking of all the smart things his parents told him over the years.

**"Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. 86**

"He is going to Hogwarts." whispered Lily. She felt really attached to this child, and even though it was logical seeing as he was her son it was odd for the fact that he was in the future, in a future where she didn't even exist.

"We will change it." said James, Lily looked at him she was surprised that he knew what she was thinking about, but then he was probably thinking the same thing.

"So shall we go take a break and return tonight?" she asked. The boys shifted uncomfortably.

"We can't." said Sirius. Lily watched the boys closely something was going on.

"How come?" she asked innocently trying to figure it out. Sirius glanced at James who threw back a worried look.

"We are going to visit Remus at his mom's." he answered, which was half of the truth.

"Why would you be visiting him at his moms?" that didn't make any sense, it was Remus's mom that was sick not Remus himself. She continued watching the two boys.

"Umm... he needs moral support." said Sirius. The boys shrugged and left the room Lily watched them leave. _There is something fishy about this. _She thought, she left the head's room and headed to Gryffindor tower hoping to meet up with Alice and Marlene to head down to lunch. Her friends were starting to question her absence during the weekend and Lily was glad classes were starting back up in a day so she wouldn't have to answer awkward questions.

When James and Sirius was far enough from the Common room James punched Sirius on the shoulder.

"Moral support? Come on Padfoot!" he hissed.

"Well what was I SUPPOSED to say? You didn't come up with anything better." he whispered back. Eyeing the group of fourth year Ravenclaws that were gathered at the end of the hallway.

"You are useless Padfoot." said James punching his best friend again before leaving him behind with the girls and heading to the Great Hall. _Getting out tonight with out getting caught is gonna be challenging. _He thought as he watched Lily settling down with her friends at the other end of Gryffindor table. _Lets hope Lily has something better to do than try to catch me doing something wrong. _But when it came to Lily Evans, James Potter was never lucky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review! Really do it, I will write better, AND faster if you do. Plus I just want to know that someone is actually reading this.<strong>_

**_You guys still haven't guessed who the letter sender is :(_**

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Goodbye until next chapter. **_


	6. What are the Marauders?

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Here is a non-book chapter, I promise they will be back to reading the next chapter... NEXT chapter :)**_

**_New people are reading with them soon! Yay!_**

**_Hope you guys still like my story please continue reviewing!_**

_**SaraHunterOfArtemis: It's not Harry, though he obviously wants his parents back this is someone who want's Harry's parents back as well, plus it's a female sender. It's not Hermione... :) Good guess though.**_

**_I don't own Harry._**

_**xxxx Marauder2184**_

* * *

><p>It was nine o' clock and Lily was sitting at her desk staring at the parchment before her. She didn't see James or Sirius the entire day. <em>Maybe they did go see Remus. <em>She thought, but something was telling her that, that was not the case. She got out of her chair and paced around the room for a bit. She walked by James's desk and saw something move on the parchment that was laying open on his desk. _What is this...?_ she thought walking over and picking up the parchment. She looked down and saw her name and a tiny set of foot prints. Holding the paper she moved around the room, the foot prints on the picture moved as well. _What the heck is this? _She cast a spell to check for dark magic, nothing registered. She opened the parchment up and she saw more tiny footprints everywhere with tiny names next to them. It took he a few minutes to realize that this was a map of Hogwarts. _So this is how the Marauders manage to get away from getting into trouble. _She though, holding the map in one hand she walked over to the couch and started looking at each little name, she found Alice in the Gryffindor tower sitting next Frank by the fire. Severus Snape was walking around in the dungeons. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, Lily didn't notice how much time was passed until she looked at the clock and it was now eleven thirty. She looked at James's room he still wasn't back. She looked at the map,

"Find Potter." she said. All of the sudden the map refolded itself and Lily looked down. On the grounds near the Forbidden Forest there were three dots. Remus Lupin (Moony), Sirius Black (Padfoot) and James Potter (Prongs). Lily stared at the map. _What the hell do they think they're doing at midnight out on the grounds? They are in SO much trouble. _

Grabbing her wand and her cloak she left the common room. Luckily she didn't encounter anyone in the hallways she quickly made her way across the gran staircase and escaped outside into the fresh air. The moon was full high and bright in the sky, Lily looked around everything seemed to be at peace. She looked down at the map, the three boys were now by the Whomping Willow. _What are they thinking? They are going to get hurt, or killed! _She couldn't believe James as the HEAD BOY could be stupid as to sneak out at night, and Remus wasn't even supposed to be there! She walked across the grounds towards the wild tree. She looked back down at the map but the Marauders were no longer on it, she walked towards the tree which was perfectly still, cautiously walking around it she saw a dark passageway at the base of the tree, she slowly crept towards it afraid she might awaken the tree when it was clear the tree wasn't moving Lily entered the passageway. It was dark and damp, she felt a shiver as she walked down the dark trail. Something did not feel right to her. Eventually she reached a set of stairs, it was an old stair case and it creaked as she walked up to it, she reached a small door and crawled through walking into a landing. Everything in the hallways seemed to be broken, and strewn around the room. She walked down the hallway and looked into the rooms as she passed it seemed that every room was torn apart. _What happened here? What is this place. _She heard a howl from few floors above and stopped dead in her tracks. Curious as to what made that noise she carefully walked up another flight of stairs. She entered another room and everything in there was also broken, chairs were strewn around the room, the bed didn't have a mattress and the metal legs were bent into unnatural shapes. She stared around the room, the windows were bordered up and she couldn't tell where she was.

"What do you think you're doing Evans?" said a cold voice behind her making her jump. Lily turned and saw James, his hair was in a mess and he had a big gash across his cheek that was gushing blood.

"I can ask you the same thing Potter." she shot back, a howl came from upstairs, James shot a look upstairs and stared back at Lily.

"You shouldn't be here Lily, this is dangerous." he said in a quiet voice.

"What makes you any different Potter, sneaking out in the middle of the night, lying about your whereabouts. Oh and what about this map?" she held the parchment to him. James glared at the map he couldn't believe he left it out. There was an another howl and there was a loud crash upstairs.

"Potter what is going on here?" James tensed, he knew Sirius wouldn't be able to control Remus for too long and the longer Lily stayed the more danger she would be in.

"Lily listen to me you need to leave. Now." he tried to push her towards the door but she twisted out of his grasp.

"You are going to tell me what is going on or I am not leaving." she said evenly holding her ground. At that precise moment she saw a large dog getting slammed into a wall on the second landing, with a whine the dog jumped and attacked the unseen foe. There was a loud howl.

"Lily you need to leave." said James, but it was too late Remus got passed Sirius and was now slowly moving down the stairs smelling the air and staring at the two humans below. Lily stared at the werewolf. Her head was buzzing at one hundred miles an hour putting facts together.

"Oh my god.." she whispered backing away from the staircase towards the back wall. James gave her a pained look and turned towards the werewolf.

"James wha.." before she could finish James vanished and in his place was a large stag. The stag attacked the werewolf and the two started to fight. Lily stood frozen in the corner, too scared to move or even scream. She saw the stag getting smashed into the stairs railing. _James! _She thought. The stag jumped up and continued fighting the wolf, moment later a big black dog joined him and the two pushed the werewolf back into the upstairs room after a few minutes of crashes and loud howls, there was silence. Seconds later she heard the door open and Sirius staggered down the stairs, his skin was covered in cuts and there were bruises all over his body. He looked at Lily taking too much effort to keep his head up.

"Lily, go home, we'll see you in the morning." Lily opened her mouth to say no but he stretched out his hand towards her.

"Take the map and leave." he said, his was shaking and after a last guilty look towards the girl he turned around and disappeared within one of the rooms. Lily grabbed her wand finally coming around to her senses and fled the building sprinting down the passageway and back onto the grounds, quickly checking the map and making sure her way was clear she ran all the way to her common room and collapsed on the floor in front of the fire place. _Remus Lupin is a werewolf! _She thought. But she already knew that, ever since she read about werewolves for DADA class she put two and two together. It was such a shock to see it in reality. What made it even worse that James and Sirius were animagi and they were running around with a werewolf! Lily was still on the ground with tear tracks on her face when James, and Sirius stumbled into the room hours later. Bleeding and bruised the boys glanced at Lily's body on the floor.

"We are so screwed." said Sirius.

"You got that right." answered James quietly, grabbing a blanket and a pillow of the couch he placed the pillow under Lily's head carefully as to not awaken her and threw the blanket over her, he didn't want to risk waking her up by moving her onto a bed.

"Will she be okay there until morning?" asked Sirius settling down on the couch.

"She'll be fine... I can't imagine she will be very happy with us once she wakes up though." said James sitting down into a chair. "Go to bed Padfoot." he said to his best friend who immediately shut his eyes and moments later he too was fast asleep. James watched Lily and soon he too was asleep.

Lily awoke hours later the sun was shining brightly through the windows, the opened her eyes and threw off the blanket on her shoulders and looked around the room. Sirius was sprawled across the couch near her and james was sitting in a very uncomfortable looking position across the room.

"Wake up!" she said loudly and both boys awoke jumping up on their feet staring at the red-headed Head Girl with fear. Lily watched the boys.

"Care to explain anything to me?" she asked placing both of her hands on her hips. At that exactly moment Remus burst into the room and stopped staring at the scene in the room.

"Lily..." he started, but before he could finish he was cut off by Lily, who turned back towards James and Sirius.

"DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE RUNNING AROUND AS ANIMAGI WITH A WEREWOLF?" she yelled. James and Sirius just stood there not sure what to say. They knew that no matter what they said she would just get angrier.

"And your son Potter! We are supposed to change the future and you go running off risking your life!" she came over and slapped James across the face, tears flowing down her face. She turned to Sirius who backed away afraid she would hit him too. She glared at the boy and turned to Remus. She always had huge respect for the Marauder he was the only reasonable one.

"And YOU! How can you let these dim-witted idiots do this?" she asked. She stared him down and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. The boys stood silently around the room. James shook his head and walked into his own room shutting the door. Sirius walked over to the couch and sat down looking gravely at the closed door. Remus walked over to Lily's door and knocked, when he got no answer he carefully opened the door and entered, Lily was on her bed, she didn't even look up when he entered.

"Lily I'm sorry." he said quietly. He stood awkwardly by the door not exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

"It's not your fault." she answered.

"It's not their fault." he corrected. Lily looked up at him.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Remus noticed she didn't say they, she was talking about James.

"He was doing it for me." he answered.

"He was putting himself in danger." she shot back thinking of the night before when he stepped in front of her between him and Remus. "He is an ILLEGAL animagus!" exclaimed Lily.

"I know that, he did it for me too keep me company when I transformed! I beg them not to but he won't let me suffer on my own." said Remus sadly.

"It's still dangerous."

"He knows that."

"I don't like it." she said. She never really put much thought into James Potter's well being but after watching him wrestle an angry werewolf something inside her clicked. Or maybe it was also the fact that she was going to have her future son with the boy.

"Neither do I." whispered Remus back, he hated when his friends transformed, they put themselves into danger and Remus had no control over it, and should something ever happen he would forever be responsible. Lily stared at her hands that were now clasped in front of her, she wasn't really mad at Potter anymore she was just upset that he was acting so stupidly.

"Is Black still out there?" she asked.

"Probably... unless he is talking to James." answered Remus.

"Can you.." she began but before she could finish her sentence Remus nodded.

"I'll get him and we'll see you later Lils." he said leaving the room. Once outside he nodded to Sirius and pointed to the door making it clear that they should leave the two to talk. Sirius got the message and got up throwing another look at James's door. Lily slowly got off her bed and opened her door, the common room was empty the room was silent, she walked over to James's room and knocked he didn't answer,she pushed the door open and walked into the room. James was laying on his bed fast asleep. Lily walked over to him and sat down next to him. She tried to be careful as to not wake him up, but even with the slightest movement, james's eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes.

"Lily!"

"I'm sorry I woke you up." she said, surprised how light of a sleeper he was.

"No it's fine, I shouldn't be sleeping anyways." he answered getting up and running his hand through his hair.

Lily looked at James who was staring at the ground, somewhat afraid to look back at her.

"You could have gotten hurt." said Lily.

"I know."

"You're and illegal animagus."

"I know."

"You broke about 50 different school rules and you're the Head Boy."

"I know."

"Are you gonna say anything else?"

"Uhh... um...I'm sorry?"

"Are you asking me that?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess I should say thank you."

"For what?"

"For fighting a werewolf for me." she answered, "I m still quite angry with you James, what you did was irresponsible, dangerous and stupid, but I know I can't stop you from doing it so I am going to let it drop for now." she got off his bed and walked towards the door.

"Clean yourself up you look like hell." she said before departing, James chuckled looking down at his blood stained clothes.

"Thanks Lily."

"You're welcome Potter."

In another part of the castle two teenagers were sitting next to each other on the couch when a red letter appeared before them.

"What's this?" asked Alice, she reached over and grabbed the letter out of mid air, Frank looked over he shoulder.

"It's addressed to both of us." he said.

"Yes, thank you I can read." she answered. She carefully opened the letter and began to read to herself, Frank read over her shoulder.

_Dear Alice and Frank,_

_Please read this entire letter. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. Recently some of your friends have received a book, this certain book is a key that can be used by you as well as them to change the future. I am sending you this letter to let you know that you are now to join the following people to read the book with them: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus keep in mind that no one else knows about this book so your reading of it will have to stay within the group. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your future anonymous friend._

Alice was still reading after Frank finished. After she was done the letter disappeared and the couple looked at each other.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Alice, Frank shrugged I guess James and Lily will be able to tell us. Alice nodded.

"That explains why we haven't seen Lily around for a while she's been reading."

"I wonder what this is all about..." said Frank thoughtfully.

"Why would we need to change the future?" was the question Alice asked, getting up the two walked out to find the other four teenagers.

Lily was sitting at her desk looking over her Charms essay when another red letter appeared. Quickly picking it up she read through it.

_Dear Lily_

_I am sending you a quick note to let you know that Alice Haglesburn and Frank Longbottom are going to be joining you shortly in reading the next book._

_Also don't be mad at James, he was doing what he thought was right._

_Love_

_Your anonymous future friend._

"How do you know I am mad at James..." frowned Lily, before the parchment disappeared she saw a quick note at the bottom of it.

_I know many things Lily Evans._With that the paper evaporated from Lily's fingers.

"James!" she yelled, and James ran out of the room.

"What!" Lily laughed at his expression.

"Alice and Frank have to read with us now." she answered.

"Why?"

"Because a letter said so." she answered simply. "Go find Black and Remus." she ordered before grabbing the book off the mantel by the fire.

"Can I have my map?" he asked. Lily completely forgot about the map. That was something she has yet to talk to him about.

"No, your punishment is to go look for them...manually." she answered. James glared at her, shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Lily sat down on the couch looking at the cover of the book. The picture of her son was staring back at her. She smiled. There was a knock on the door and she heard the portrait outside ask the visitors the password, knowing that it was Alice and Frank she opened the door for them.

"Welcome guys." she said giving Alice a hug.

"Welcome yourself, what's going on?" asked Alice quickly.

"You get to read with us now." said Lily happily.

"Read about what?" asked Frank looking at the book in Lily's hands.

"Well right now about my future son with Potter." she hoped that if she said it quiet enough Alice might miss the "Potter" part but she wasn't very lucky.

"Did you just say your son WITH POTTER?" yelled Alice a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Yes... unfortunately I did." said Lily looking away avoiding Alice's head drilling stare.

"Well this should be interesting," laughed Alice settling down in on one of the couches, when is your future husband going to arrive?" she asked innocently, Lily glared.

"As soon as he find Black and Remus." she answered quickly. Alice raised her eyebrows and exchanged a look with her boyfriend. _She didn't deny that he was he future husband. What in the world happened in two days to get Lily Evans even consider James Potter as a human being. THE James Potter... as her husband? Whhaaatttttt?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! Please!<strong>_

_**I beg you! On my knees right now begging!.**_

_**Thanks guys :)**_


	7. The Journey From Platform 9 34

_**Hey Everyone. Thanks for reading.**_

_**i don't own Harry Potter.**_

**_PLEASE NOTE!:_ I have finals coming up for next few days, and I am loosing my laptop next wednesday, meaning that I might not post for a while... like maybe a month... :( :(:(:(:( I might try to update another chapter before wednesday but i am not sure if I will have time.__**

_**Sorry about that. :(**_

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>Finally when Sirius and Remus were found the five teenagers settled down to read the book.<p>

Alice was reading.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS**

Alice read.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Who are the Dursleys? And why did they shut your son in a cupboard?" asked Alice throwing Lily a worried look.

"The Dursleys are my sister and my brother-in-law. And they shut my son in a cupboard because they hate wizards and they are the ones taking care of him." answered Lily bitterly, she knew she will have to do a lot of explaining to her best friend and her boyfriend. Before Frank could ask the question that was on the tip of Alice's tongue James spoke up.

"We are dead. Voldemort killed us, but Harry survived somehow, so Dumbledore sent him to live with them." Alice was about to ask more questions but Frank give her a light squeeze telling her they will ask questions a bit later, neither James or Lily seemed particularly comfortable with the topic

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. **

"Prongslet is reading his books during the summer holiday." said Sirius shaking his head with shame.

"At-least he bothers to open them unlike you two." said Lily looking at him and James.

"Hey I read my books!" said James defensively.

"Only when you feel like it." said Remus quietly. Alice and Frank watched the exchange.

"Are we going to have to deal with this the entire chapter?" asked Frank. Lily nodded. Frank sighed, but Alice laughed. _This was going to be entertaining!_

**It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. **

"Hey guys... we won't be doing that again." said Sirius thoughtfully, he always counted down the days until school started, now he will have to find something new to countdown to.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. **

"You better give my son a ride." warned James. Alice stared at him.

"You do know the book won't respond right?" James shot her an annoyed look.

"Sorry..." murmured Alice, knowing she said the wrong thing.

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. "Er - Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. "Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts. "Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. "Thank you. "He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"Is that really what muggles think of us?" asked Frank, he was a pureblood and never spent much time around muggles.

"Magic carpets are illegal anyways, they got banned after Warlock the third mass produced them in the muggle world..." said Sirius, surprising everyone with his knowledge of such fact.

"What! Don't look at me like that Binns told me that story." he said. Alice chuckled.

"You WOULD listen to Binns while every other student is falling asleep."

"He says interesting things!" said Sirius, the rest looked at him shook their heads.

**Harry didn't say anything. "Where is this school, anyway?""I don't know, " said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock, " he read. His aunt and uncle stared. "Platform what?"**

"Oh don't be so shocked Tuney you've been there. You know where it is." said Lily, knowing that t even though her sister was fully aware of where the platform was there was no way she was going to tell her nephew that.

**"Nine and three-quarters. ""Don't talk rubbish, " said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters. ""It's on my ticket. ""Barking, " said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother. ""Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. "Taking Dudley to the hospital, " growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"He has a tail?" asked Frank curiously.

"Long story." answered Remus. But Alice wasn't giving up, she put down the book.

"We have time." Lily sighed and the Marauders along with her told Alice and Frank the story of how Hagrid came to rescue their son and in the process gave their nephew a pig's tail.

"That is great! But I thought Hagrid couldn't do magic?" asked Alice in between her laughing fits.

"Yeah I thought so too." said Lily.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He gotup and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes – he'd change on the train. **

"Thank god he is using his brain." said Remus, remembering seeing some muggle-borns in their uniform before they even got on the train and the odd looks the muggles gave them.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

"You would think your son had the plague or something." said Frank, not understanding why the muggle boy disliked Harry so much.

"Well in his opinion he does." said Lily, "The Dursleys despise magic."

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. "Have a good term, " said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away.**

"PETUNIA EVANS! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY SON LIKE THAT?" yelled Lily causing both Alice and Frank jump about a foot of their seats.

"Merlin's beard Lily must you yell so loud." asked Frank.

"No kidding..." said Alice trying to breathe in deeply and slow down her racing heart. James fingered his wand in case Lily lost her temper.

**All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

"Oh no!" exlaimed Lily.

"Bad idea Harry." said James shaking his head.

"Use your brains baby Prongslet!" said Sirius.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.**

_One would think at times. _Thought Sirius. James glared at him almost like challenging him to voice his thoughts. Sirius gave him an innocent look and looked to Alice who continued reading.

**Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it;he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"That would definitely NOT be the thing to do." said Remus thinking of all of the bad things that could happen from that minor action.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "- packed with Muggles, of course - - "Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"Weasleys?" asked Alice curiously, Molly Prewett was her friend when she was in her first years at Hogwarts and she and Arthur Weasley got married right as they graduated Hogwarts, and were not blessed with a newborn.

"Probably, not that many redheaded wizards around, plus didn't they just have a son?" asked Lily.

"Yeah I was invited to the baby shower, his name is Bill." said Lily.

"Awww..." cowed Lily.

"That doesn't make sense." said Remus thoughtfully. Lily turned to him.

"What doesn't?"

"If your son is eleven here, and Bill is just born then he won't be in Hogwarts when Harry is, how many kids did Arthur have?"

"Well apparently more then four." laughed Alice, she could just imagine the women having an entire house full of children.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't go... "**

"Or more then five..." said Alice slowly.

"They aren't very ri..." before James could finish the sentence he felt a bang against his head.

"James! Just because you have massive amount of money doesn't mean you have to point out that other don't!" said Lily angrily, James glared at her, he didn't get why she was so determined to make him feel bad about the amount of money he had.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. "What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. "Fred, you next, " the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George, " said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?""Sorry, George, dear. ""Only joking, I am Fred, " said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

"Those two are trouble makers I'l bet." said Frank noticing the same attitude about the two boys he first noticed in the Marauders.

"Not if Molly Weasley is their mother." answered Lily, knowing how strict the woman was. She held out her hand and shook with Frank sealing the bet.

"Prepare to lose Lils, Frank doesn't bet unless he can win." said Alice thoughtfully.

"There is no way he can KNOW that they will be though."

"Intuition." smiled Frank, exchanging a look with Sirius who was famous for his intuitive abilities.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it. **

"Well I suppose that's what it looks like to a muggle, but really the platform it feels forever to actually get through a barrier, I mean it looks like you are running into a brick wall." said Remus, even after seven year of going to Hogwarts he still couldn't get used to the barrier.

**"Excuse me, " Harry said to the plump woman. "Hello, dear, " she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too. "She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

"Beautiful young child. Wonderful description." laughed James.

**"Yes, " said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to - - ""How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry, " she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

"Please remind me to thank Molly next time we see her." murmured Lily, smiling at the book, she was glad that her son was getting taken care of.

**"Er - okay, " said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -It didn't come... He kept on running... He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. **

"Eleven o' clock." said James.

"Every year." echoed Sirius.

"Same time." finished Remus.

**Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. **

"Why are there cats?" asked Remus, he never remembered cats on the platform.

"Maybe they are pets?" asked Lily thoughtfully.

"We aren't allowed to have cats." said Frank who was forced to leave his favorite animal at home.

"We WE aren't, but obviously they can remember the list it said, cat or toad or owl." said James recalling the list.

"Oh." .

**Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again. ""Oh, Neville, " he heard the old woman sigh.**

"Who would bring a TOAD to school?" asked Alice, she hated toads ever since third year when the marauders charmed one to stay in her hair for an entire day. From that day forward not only did she hate toads with passion she also kept her her short and spiky so no other animal can attempt to make a nest in it. James smirked also remembering the prank.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on. "The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. **

"What is it?" asked Lily immediately concerned for the safety of the kids on that platform.

"Does it matter? It's obviously against the rules and I already respect him." asked James, although he too wanted to know what the creature was.

"You're the Head Boy!" exclaimed Lily. James smiled at her.

"Head Boy on the outside, a true Marauder on the inside Evans." he exchanged a high five with his best friends.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ask for help Harry." said Lily. Alice watched her best friends, it was odd to see Lily in the same room as James and actually having them be civil to one another, it was even stranger to see her so wrapped up in a character that isn't even real. _Yet._

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please, " Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks, " said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"Here it goes.." said Sirius.

"My poor son." thought Lily, she didn't want him to always bring himself attention because of a stupid scar.

**"Blimey, " said the other twin. "Are you"**

"He is." answered Sirius.

**He is, " said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" said Harry. **

"Your son is the famous Potter who defeated Voldy and he asks "what"?" laughed Alice.

"He doesn't know why he is famous Al, after all he was just a baby." said James.

**"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins. "Oh, him, " said Harry. **

"You have to teach your son the proper way to converse." said Frank, laughing at the Potter's future son.

**"I mean, yes, I am. "The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?""Coming, Mom. "With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

"Thank god they left, they won't ask Harry any questions." said Lily.

"Don't you want our son to make friends Evans?" asked James, "After all people will always ask him questions."

"I suppose." she answered.

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

"Harry James Potter! Do not eavesdrop!" said Lily sternly and loudly.

"Harry James Potter eh?" smirked Alice.

"That's his name." shot back Lily, Alice laughed.

"Who came up with the name I wonder." she mused watching Lily's face turn redder and James smiling.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose. "The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got some fink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up, " said Ron. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now. "The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"Oh god a prefect." said James and Sirius in horror.

"What's wrong with prefects?" asked Lily, after-all she was one before she became the Head Girl and so was Remus. Before James could answer Lily continued.

**"Can't stay long, Mother, " he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves- - ""Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have saidsomething, we had no idea. ""Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it, " said the other twin. "Once - - ""Or twice - - ""A minute - - ""All summer - - ""Oh, shut up, " said Percy the Prefect. **

"Percy the Prefect." laughed James.

"Sounds like git to me." said Sirius.

"Black!" exclaimed Lily.

"Sorry Lily flower."

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins."Because he's a prefect, " said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there. "She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or - - "**

"Blown up a toilet? I TOLD YOU THERE WERE PRANKSTERS!" yelled Frank clapping his hands, he had too much experience with the Marauders and could easily tell these things, almost like Remus's good sense of smell he had a good sense of the trouble makers around him.

"Blown up a toilet?" whispered Sirius to James and the two exchanged a look.

"Don't even think about it Potter." said Lily warningly.

"Oh don't worry Lily, **I **am not thinking about it."

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. ""Great idea though, thanks, Mom. ""It's not funny. And look after Ron. ""Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. ""Shut up, " said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

"Annnddd back to Harry." said Sirius in a stage voice.

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?""Who?""Harry Potter!"Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please... "**

"He has a fan and he hasn't even stepped at Hogwarts yet. I am afraid he beats your record Prongs." said Remus laughing his head off and earning a glare from both James and Lily.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?""Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning. ""Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to getonto the platform. ""Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"Don't you dare ask my son that Weasley!" said Lily in a low voice. James too tensed up next to her. Alice who liked everything to be calmed snapped at her friends.

"Would you two just RELAX? Really this is a book, this hasn't happened yet! And it might not happen, so stop freaking out."

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school. "**

"Thank you Molly, once again I owe you one." said Lily, glad that the woman was so nice to her son.

**"All right, keep your hair on. "A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls. ""We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"AWWWWW!" exclaimed James, Remus and Sirius at the same time, the girls along with Fred gave them an odd look.

**"George!""Only joking, Mom. "The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

"It will be Harry." said Lily.

"Anything is better then living with those muggles." said Sirius, sending Lily an apologetic look which she simply waved away.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. **

"Does it look like anyone is sitting there?" asked Sirius, he was now starting to worry that the redhead was also mentally defected. He was really paranoid about having mental problems.

"The entire train is filled yet no one is sitting with my son." said James bitterly.

**"Everywhere else is full. "Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose."Hey, Ron. "The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"Can I please express how proud I am of them." said James, "They are following in our footsteps!"

"I don't think Hogwarts need another set of Marauders." said Alice thinking of all of the pranks that the Marauders pulled on her, Lily and the rest of the Hogwarts population.

**"Right, " mumbled Ron. "Harry, " said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then. "Bye, " said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"No he just has a scar in a shape of a lightning bolt because he likes the way it looks, and he is an exactl copy of James Potter because he took a polyjuice potion." snapped Sirius, irritated with the book.

"Woah! Chill Padfoot the boy doesn't know what I look like, and also polyjuice potion will make him look exactly like me. " said James.

**Harry nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, " said Ron. "And have you really got -you know... "He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who"Yes, " said Harry, "but I can't remember it. ""Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. "Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. "**

"Your son remembers the killing curse since he was one year old?" asked Frank confused.

"I guess so," said Lily "He dreams about it often."

**"Wow, " said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. "Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. "Er - Yes, I think so, " said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." **

"There is nothing wrong with muggles!" said Lily, she really hated the prejudice.

"Well after hearing about your re.." Alice didn't finish before Lily had her wand out.

"You don't want to finish that sentence." she hissed. Alice raised her hand in the air.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez Lils why are you so tense?" Before waiting for an answer she kept reading.

**"So you must know loads of magic already. "The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "I heard you went to live with Muggles, " said Ron. "What are they like?""Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers. ""Five, " said Ron. **

"Five children? Merlin's beard!" yelled Sirius.

"Seven." corrected Lily counting Ron and his little sister assuming that there were no more Weasleys hiding out at home. Alice shook her head she couldn't imagine having seven children, really she couldn't even imagine having one, _I might forget it somewhere, or drop it, really maybe I should just not have kids I am too careless to be responsible after a child._Almost like he read her mind, Frank reached over and pulled her closer. Alice coughed and kept reading.

**For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.**

"That's kind of sad." said Lily.

"Hey I was right Bill's graduated already." said Remus remembering his earlier musings.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand,**

"Oh that cannot be good!" said Alice.

"Why?" asked Lily. This was when it was obvious that Lily wasn't born into a wizarding family.

"Because each wizard has an individual wand you won't have good results with a different wand." answered Remus.

**and Percy's old rat. "Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead. "Ron's ears went pink.**

"I tol.." started James.

"Don't even Potter." answered Lily. The two went silent again listening to the story.

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd neverhad any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. **

_Thank merlin he didn't inherit his father's arrogance about money. _Thought Lily.

**This seemed to cheer Ron up. "... And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ing a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped. "What?" said Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people - - "**

"He of all people should say the name." stated James.

"The fear of the name.." started Alice but the she was cut off when everyone nodded their heads having heard that statement many times.

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, " said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet, " he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class. "**

"You won't be." said James and Lily at the same time.

"Of course he won't look who he has for parents." said Alice beaming at her friends.

"After all he has your brains." said Remus.

"And my charm." laughed James.

"My son, will not try to use his popularity to get through school." said Lily staring at James, who gave her an innocent look.

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Exhibit A." said James poking Lily's ribs earning a yelp from the girl and then a shove which caused him to fall off the couch.

"Damn Evans watch where you push."

"Watch where you put your hands Potter."

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, ChocolateFrogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry hadnever seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"He bought eleven sickles worth of candy!" said Lily.

"So?" asked James who was famous for buying so much food at the trolly for himself and his cabin mates that should you want something you would have to get there before he did.

"So! He has to learn to manage his money and not spend it left and right!"

"It's not like he doesn't have enough." said Sirius, he's been to the Potter's safe with James on many accounts.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?"**

"Harry you better share." said Lily strictly making Alice laugh.

"What?" she asked annoyed that she was being laughed at.

"Nothing Lils, you just sound like a mom that's all." answered Frank.

**"Starving, " said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef. ""Swap you for one of these, " said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on - - ""You don't want this, it's all dry, " said Ron. "She hasn't got much time, " he added quickly, "you know, with five of us. "**

"You are being offered food! Just take it!" exclaimed Sirius, he couldn't understand how anyone, ANYONE could beat around the bush so much when it came to food, especially sweets.

**"Go on, have a pasty, " said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"Awww little Harry's first friend." said Alice.

"Finally." said James, although he didn't think a Weasley was the first person he would become friends with.

"I am glad he has some sense to share." said Lily worried that he would turn out exactly like his father thinking about the obnoxious first year she had to share a compartment with seven years prior.

_He is making friends with mental kids. Just wonderful._thought Sirius.

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. "No, " said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"Hey! Me too!" said Alice.

"I have like three." said Sirius he had a huge collection of cards because of the amount of times he's been to the hospital wing along with James and the gifts he received while there.

"Trade?" asked Alice hopefully.

"I'll think about it." he answered.

**"What?""Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy. "Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

"Dumbledore!" chorused the teenager in the room.

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa –thanks Harry turned over his card and read:ALBUS DUMBLEDORECURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. **

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" asked Remus.

"What is alchemy?" asked Sirius. Neither of the boys got an answer because Alice didn't pause in her reading.

**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!"**

"Well OBVIOUSLY Prongslet, they don't stick around all day." said Sirius sighing loudly.

"He doesn't know that Padfoot muggle pictures don't move." said James.

"Well that's lame."

"Yeah I know."

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, " said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... Do you want it? You can start collecting. "Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself, " said Harry."But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos. ""Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"**

"Doesn't that boy ever visit his shed?" asked Frank, he has has been at the Arthur Weasley's house a few times and seen the muggle photographs the man kept on the walls of the tiny shack.

"Probably isn't allowed." said Alice, she has yet to see the collection of muggle things Arthur kept but she has heard all about it form Molly.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist ofWoodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. **

Lily scrunched her nose, she did not enjoy the candy, she couldn't understand why people ate something when they couldn't guess what it even tasted like.

**"You want to be careful with those, " Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once. **

"Eww." said Alice.

"I've had one like that, it was nasty." said James.

**"Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts. "They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry, " he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"Why he would have a toad, is beyond me." said Alice.

"I would be glad that I lost it, in fact I would probably throw it out of the window as soon as I got on the train." said Sirius who preferred cats as pets.

"Woah? Padfoot what happened to your tree-hugger nature?" asked Remus. Sirius shugged.

**"He'll turn up, " said Harry. "Yes, " said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him... "He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered, " said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could.**

Sirius snorted, he did not like being on the same brain waves as the Weasley boy.

**Mindy you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. "The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference, " said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look...**

We didn't learn color spells until second year." said Lily cautiously.

"We didn't Lily, you already knew them." corrected James.

**"He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. Unicorn hair's nearly poking out anyway He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"Oh god not another perfect student." moaned Sirius, he didn't want his godson involved with any goody-goodies.

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one, " she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

"Quite the looker that one." murmured James, earning a kick from Lily.

"Hey the book said it not me!" he explained rubbing his back.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it, " said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then. "She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right. "He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

The room was silent for a moment before the teenagers burst into hysterical laughter.

"You can't be serious!" said Remus.

"He couldn't really think that that was a real spell?" asked Lily laughing.

"Apparently he did." said Frank wiping tears from his eyes. It took everyone a few minutes to calm down before Alice could return to the the book.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witch craft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough**

"History repeats its self." said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, causing everyone else to laugh while she stared at them with confusion painted on her face.

"She sounds just like you." exclaimed Alice, remembering when she first met Lily in charms class, her first day, the girl knew every spell professor Flitwick asked her.

"I do not!" Nobody bothered arguing with her.

**-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"Thank merlin as well I might have to disown you." joked James. Lily glared at him and Sirius shifted uncomfortably next to him.

**"I'm Ron Weasley, " Ron muttered. "Harry Potter, " said Harry. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. **

"She memorized her school books AND read more? She might be worse then Evans!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You know Padfoot reading won't kill you." said Remus who was often found with a book in his hands.

You're right Moony, but I rather not take the chance." answered Sirius.

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, " said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...**

"All these people should stop talking about the houses! I don't want my son to be prejudice against any house." said Lily hotly.

**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "And she left, taking the toad-less boy with her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it, " said Ron.**

"Such negative attitude Ron Weasley." commented Alice.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud. ""What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor, " said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.**

"Nothing bad would happen." said Lily, James and Sirius and Alice shot her disapproving looks.

**""That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?""Yeah, " said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter, " said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts, " said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -someone tried to rob a high security vault. **

"That's crazy!" said Alice.

"That's impossible." said Sirius, thinking of the poem that is written upon the entrance to the bank.

"I agree that it's crazy." said James, "But obviously it's not impossible."

**"Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?""Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it. "Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Er - I don't know any, " Harry confessed.**

James groaned shaking his head. Sirius have him a sympathetic pat.

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world - - " And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad-less boy, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from MadamMalkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"Well duh! It's Harry Potter." said Sirius. _And you're a Malfoy and I want you to stay as far as you can from my godson. _

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?""Yes, " said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, " said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. **

"No." growled Sirius. James and Remus also had a negative reaction to that statement. Lily and Alice looked at the boys confused, the name did not mean anything to them, Frank knew the Malfoys and knew that they were followers of Lord Voldemort.

**"Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. "He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.**

"If my son becomes friends with a Malfoy, I will kill my self." said James weakly, he couldn't have his son, a son of a future auror, become friends with a son of a Death Eater.

**"He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks, " he said coolly. **

_Thank merlin. Thought_ James, Remus and Sirius in unison.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter, " he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

"He didn't!" gasped Lily, she didn't know why the Malfoys were but she knew she definitely did not like this child. James glared at the book, Alice unconsciously moved closer to Frank afraid that James might snap and curse her. Lily put a cautionary hand on James's shoulder to keep him from attack something, or someone. Nodding at Alice, who took that as a signal to keep reading.

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. "Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again, " Ron said, his face as red as his hair. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" **

"No he is not. MY SON will not be fighting on his first ride on the school train." said Lily loudly emphasizing the ownership of her son.

"If the stupid Slytherin's don't stop provoking them I give them permission." said James bitterly. Lily didn't bother getting angry at James for that comment.

**Malfoy sneered. "Unless you get out now, " said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. "But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some. "Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" yelled Sirius suddenly very concerned for the wellbeing of his godson and his future friend.

"If you would shut up I can finish." said Alice clearly annoyed by the sudden interruption.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

"You have got to be kidding me." said Frank.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in."**

"We should nickname her Lily Evans number two." said Sirius.

"I am not like her!" said Lily pointing her wand at Sirius threateningly, the boy immediately closed his mouth.

"Oh so this is how you shut him up." said Alice smiling at Sirius and taking out her wand placing it next to her, watching the bewildered look on Sirius's face.

**What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. I think he's been knocked out, " Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep - "And so he had. "You've met Malfoy before? "Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family, " said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side afterYou-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. " He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"What the heck is she still doing there?" asked Alice, she really did not like nosy people and this girl seemed to be exactly like that.

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

"Definitely Lily Evans number two." whispered Sirius to James, escaping the kick Lily aimed at his leg.

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us, " said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?""All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. **

"Alright that girl really needs a lesson on how to make friends." said Lily.

"I bet you thought the same thing when you were on the train for the first time." teased James. Lily glared while Alice nodded her head she wouldn't have been surprised.

**"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. "Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

"Hagrid is still welcoming the students." beamed James, remembering when he was first welcome to Hogwarts.

"Yeah hopefully they changed the boats so people can't fall out of them." said Sirius bitterly, he was the first year that fell, or more to say leaped out of the boat into the frigid lake on his way to the feast.

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so65dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here. "There was a loud "Oooooh!"The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"It looks so beautiful the very first time you see it." said Alice she was amazed when she saw the castle for the first time.

"It always looks beautiful." said Lily.

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. **

"That boy and his toad!" Alice shook her head.

"Well at-least he found it." said Alice.

"I would just let it live in the lake, it would probably be happier." said Sirius.

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"Harry is at Hogwarts." said Lily smiling.

"No more Dursleys." said Remus, happy that he won't have to worry about either James or Lily cursing him or anyone else because of their anger towards the muggles.

"So should we take a bet on Harry's house?" asked Frank, before Lily could protest James took out a piece of paper.

"Alright then I say Gryffindor." he announced writing down his bet.

"Me too." said Alice.

'Ravenclaw for me." said Frank.

"Hufflepuff." said Sirius and five sets of eyes turned to him.

"What? I am just trying to mix it up." he said defensively. James turned to Lily rising his eyebrows in question.

"I refuse to participate in this." she answered. He turned his head to Remus.

"Gryffindor of course." said Remus.

"All right the bet is on!" said James. Before either of them could get up another note appeared in the room. It opened by itself and again a soft voice filled the room.

"Congratulation's to your son for finally making it to Hogwarts." the voice said. "I would like to announce that you are now going to be joined by another reader. Although some of you might really dislike this person I suggest you get over it and read it together in peace." The letter hesitated and a long silence followed.

"So who is it?" asked Sirius impatiently, it was almost like the letter was waiting to be asked.

"Severus Snape."

"No!" yelled James. He ran forward to grab the letter but it was gone before he could reach it, he looked back at his friends who stared at him shocked or in Lily's case somewhat upset.

"No!" repeated james. "There is no way that he is going to read about my son! There is no point to it." he was clutching his wand so tightly his knuckles were white. Seconds later the door to the Head's common room creaked open and a black-haired teenager entered the room. Before either he or anyone else could react James shot a stunning hex at him and Severus crashed against the wall.

"Potter!" yelled Lily jumping off the couch and running over toward Severus, glaring at him as she passed. Remus thinking fast shot a disarming hex towards James and his wand jerked out of his hand and flew towards Remus. James turned to Remus and walked forward, but Remus shot a shielding charm that kept James from coming closer, at the same time Alice and Frank disarmed Sirius and put a body bind on him to make sure he too stayed put. Severus was no standing up. Lily was standing a foot away an apologetic expression on her face, Severus looked at her guilty and turned to James.

"Don't think I want to be here Potter." he sneered.

"Then leave." spit James. The two boys who hated one another since the very first time they laid eyes on one another stared at each other.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? Just leave you are not welcome here." said James, his hands were now shaking slightly.

"I can't because some stupid letter said so." shot back Severus, he was very uncomfortable in a room full of Gryffindors.

"And what exactly did this letter say?" said James his voice low, you could almost feel the coldness coming from his body.

"It said that you and Lily were in danger, and I had to read some book. Not that I care much about your well-being Potter." he said.

"Well you shouldn't care about Lily's either." James answered angrily.

"Potter! I can speak for my self thank you." answered Lily angrily.

"Lily.." James looked at her, pleading.

"It's Evans!" she snapped, and turned to Severus who backed away from her.

"You can stay or you can leave your choice. Choose." Severus looked around the room and the shocked expressions of Alice and Frank the frozen form of Sirius and the awfully calm look on the werewolf's face, lastly at the red, angry face of his nemesis Potter.

"I'll stay." he answered simply.

"Give me your wand." said Lily extending her hand towards her.

"What?" he asked shocked by such request.

"I said give me your wand Sev, I can't have you hexing Potter while we read." she watched him reach into his pocket and take out his wand giving it her.

"Fantastic." she said bitterly walking over to the couch leaned down to grab Sirius's wand out of his hand and sitting down next to Remus, leaving James and Severus to stare at each other for once wand-less, and at loss for something to say. Severus was the first to say something, it was directed towards the group rather then James himself.

"What's the book about?"

"My son." said Lily and James at the same time. Severus blinked and looked between the two, he felt anger rising within him but he kept his face blank.

"Now how is reading about your son going to help keeping you in danger." he asked. Lily could hear the hurt in his voice she looked down, understanding how painful this must have been for her used to be best friend.

"Because we are dead." said James, looking straight at Snape, his eyes were hard and cold, Severus glance flickered towards Lily and for a second his perfect mask like expression collapsed but he regained it back quickly.

"And reading about your son is supposed to keep you alive?" he whispered. Looking at Lily who had tears in her eyes. James desperately wanted to hug her, but her knew there was no chance she would allow him near her right now.

"Yes." she whispered back. The bright green eyes looked with the black ones and the to stared at each other for a very long time, until Remus coughed.

"I will read the book. And I won't hex Potter, if he does the same." said Severus. Lily glanced at James, who's emotions unlike Snape's were dancing all over his face.

"Fine." he answered.

"Fine." said Snape.

* * *

><p>Bgranger1990: <em><strong>thanks for reviewing! :)<strong>_

ginnygirl87: _**Thanks for reviewing :)**_

Disney-Princess-In-Disguise: _**Thanks Sammi I am glad you like my story, and thank you for guessing ;)**_

**_KEEP REVIEWING! IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER BEFORE I GIVE UP MY LAPTOP LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A MONTH_**

_**Thanks Guys :3**_


	8. The Sorting Hat

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

* * *

><p>James walked over to the couch and sat down shooting a glare towards Severus who moved slightly closer to the group and conjured a chair. Alice waved her wand and Sirius was free from the body binding curse, he got up and sat down next to James also staring at Severus. Alice and Frank looked back and fourth between the Marauders and Snape.<p>

"Can I ask a question?" asked Alice carefully as to not get either Lily nor the Marauders to snap at her.

"Yeah?" said Lily.

"Why are **we** reading this book?" she pointed to herself and Frank.

"Maybe you are part of our future?" asked James.

"Why would we be part of your future?" asked Frank.

"Well we're friends, and Alice I was sorta hoping you would be Harry's godmother?" said Lily, questioning the last part. A huge smile lit up Alice's face.

"Really?" she said loudly, Lily nodded sending a look towards James that said not to question her.

"Yay!" said Alice and jumped up to give Lily a hug. Severus grimaced at the action.

"Is there a problem?" asked Alice in a cold voice, although she kept her cool around the Slytherin she still did not like him very much.

"Nothing I can't live though." he answered snidely.

"So you think we are in this book because I am Harry's godmother?" asked Alice, "then why aren't we taking care of him?"

"I don't know." answered Lily.

"You don't think we died too do you?" asked Frank quietly. Alice's eyes went wide, James however, was fast to comfort their friends.

"Of course not! You probably just don't know where he is..." although deep inside he did not believe what he was saying.

"Thanks James," said Frank, he gave Alice a hug but exchanged a quick look with three Marauders that clearly meant he didn't believe what James said either. Before more awkward questions could be asked Remus reached for the book and opened to the newest chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVENTHE SORTING HAT**

He read out loud.

"Let the betting begin." said James.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had avery stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"Good thinking baby Potter it took me a while to get that installed into my head." said Sirius who managed to piss off McGonagall every single class that he attended for the first year of school.

"I am surprised it ever got installed into your head Black." said Severus.

"Be nice." warned Lily.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, " said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. **

"Not the first thing I would have thought of..." said Remus.

"Yeah, me either." nodded Lily. Severus shot Lily a confused look.

"Vernon Dursley is Petunia's future husband." she said. Snape nodded averting the odd glares he was getting from James and Sirius.

**The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts, " said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.**

All of the teenager were quiet for the moment, in a way they all made their own families at Hogwarts. James although he came from a good family took Remus and Sirius along with Peter under his wing, the four were like brothers. Lily came to Hogwarts with a piece missing when her sister declared she didn't want anything to do with the redheaded witch, instead Lily met Alice and the two girls became best friends and were also as close as two sisters would be. Alice found Frank and they were already practically a family. Severus was at home at Hogwarts, but he wouldn't say he had a family, he loved the school and had some friends, he missed Lily's friendship but in the big picture he had more enemies then actual friends. Lily thought about her son. He didn't have a family, his parents were dead, his godparents were heck knows where, and his aunt and uncle hated him, if there was anywhere where the boy was going to find a family it would be Hogwarts.

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. **

"And evil." said Sirius glaring at Snape.

"Isn't your brother in my house Black?" asked Snape knowing that the comment would set Sirius off.

"Don't bring my brother into this Snivellus." snapped Sirius, before Snape could answer clapped her hands loudly and the attention was turned to her.

"Shut up. Both of you, or I will hex you." she said, and then turned to Remus who continued reading.

**While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.**

"It is shocking how after all of the point that get taken away from us we still won the House Cup for last four years." said James.

"Only because Dumbledore is a Gryffindor Alumni." mumbled Snape under his breath.

**I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. **

"I hate how she says that, it is so scary to hear that if you don't know how you actually get sorted." said Lily thinking of her first year when she was having miniature heart attacks before the sorting ceremony.

**"Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Won't work." said Lily, James and Sirius at the same time. Remus and Alice laughed at their best friends and Severus looked at the group with disgust painted in his face.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you, " said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly. "She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking. "Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet- what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.**

"Because that doesn't really happen you idiot boy." said Severus to the book forgetting who was sitting around the room.

"Snivellus just because I have yet to hex you does not mean you can insult my son." said James angrily.

"I'm sorry." replayed Severus sarcastically, "And you haven't hexed me Potter because you don't have a wand." he smirked at James's reaction.

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that 'he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

"Why would he be nervous about that? Obviously it was accidental magic." said Severus not understanding.

"He is living with my sister Sev, she hates magic." answered Lily.

"I know, but she still would have know what it was."

"She never told him that I was a witch."

"Oh."

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Yet again with the negative thoughts Prongslet." said Sirius shaking his head.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed. "What the -?" He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - - ""My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar.**

"Dimwit."said Sirius and Severus at the same time.

**"My old house, you know. ""Move along now, " said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. "Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line, " Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me. "Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. **

"They are golden now? Ours are silver!" said Frank

"This is also like 15 years in the future." laughed Alice.

"I want a gold plate." said James.

**At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History. "It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

"Great description." laughed Alice, deciding that even though her godson had a very pessimistic streak in him he was still pretty cool.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

"So true..." mumbled Severus thinking of Lily's older sister who used to freak out when ever he was near because he wasn't dressed up to her standards. Lily nodded in agreement.

"And you would know this how?" asked James, who was annoyed that him and Lily were sharing things with each other.

"I know her sister." he answered.

"You know...What?" James turned to Lily who nodded.

"We grew up together Potter, he knows my sister." James sulked down into the chair, it was bad enough that Lily was friends with his worst enemy and on many occasions defended the git, it was even worse that he knew more about Lily then James himself did.

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too.**

"A what?" said Sirius his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He didn't understand where rabbits came in into the scenario.

"A muggle trick." answered Frank, he talked about that with Arthur once. "Muggles pretend to pull out rabbits out of a empty hat and call it magic.

"Weird."

**For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

"Do I really need to read the entire song?" asked Remus. Lily nodded crossing her arms across her chest. Before Remus could begin reading Alice flicked her wand towards the Marauders on the couch. Nothing happened.

"What did you just do?" asked Lily watching her best friends suspiciously knowing that her best friend could be just a tricky and pull pranks like the Marauders.

"Nothing." she said innocently throwing Lily a sweet smile. Remus cleared his throat and began reading.

_**"Oh, **_

He stopped, his voice was not actually his! Instead of the deep quiet leveled voice that he was characterized by it was a high pitched song like tune.

"what did..." he couldn't finish because it seemed like he was actually singing and everyone laughed, even Severus gave a small chuckle.

"The faster you read the faster it will go away." laughed Alice wiping tears off her face. Remus glared at her and read the song extremely fast.

_**you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any meansTo achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

Finally Remus's voice went back to normal.

"You're going to pay for that Alice." he said.

"Just let me know when and where." laughed the short-haired girl.

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll. "Harry. Smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather alot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

Remus, Sirius, Severus Frank and Alice laughed, while James and Lily felt bad for their son.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, " she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

"Hmm... and Abbott, betting it'll be Hufflepuff." said Remus.

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!"**

"I bet she's related to Amelia." said Sirius thinking of the Hufflepuff girl he dated in fourth year.

"If she is, she's heading to Hufflepuff." commented James.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!"**

Remus hezitated so his friends could guess the house.

"Slytherin." said Frank.

"Gryffindor!" said Sirius, and James.

"Ravenclaw." said Lily thoughtfully. Remus waited for Severus to give a guess but the pale boy didn't even look at him. Remus glanced down at the book.

"Lily wins!" he said.

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terryas he joined them. " Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers;**

"Our first Gryffindor!" yelled Sirius, really excitedly.

**Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

"Like father like son." said Snape bitterly.

"He doesn't know any better." said Lily in her son's defense. Severus shrugged.

"But he does." he nodded towards James, who ignored the comment.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!""HUFFLEPUFF!"Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus, " the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!"Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. **

"No! She should be in Ravenclaw!" said Sirius.

"Poor Ron." said Alice thinking of how the two met on the train.

**Ron groaned. A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"Such a pessimist." said Severus.

"I really don't know who he gets that from." said Lily shaking her head.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

"Pause!" yelled Alice. Frank was staring at the book.

"Re-read that! Now!" ordered Alice staring daggers at Remus.

"When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool." he read.

"Neville LONGBOTTOM?" said Alice faintly and the couple exchanged a concerned look.

"Maybe it's another Longbottom?" asked Frank. But Alice wasn't buying it.

"That's my son. This is why I am reading this stupid book. My son... OWNS A TOAD!" she yelled. Lily stared at her friends it was almost difficult for her to contain her laugher. Her best friend was less concerned with the fact that she has a son, but freaking out the he owns a toad.

"Well our sons are in the same year." said Lily.

"Yeah.. I know." said Alice looking at her best friend.

"Congrats mate." said James clapping Frank on the knee.

"Thanks man..." said Frank, he leaned back on the couch and Alice placed her head on his shoulder, the same questioning going through their heads.

_Where are they?_

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,"**

The Longbottom's didn't seem very cheerful so Sirius decided to cheer for them.

"Wooohooo! Neville's in Gryffindor!"

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag. **

"Clumsiness... family trait." mumbled Alice.

**"Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

"How is it that I am not surprised." said James, glaring at Severus, who he knew was close with the Malfoys.

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and"Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"**

"Goodluck little Prongslet!" stage whispered Sirius. James, Alice and Lily leaned closer to the book as if their closeness would effect the answer.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say?"The Harry Potter?"The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. Hmm, " said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. **

"How is it difficult." spit out Severus, both Lily and Potter were in Gryffindor it couldn't have been that hard to see.

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**

"Gryffindor obviously." said Sirius, frustrated that the hat didn't immediately know.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. **

"How very Potter like." sneered Severus.

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that **

"WHAT?" was the general cry heard in the room. Even Severus looked at the book in surprise.

"My son? In Slytherin!" yelled James, it looked like he was about to tear the book apart.

"Potter calm down, it doesn't matter what house he is in!" said Lily.

"It does if he ends up in with the Slythersnakes!" said Alice taking James's side, she knew she wouldn't want her own son in Slytherin.

"Alice..." said Frank, he didn't want to start a fight especially with a Slytherin member present. Severus stared at the book, he was shocked that the hat even considered, CONSIDERED putting a Potter into Slytherin. _And here I thought I've seen it all._

**- no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. **

"That was wrong." said Lily looking at the book.

"Excuse me?" said James, he was surprised Lily wasn't happy.

"I said that was wrong, he shouldn't have had a choice!" said Lily, looking around the room desperately searching for someone to agree with her.

"She has a point Prongs." said Remus quietly.

"No she doesn't." said Sirius turning to his friend. "Both Prongs and her are in Gryffindor Prongslet belong there."

"Use your head Black, you of all people should know that not every single member of the family ends up in the same house." said Severus from his chair.

"He hasn't heard any good things about Slytherin, all he's heard is awful things of course he wouldn't have chosen Slytherin." said Lily.

"Good things?" yelled Alice. "What good things?" Before Severus or Lily could say something Frank intervened.

"Hey! This is not the time to fight about houses. He is sorted into Gryffidor. The end. Get on with the reading or I will curse all of you."

**Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the ChocolateFrog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

"Why is he wearing a turban?" asked Sirius. No one bothered answering.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean, " a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa, " became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. "Well done, Ron, excellent, " said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise, " was made a Slytherin. **

"I thought is said only three people were sorted after Harry?" said Lily.

"I guess the book is wrong." said Remus re-reading the paragraph.

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome, " he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like tosay a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"Thank you!"**

"Wha?"

"No idea.."

"He's nuts."

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"Yes!" replied the teenagers in the room..

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, forsome strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

"They are going to pay for that." said James he hasn't forgotten. Lily made a mental note to make sure James never got near her sister.

**Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. "That does look good, " said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, "Can't you -?"**

_He really is mental? OBVIOUSLY ghosts can't eat, gosh even I am smarter then that! _Thought Srius.

**"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years, " said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. ""I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly HeadlessNick!""I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - - " the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

"He hates to be asked that." said Frank, he remembered when he asked since that day on the ghost didn't like him very much.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. "Like this, " he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! **

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" asked James really loudly. He hated when Gryffindor lost.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost. "Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. "How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked, " said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"I bet he killed someone." said Sirius. Everyone started at him questioning his logic.

"Binns told me a story one time where a girl killed her husband and his blood was on her when she died so it was on her ghost as well."

"Padfoot you are strange you know that?" said James.

"thanks Prongs."

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. "I'm half-and-half, " said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him. "The others laughed. "What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch, " said Neville,**

"WHY!" exclaimed Alice. "Where am I? Where is Frank?"

"Alice... it's okay I am sure you're fine." tried Lily.

"No Lily! We aren't there! Oh my god we are dead...My son..." Alice started to shake, she refused to cry in front of people. Frank pulled her closer. Remus kept on reading

**"but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.**

"I am going to murder Algie next time I see him." said Frank.

**"On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult - "; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - "). **

"That was super easy!" said James.

"For you maybe Prongs, it took me a week to get it down." said Remus

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

"Oh no, no, no, no way!" said Sirius glaring at Snape. Lily too turned to look at the boy.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. "Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

James was up before Remus even finished the sentence.

"What did you do to my son!" he yelled. Snape threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know Potter! I haven't exactly lived through it yet!" he snapped.

"James sit down." said Lily.

**"What is it?" asked Percy. "N-nothing. "The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"I wonder why." said Severus.

"My question is how the heck did you even get a job around children?" said Sirius looking at the Slytherin in disgust.

"And what did my son do to you anyways?" said James, once he was over the shock of his nemesis teaching his son.

"Everyone just relax." said Remus. He didn't want this to become a huge fight.

"No." said James plainly. "I want to know why this bastard hates my son." Severus tried to keep his cool after he saw the pleading look in Lily's eyes that Potter either missed or was purposefully ignoring, however he was finding it very difficult, and eventually he snapped.

"I probably hate him Potter because YOU are his father."

It was Lily's turn to be annoyed

"You can't hate my son because you hate his father Sev!" she yelled.

"You try it after you have to deal with Potter!" he yelled back.

"I have! For seven years!" she exclaimed. "You can't hate a child just because you didn't get along with their parent."

"Well apparently I can. Seeing as I am there." he said that more to James, but he couldn't keep Lily from hearing it as well.

"What did you just say?" said James taking a step closer to Severus who simply looked at the towering Gryffindor.

"I said.." he paused, seeing the anger flash in Potter's eyes. "that I am there, so apparently I can hate the boy." he finished.

"He doesn't deserve this. This is between you and I" hissed James.

"Well I don't deserve it either Potter." snapped Severus. James reached for his wand only to remember that Lily had it, he turned to her but she backed away throwing a shield around herself in case he tried to grab it. Frank and Alice once again had Sirius paralyzed so he wouldn't try assisting James in the argument. James stared at the greasy haired Slytherin, thinking over the words he just said. Finally deciding it was better that he should go and cool down he walked towards the door and exited the common room. Lily quickly released Sirius from the curse and he too fled the room following his best friend. Remus watched the two disappear trying to decide whether or not to follow.

"Should we keep reading?" asked Frank. Lily nodded. Remus decided to stay he picked up the book and continued form where he left off.

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job.**

_DADA, why would I want to teach that? I would I want to teach at all? How can I be at Hogwarts when I am following Voldemort surely Dumbledore knows that? _Thought Severus.

_He was always good at Potions I am not surprised he went back. _Thought Lily watching the Slytherin sh used to call her best friend.

**Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

_Unfortunately._ Although he was a Death Eater in the lower ranks, he was starting to question his decision to join.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.**

_Yet that rule is broken every month._ Thought Lily thinking of the werewolf and the animagi Marauders. She glanced at Remus who gave her a guilty wince.

**And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"Well that is a new addition to his welcome back speech." said Frank, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

_No kidding. _Thought Severus, he agreed that the headmaster was crazy he has yet to decide whether or not he liked the man.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. "He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. "Must be, " said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least. ""And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.**

"There is a school song?" asked Alice.

"I guess so..." muttered Remus.

**Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

**"Everyone pick their favorite tune, " said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed: **

Before Remus could read once again Alice set the charm on him and Remus unwillingly sang the son.

_**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with fillingWith some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.**_

_What. The. Heck. _Was the general thought consensus

Remus read about Harry's journey to the Gryffindor tower and the talking portraits, Lily smiled remembering how excited she was to get to her dorm. She tuned back in when she heard dialog.

**"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets. "Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny.**

_Maybe it is? _Thought Lily.

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -thenMalfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was aburst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Well that was an exciting chapter..." said Remus.

"That's not funny." said Alice miserably. She still wasn't over the fact that her own son was also at Hogwarts and she wasn't around while he was growing.

"Well I am going to go find James and Sirius." said Remus, he wanted to make sure his best friend was alright.

"Frank and I are off too, lets read again after classes tomorrow?" asked Alice.

"Yeah no problem." said Lily and watched the couple leave, soon it was only her and Severus in the room.

"We need to talk." she said.

"I'm sorry Lily." He didn't really know what else to say.

"I forgive you Sev, but you can't hate my son because of James, I don't approve of his behavior towards you I never did, but this is the future. I need to know that if I can't change this there will be someone for Harry to count on.

"I promise, I will make sure he is okay." said Severus.

"Thank you." whispered Lily, she wanted to give her old best friend a hug, but she knew neither of them were ready for that.

"I have to go." he said.

"Okay..."

"Bye Lily I'll be back tomorrow."

Bye Sev.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Alright guys I have finals next three days then my laptop is gone for the summer so I probably won't post again until I go by my own. Which will take some time seeing as I have to work :(**_

_** Please leave me A TON of reviews! **_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**Happy Reading :3**_


	9. The Potions Master

**_Hey guys. I lied. I am adding ONE MORE CHAPTER. and then I am gone. Although I am sad more people didn't leave me something :( Really guys you should :)_**

_**This is the last chapter for a while**_

_**Happy readddiinnnggg! Oh i dont own Harry.**_

**_My finals went fine though :)_**

**_xxxxMarauder2184_**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the weekend when the group of teenagers could get together again to read. With homework, Quidditch practices and other miscellaneous activities they simply couldn't find time when all six of them were available. It was Friday night and Lily along with Severus were sitting in the Heads common room. James and Sirius were still at Quidditch practice they were to join them after they were done. Remus was also at the field watching the Gryffindor practice. Alice was wandering around the castle, she simple refused to sit in the same room as a Slytherin unless she had to. Frank being the dutiful boyfriend was with her. Finally once all six teenagers were back in the room they settled down and Sirius picked up the book to read.<p>

**CHAPTER EIGHT THE POTIONS MASTER**

"Looks like we're gonna hear all about you Snivellus." said Sirius.

"Joy." snapped Severus back, he wasn't looking forward to it anymore then they were.

**There, look. ""Where?""Next to the tall kid with the red hair. ""Wearing the glasses?""Did you see his face?""Did you see his scar?"Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day.**

"I wish they didn't."

"Well can you blame them? He is Harry Potter." said Alice. "Every child probably grew up knowing his name."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing." said Lily.

**People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:**

"Well if you don't count the secret passageways, and stairways." said Remus.

**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them inexactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"They can't" said Lily.

"Actually they can." said James.

"I read Hogwarts A History, there is nothing in there about moving coats of armor!"

"Probably because the writer never seen them move!"

"And you have?"

"Yes, I have."

"Liar, they don't move."

"They do move Lily." said a quiet voice.

"Oh come on Sev! Don't tell me you've seen it too?" she asked exasperatedly. Severus shrugged, he's seen the armor move, in fact he saw it at the same time that Potter did. The two were returning from a detention one night in third year walking in the respected sides of the hallway, silent, too tired to be gits to one another. All of the sudden they heard heavy foot steps echoing in one of the side hallways, stopping the two third years curiously looked into the abandoned hallway where down the middle a suit of armor was strolling slightly tipping from side to side, the two would have stayed longer staring at the metal man but Mrs. Norris decided to pick that moment to stroll by meowing loudly and the two student dashed away to their common rooms.

"They don't move!" said Lily, James shook his head not bothering to argue with her.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

"I don't know why people always complain about Peeves, he has NEVER given me any trouble." said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"He has to me." said Lily, she has had ink spilled on top of her on numerous occasions thanks to the Poltergeist.

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOURCONK!" Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.**

"Now there I will agree with you, that man is a nightmare!" said Sirius everyone in the room including Severus nodded their heads.

**Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. **

"How does he know all of the secret passages." asked James.

"Honestly Potter you don't really think you know EVERYTHING about this school?" said Severus, however with not as much hatred as he did days before.

"You'll be surprised Snivellus."

**The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

"Yeahhh!" cheered the Marauders along with Alice.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"Interesting how that works isn't?" said Severus. Lily laughed and the rest of teenagers ignored the comment.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost.**

"How dare he say that!" yelled Sirius, everyone rolled their eyes, even Lily who was amazing in all of her classes struggled to pay attention in Binns's class.

"Padfoot not everyone can be as weird as you and pay attention to droning ghost." said James giving his best a sympathetic pat on the knee trying to suppress his laugher.

**Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"HOW CAN YOU MIX THEM UP?" yelled Sirius.

"Black must you yell?" hissed Severus. Sirius just glared at the boy.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

"Probably excited to have Lily's child in his classroom." said Remus.

"Or the fact that the boy is the famous Harry Potter." laughed Alice imagining the little charms professor falling off his chair.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

"Typical..." said Sirius, although he along with the rest of the Marauders had a talking-to many times while at Hogwarts.

**"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, " she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. "**

"She's still giving the same speech." laughed James.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.**

"Yeah that was lame." said James.

"Not everyone could immediately be good at transfiguration Prongs, some of us actually had to learn it." said Remus.

"Yeah!" laughed Sirius, Lily turned to him.

"You didn't have to work! You just copied James's work all the time!"

"Hey! Nooo I actually did things..." Sirius stopped talking because most of the time he did copy James's papers simply because he found it a waste of time to come up with his own explanations when he already knew the topics.

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"It's not rare!" said James. The rest of the room gave a gathered sigh.

"It's rare for people who aren't good at transfiguration James." said Lily, of all the subjects transfiguration was her worst.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"I bet he is a frau.. Why is he teaching anyways if he so terrified of dark arts?" asked Severus. This was the first time he actually asked a question in the room and the teenagers stared at him.

"Well someone doesn't like little stumbling Quirrel." said Remus jockingly. Lily threw him an approving look, she wanted the Marauders to interact with Severus and be okay in each other's presence,

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"I don't think Ron is a great gauge for the rest of the wizarding kids." said Alice remembering the spell the boy used on the train.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the GreatHall for breakfast without getting lost once. "What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins, " said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."**

James, Sirius and Alice all sent Severus a glare. Remus shook his head at his best friends's behavior.

**"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but ithadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

"They should warn first years about this, I almost had a heart attack the first time that happened." said Lily.

"Most kids know about owl post though..." said James, who as a first year couldn't wait to receive his first package from his parents.

"Well muggle-born ones don't" said Lily.

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

**Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. Hagrid Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled Yes, please, see you later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Again the group sent Severus a glare, Lily looked at him questionably but Severus shrugged. _What could I have possibly done to the boy? He is probably exaggerating after all his father is Potter, probably got the bulling gene._

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. **

_Oh thank god._ Thought Lily.

**Snape didn't dislike Harry - he hated him.**

_Or not._

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes, " he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."**

Lily stared at Severus, who simply stared at the floor. He knew that what ever was read in the book was going to get taken out on him anyways so for now he decided that he was just going to keep his mouth shut.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth.**

_They used to. _Thought Lily sadly. She used to stare into those eyes and feel the warmness from them, after all it was Severus that used to comfort her when James and his little crew would pull pranks on her. But after the incident in fifth year something changed within Severus and his eyes were no longer warm, it was almost like there was a wall right behind his eyes guarding everything within.

**They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort."**

"I wonder why." said Alice, earning a light shove from Frank who was getting annoyed with his girlfriends constant remarks towards the poor Slytherin.

**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. **

"Merlin's bear Severus scare the poor kids why don't ya." laughed Frank. Severus looked at the boy but didn't answer.

**"More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

_I asked a first year that?_

"You asked my first year son that?" snapped Lily.

"I... uhh.. umm." Severus didn't know what to say.

**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; **

"Of course he was, we didn't learn that until third year!" said James.

**Hermione's hand had shot into the air. "I don't know, sir, " said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. "He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Also something we didn't know until second year." said James a hard edge to his voice.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, whowere shaking with laughter. "I don't know, sir. " "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

"Excuse me?" hissed Lily. "I don't recall there is a requirement on our list to read any of our books let alone to memorize them!" she turned to Severus who raised his hands in the air.

"You can't be mad at me for something I haven't done yet!" he said.

"It doesn't matter, why would you do that to him in any situation he is MY son." her green eyes flashed. Snape heard the emphasis on _my__. _

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? **

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"Even I don't know that!" said Sirius.

"You don't know anything Black." snapped Severus. He was frustrated with himself.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know, " said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

There was silence in the room before James, Alice and Sirius started laughing. Lily stared at the book her eyes size of saucers.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased"Sit down, " he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

"Maybe because you haven't told them." said Remus quietly, though he didn't want to get angry at Severus, he was slightly annoyed.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will betaken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. "Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.**

_Don't know why I would, if he is anything like his spoiled, rich obnoxious condescending father I have no liking to him._

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

"My son is hurt you sick bastard get him to the hospital wing!" snapped Alice turning to Severus, who pushed his chair back a little to get away from the little witch.

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing, " Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? **

"Sev..." Lily was shaking her head.

**That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor. "This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. "Don't push it, " he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - why did Snape hate him so much?"**

"I don't hate you." said Severus quietly so only Lily heard him.

**Cheer up, " said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. **

_Quite useful to hide in. _Thought Sirius and James when the Marauder's needed to get into the Forbidden Forest they would hide in the giant shack when Hagrid wasn't there.

**A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back. "Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on, " he said. "Back, Fang. "He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle wasboiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yer selves at home, " said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

"Well I don't know Hagrid could be pretty fierce when he is angry." said Remus.

**"This is Ron, " Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. "The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head onHarry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

"Gross." said the two girls.

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git. ""An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I goup ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it. "Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me.""Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

_Because he hated James._

_Because I hated Potter._

_Because he hated me._

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

_That would be because Hagrid knows Potter and I don't get along. _Thought Severus bitterly it was on many occasions when the giant had to pull the two teenagers apart when they were dueling out on the grounds.

**"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals. "Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose.**

_He did. _Though Lily sadly.

**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet: GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Darkwizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in factbeen emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you, "said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

"Someone robbed Gringotts?" asked Snape. Lily nodded.

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. **

"Maybe it was the stone!" yelled Sirius.

"What stone?" asked Alice.

"The Philosopher's stone!"

**He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? **

"Probably." said Sirius.

"What's the Philosopher's stone?" asked Frank looking to Lily but she just shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"It's a stone that can turn things to gold, and you can make an elixir of life with it." said Severus, the teenagers stared at him.

"A what?" asked James forgetting that he was talking to his enemy.

"An elixir of life, if you drink it you can live forever." Severus answered simply, he read about it in books related to Potions.

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. **

Lily shot the book a disapproving look, everyone in the room again including Severus laughed at her.

**Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now?And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"I am betting it was the Philosopher's stone! I bet that is what is in the package and that is what the thief wanted." said Sirius proud that he was the first one to discover this.

"You don't know that." said Lily, she didn't like when people made assumptions with out proving them first.

"Alright should we read the next chapter?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah why not."

"Can I say something first?" interrupted a quiet voice, the Gryffindors turned their head to the one Slytherin.

"What?" said James.

"Don't blame me for something that hasn't happened yet. What I did in this book, it's wrong. I know that. But I can't change it while we read it so it makes no point for you to mad at me." he said it mainly to Lily, who nodded in agreement.

"Deal." said James, he was trying to be more civil towards the man, after all it was because of him his son suffered in the future by the hand of the man that suffered because of James himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE! GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE, FEEDBACK ANYTHING!<strong>_


	10. The Midnight Duel

**_I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my own laptop now so I can write more!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing please do some more! I love reading them._**

**_Apologizes right now this isn't the best written chapter, it was really hard to write plus I have an ipad so its annoying to type and auto correct is a bitch._**

_**Vuurvlieg: thanks for commenting! I think in a sense Lily is like Hermione, or the other way around haha, but I think Lily is much more agrresive and is more likely to get pissed off unlike Hermione who generally just pouts. haha :)**_

_**AthenaPotter6240: Thanks for commenting :) I will try to update more often now!**_

_**BlackGrypon101: I will think about bringing Regulus in... however I am not sure because he doesn't come into play until the sixth book and even then he isn't really a MAJOR character... so we'll see.. as for Snape being the only Slytherin well... i might add someone else in the mix later. Thank you for reviewing :)**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

><p>Anyone else want to read? Asked Sirius holding up the book.<p>

"I will." said a quiet voice and the Gryffindors turned to stare at Snape.

"as you wish." said Sirius awkwardly handing the book off to the Slytherin.

Severus picked up the book and looked down at the page, silently cursing himself for volunteering. He wasn't really sure what led him to offer, but before he knew it the words left his mouth and five other teenagers stared at him in wonder.

**CHAPTER NINE.**

**THE MIDNIGHT DUEL.**

_Please no._ Begged Lily she did not like the title of the chapter one bit and in a book all about her son she was sure he would be involved in the illicit activity.

"Looks like baby prongslet is starting his mischievous career early." laughed Sirius, even James and him didn't start dueling until they were in school for at least a few months.

"This must be a clear sign that your son inherited your brains by misfortune." snickered Severus, Lily threw him a disapproving look, James chose to ignore the comment.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much.**

_I wouldn't blame you for hating a Malfoy_. Thought Severus. _But there is NOTHING wrong with Slytherin!_

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

"He is going to fly!" yelled James high giving Sirius, who was jumping up and down with excitement. Lily threw Remus an annoyed look and the two shared a meaningful eye roll.

"do you mind if I continue?" asked Severus carelessly the last thing he wanted to do was sit and observe giddy Gryffindors.

**"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"You won't!" chorused the teenagers. James and Sirius because they were quite confident that James's ability would pass on. Lily because she felt it was her duty to encourage her son even though he couldn't actually know he was being encouraged. Alice because she simply believed that the famous Harry Potter would be able to do anything. And lastly Severus because even though he detested James's ability because he himself was not even remotely capable of staying on a broom he knew that if in this book there was a chapter devoted to flying then it was quite realistic that Harry Potter would have some skill.

**"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

_Probably not, Lucius would train the boy until he was decent, he wouldn't allow embarrassment such as an inability to fly surround his son. _Thought Severus who remembered only too well how harsh Lucius Malfoy was as the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

Surely his parents wouldn't allow that!" exclaimed Lily, "Helicopters are dangerous!"

"His parents wouldn't allow it, at the Malfoy Manor there are wards that keep things from flying in or out." Said Severus. He visited Lucius quite often and watched the boy try to bypass the wards, managing only to be flung to the ground from air and having a very angry Malfoy senior lecture him about using his head.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"Don't worry Harry if we change this you will be telling stories too." said James, he was already envisioning buying his son a new broom.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer.**

"What's soccer?" asked Sirius turning to Lily. James, Alice, Severus and Frank did the same.

"Soccer it's um... A muggle sport." Lily who never followed sports as a child found it really hard to explain. "you have two goals and one ball and you have to kick the ball to score points." the other teenagers in the room stared at her trying to imagine the game in their heads.

"sounds awfully boring if you ask me." said Sirius. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

"He should try _movere_. I found that it works on muggle posters." said James.

"and when did you have to use that James?" asked Remus, he could remember any incidents that involved that spell.

"oh well in third year we found a way to sneak into the girls dormitory..."

"IT WAS YOU!" exclaimed Lily, looking angrily at James, who had enough sense to look ashamed. Everyone else with the exception of Sirius who was laughing silently stared at Lily and James waiting for an explanation.

"in third year Sirius and i found this spell and we wanted to try it out. but neither of us had any muggle pictures so we snuck into the girls room knowing Lily would have something..."

"and I did and you charmed every single one of my pictures to move!" hissed Lily she was still bitter after all she threw away quite a few of them in frustration when she wasn't able to change them back to normal.

"it was an accident Lily, the spell wasn't perfected right then, you could have just asked me to lift it." said James defensively.

"I WOULD have if I knew it was YOU!" said Lily folding her arms across her chest and leaning back into the couch an angry expression painted on her face. Severus took that as a sign that he should continue.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

_Poor boy_ thought Alice, she knew Franks mother, and upon meeting the woman she understood right away that she would be the last person on earth to cross. having to actually live with the lady would have made anyone nervous about everything.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried.**

Lily grimaced at the book, she too was guilty of trying. James smiled, he remembered his first flying lesson, while he and Sirius managed to get their brooms to follow their directions immediately others such as Lily and the majority of the class failed to do so. He also clearly remembered teasing Lily about the matter later on when she claimed to be better then him in some other class.

**At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. **

"Ahhhh the magic book." said Sirius though he was a great player himself he was the only one in the group who's never actually READ the book. But then again why would he when James Potter practically quoted it where ever he went.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

"Is it just me or does she sound exactly like you Evans?" asked Sirius smiling a Lily flirtatiously.

"She is nothing like me Black. Nothing." growled Lily who was secretly making fun of the girl.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

_Shocking a Potter doesn't have a package full of sweets... how ironic..._ thought Severus bitterly after all now-a-days it was exactly the opposite, James Potter would receive the grand boxes of supplies and candies while many others watched with jealousy as he laughed and shared his goodies with the rest of the Marauders.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"A remembrall!" exclaimed Sirius, he received one from James in second year when he constantly forgot his transfiguration book.

"A pointless object if I've ever seen one..." mumbled Lily.

"What do you mean Lily?" asked Alice, she thought it was pretty reasonable thing to give to someone who constantly forgot things.

"Well it tells you, that you forgot something, but it doesn't tell you what it is, that's why it's pointless." Severus laughed at Lily's logic. He continued reading.

**"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

"That bastard!" exclaimed Alice, her hand reaching towards her wand. Frank quickly put his hands over his girlfriends to make sure she didn't do anything rash.

"Why is it that every time a Gryffindor does something wrong the teachers are instantly are on us, and when a Slythersnake does something they always get away." asked James.

"That's not true Potter and you know it, we get into trouble just as much." said Severus and picked up the book to read, this was not an argument he wanted to get in a fight with Potter over.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"See, Slytherins do get into trouble." said Lily, giving James a pointed look, which he simply ignored.

"Guess things changed a bit in the future." said Sirius.

**"What's going on." "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

**"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"See now if i did that she would take away twenty points from me." said James sadly, thinking of the times when he got punished for the smallest of things by the transfiguration professor. Although the woman adored James in the classroom it never kept her from punishing her lions.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

"Lucky kid, we had awful weather when we were learning." said Sirius thinking about the time when everyone else tried to get their brooms and instead got splattered with mud. He particularly remembered the incident because that was the day James pushed Lily into the lake and the two got into a huge fight that lasted for months.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"How is it possible that they STILL haven't changed the brooms?" asked Alice, she fell off one in second year when it went left instead of right like it was supposed to. "I begged Professor McGonagall to get new brooms, she said then it wasn't the time."

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"New flying instructor?" questioned Severus, he definitely didn't like the one they had now, he managed to get on the bad side of the woman on his very first day of school seven years before.

**"Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"' "UP everyone shouted.**

"That is a very bad exercise." said Remus, "the brooms get confused from hearing so many voices at once."

"Voices are not the only thing in play Remus, it also got to do with your actual want to ride the broom." said Frank.

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

"YAY HARRY!" cheered Sirius glad his godson was just like his father and him.

Thank god. thought James, he would have been pretty upset if his own didn't play Quidditch it was simply something that was a very big part of his life.

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

_Probably a smart decision_. thought Sirius, after all he was the son of Alice and Alice was super clumsy, even though she never admit it.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.**

**Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"Hahahaha!" laughed the Quidditch crew, even Severus had a small smile playing on his lips.

**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"Oh for crying out loud is this all i am going to read about my son?" said Alice in an annoyed tone. "I actually want to hear good things about him, I mean they make him sounds like a Hufflepuff, he is in bloody Gryffindor.

**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. **

"Oh my god. Is he alright?" asked Alice looking at the book with worry.

"I am sure he is fine Alice, after all it was just a fall, Pomfrey would fix it in a flash." said Frank, he put his arm around the girl trying to comfort her.

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

**"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' **

"Ahh like that is going to stop anyone." said James, they were first years after all.

"It could Potter not everyone is so keen to break rules like you are." said Lily giving the boy her signature glare.

**Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

**"Did you see his face, the great lump." The other Slytherins joined in.**

"I am going to murder the Malfoys." growled Alice dangerously, she didn't want her son to be abused by the arrogant, conceded Malfoy kid.

**"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom." said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. **

"Gah! I can't believe Parkinson reproduced." said Sirius making gagging motions. Severus smirked, he agreed.

"Black! Show some respect and civility!" snapped Lily.

**"Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati." "Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

_Why is it that I am sooo certain that this is going to end badly._ Thought Severus to himself, with a Malfoy and a Potter together, especially on brooms. He looked down, apparently Lily was thinking the exact same thing, he looked at the red head who was biting her lip obviously concerned.

**"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree." "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.**

"He is so grounded if he gets on that broom!" said Lily in a warning tone that the Marauders heard on many occasions when she threatened to take away points from them for their various pranks.

"Oh he isn't doing anything that bad Evans calm down." said Sirius, he wanted to know what happened." Lily sighed annoyingly and threw a glance to James hoping he would support her, except that he simply threw up his hands.

"I am not getting into this argument." he said quickly.

**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger.**

_Thank god she has some sense._ thought Lily and Severus, Severus decided that he liked the muggle born girl, probably because she reminded him so much of Lily.

**"Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. **

"YES!" James threw his hand in the air, in victory. Lily glared, the rest of the group with the exception of Severus exchanged a smile, James was happy, that was a good thing.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

"Please tell me that young Potter doesn't already have a fan club." Said Snape, he couldn't imagine having to deal with another Potter fan club in the future.

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

**"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" "Oh, yeah." said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

"He should be, my son will kick your arse Malfoy!" yelled James.

"Potter! Language!" snapped Lily.

"Bloody hell Evans we're not five." said Sirius.

"You sure act like it Black." hissed Alice in defense of her best friend.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

"where the heck are the teachers when you need them?" gasped Lily she could imagine that a group of first years were left COMPLETELY unsupervised.

**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

_Just like his arrogant father taunting other students. _Thought Severus to himself, to his left the Marauders were clapping each other on the backs happy with the boys behavior.

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

"A bit too late Malfoy." said Sirius he hated Malfoy Sr. And decided the youngster was no better.

**"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

"Catch it Harry!" cheered Alice, Lily was silently praying that her son didn't smash into a wall while James and Sirius were staring at the book expectantly waiting for something exciting and dramatic to happen.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"Oh. my. Merlin." said James a huge smile creeping unto his face. "Your son is a natural!" exclaimed Sirius, he was so excited he couldn't wait to actually see little Harry play one day. lily was watching the two boys shaking her head.

"He could have gotten hurt." she hissed. Sirius's smile disappeared and he turned to face Lily.

"But he didn't." he said stubbornly, it was so like Evans to ruin a happy moment.

**"HARRY POTTER!" His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

"Looks like your teacher has arrived." said Severus to Lily, sending James an annoying smile, he couldn't wait to read about the punishments the boy would receive, finally a Potter wouldn't be completely privileged over other students.

"didn't come fast enough." mumbled Lily. James glared at Severus but after a nudge from Remus he decided to keep his mouth shut.

**"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck." **

_Exactly what I would have said. _Thought Lily, her son seemed to be slightly careless with things he said and did, unlike her but very much like James little Harry did not think things through very well beforehand.

**"It wasn't his fault, Professor -" "Be quiet, Miss Patil "But Malfoy -" "That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

" aww come on Minnie you aren't really going to punish him?" asked Sirius in a very whiny voice.

"I think he should be punished points and even a detention, that was stupid and dangerous." said Lily. Alice laughed at her best friend.

"I can't believe you just wished your son to have a detention with McGonagall..."

"what's so bad about that? What he did was wrong." Alice who had her own share of detention with Professor McGonagall shrugged.

"he's your son Lils, normal parents would side with their kids... But then again you two aren't exactly normal..." she eyed James playfully.

"shut up Alice." he said and Lily blushed, Alice in return stuck out her tongue at the two. Snape watched with disgust.

"if you are done with your childish rituals I would like to continue reading." Alice scowled at the Slytherin sent an eye roll to the Marauders and leaned back on Frank.

"What ever continue." she said in s bored voice, though both Frank and Lily knew she was irritated.

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. **

"Again with the pessimistic thoughts, baby Prongslet." said Sirius his brow cringing.

"He obviously won't be expelled, he might get a detention though." said Lily matter-of-factly.

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep.**

Lily could only imagine what her sister would say. After all she remembered all of the nasty things she said to her at age 12 when Lily returned from her first year at school, she was sure her sister vocabulary grew since then and not in a good way.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. **

Severus couldn't contain his laughter at that one. _Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived assisting a giant, expelled from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Priceless._

"Something funny Snivellus?" asked Sirius, scrunching his nose at the Slytherin, he made appoint not to look at him the entire time he was there, even though James was willing to make a truce, Sirius was not ready for that yet.

"Nothing..." mumbled Severus and turned back to the book.

**His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

Severus kept his face clear though inside he was dying with fits of hysteria.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment." Wood. thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him.**

"Who is Wood?" asked Frank who was pretty quiet through the entire chapter.

"No idea..." said James he was also quite curious.

"maybe the question should be WHAT is Wood?" said Sirius.

"If you would let me read you will find out." said Severus letting out a loud impatient sigh, he read ahead a few sentences and already knew the answer.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"Why did sh..."began Sirius sending confused looks to the book.

"Shhh, Padfoot you'll find out, said Remus who wanted to know just as well.

**"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

**"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"Oh." said Sirius.

"My." whispered Remus shaking his head to make sure his ears were working properly.

"God." finished James staring at the book feeling a slight pang of jealousy along with immense amount of pride for his son.

**"Are you serious, Professor." "Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural.**

"Well DUH! we've won the cup five years in a row now," said Sirius.

"thanks to my awesome skills!" replied James, Lily snorted.

"And your TEAM."

"Evans the game doesn't end till I catch the snitch, therefor I'm a the most important player and it's my skill that wins the game."

"keep telling your self that Potter."said Lily sarcastically.

**I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter." Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

**"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

"I could have."said James.

"James we know you can we've seen you do it, except we didn't on your first time on the broom... So your son has more skill." said Alice, she knew that comment would annoy James so she decided to say it anyways.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

**"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter." he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

"Nimbus two thousand? What kind of broom is that?" asked Frank.

"I don't care as long as it's fast." said James.

**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year.**

"Did Professor McGonagall just SUGGEST to bend the rules?" asked Alice shocked now THAT was a rare occurrence.

"AND WE HAVE IT IN WRITING!" exclaimed Sirius.

**Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**

"Severus chocked, he knew he was a teacher but it didn't really click into his head that he would be working with his old teachers. _Man that must be bloody weird._

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled.**

**"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

"I am proud, and wow I feel honored she said something nice about me!" exclaimed James.

**"You're joking." It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

_Ron is too much like Sirius. _Though Remus he couldn't stop noticing similarities between the two boys. ESPECIALLY when there was good involved,

**"Seeker." he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about a century, said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

"just what my son needs being adored when he did something wrong." Lily was fuming she couldn't believe that McGonagall did that.

**"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

**"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters." "I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." "Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

**"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

**"**there is a secret passage there?" asked Sirius and everyone stared at him.

"Padfoot you didn't know that?" asked Remus surprised, after all it was Sirius who found many of the secret passages in the castle when he went on his midnight walks.

"No..." said Sirius scratching his head.

"Black you manage to sneak around school in secret passages no one ELSE knows about but you don't know the most OBVIOUS one?" asked Severus, he too was pretty surprised. Sirius began saying something but then decided against it and slumped back into his seat.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Having a last meal, Potter. When are you getting the train back to the Muggles." "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"being a smart arse never works." said Lily sternly, that was certainly a characteristic he picked up from his father.

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want.**

"Don't you even think about it Harry James Potter." said Lily in a stern voice, she missed the secret exchange of looks between the Marauders and Alice, the bets were in!

**Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter. Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose." "Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours." Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up."Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right. We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

**"**not to be rude or anything.." started Severus. "But your son is a complete idiot." Lily nodded silently agreeing with him but James facial expression hardened.

"Keep those opinion to yourself Snivellus." he said acidly.

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel." said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second." "Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards.**

**"**As opposed to them who were fake..." commented Remus, he knew that the could cause each other extensive amounts of harm with their wands. This was not going in a good direction. James glanced at Lily who was biting her lip nervously. _She is so cute when she is worried and nervous. _He chuckled and Lily glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

**The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." "And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens." "Throw it away and punch him on the nose,"**

"Had that happen before..." said James rubbing his nose and glaring at Snape who managed to send a guilty look over to him before continuing reading.

**Ron suggested. "Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place." said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -" **

"Bet you could." murmured Sirius, he really did not like this Granger girl she was going to spoil all the fun things Harry did just like Lily did when she was younger.

**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"Padfoot you have a twin!" said Remus causing the teenagers to laugh and Sirius scowled. he was not a fan of the red head either.

**"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

"The might as well change her name to Evans." said Sirius and Lily took out her wand warningly , Sirius looked at it and decided to keep his second part of the comment.

**"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"Like father like son." said Severus, quite displeased with the boys manners.

"she was just trying to help no need to talk to her like that." said Lily.

"irate to break it to you Lils...but he can't hear you." said Alice earning a glare from her best friend.

**"Good-bye," said Ron. All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." **

"Wonderful advice.." grumbled Lily.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

"Well to be honest I don't think I would stop him that Malfoy brat is a gig." said Alice, she was especially angry that her son wasn't back from the Hospital Wing yet..

**"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go." They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

_Alright she might be a little like me, but that is not a bad thing, at least she has some sense which at the moment Harry is lacking. _Thought Lily glad that the girl was there, and she wished Harry would make friends with her.

"That girl is really irritating me." said Sirius in a frustrated tone.

"Just because she is trying to keep your godson safe?" questioned Frank, Sirius shrugged and looked his cheeks burning red.

**"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" "I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

_Oh I could, you know nothing until you've met Lily in first year. The Marauders couldn't do anything with out her finding out and reporting it. _Thought James.

**"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

"Bloody he'll she is persistent." said James. Everyone except Lily laughed.

**"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." "Go away." "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"Karma!" yelled Sirius jumping up on the couch and doing a little dance.

"Poor girl she was just trying to help." said Lily.

"When she wasn't needed." shot back James.

**"Now what am I going to do." she asked shrilly.**

**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we 3 re going to be late." They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you," she said. "You are not." "D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me. If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

_She's got some nerve. _Thought Lily, she was used to standing up to the Marauders but she didn't think she would ever say that.

**"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly. "Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something." It was a sort of snuffling. "Mrs. Norris." breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

"Why the hell is my son sleeping in the hallway?" asked Frank. Alice tensed up next to him, she was still very worried about her lack of appearance in this book, while her son was clearly there.

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." "Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." "How's your arm." said Harry. "Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." "Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -" "Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.**

"I hate that curse." mumbled Sirius.

"They are bound to get caught, I mean there are four of them wandering around the castle." said Lily thinking logically, the Marauders nodded their heads agreeing, they had tools to get around the castle and even THEY got caught sometimes, the first years were screwed.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. **

All of the sudden Remus got a really bad feeling about the entire situation. _What if this was a set up. _He quickly looked around the room and saw a pair of onyx eyes reflecting his worry. Severus was thinking the same thing. no one else seemed to see it yet.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by. "He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

_Or maybe you fell for the simplest of pranks._ Thought Severus, by now Lily too looked troubled.

"Do you think maybe..."

"Both Remus and Severus nodded their heads. Severus continued reading hoping that he was wrong.

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.**

_Of course it's not. _Thought James bitterly he should have seen this one coming.

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"That Malfoy brat." cursed Sirius planning revenge in his head.

"Even we wouldn't stoop to that level." said James who was free to say he never pulled that prank on anyone.

"you've stooped to worse level Potter." said Severus he didn't need to remind the group how many times he was the victim of the Marauder's pranks, which in themselves were not always harmless.

**"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

Alice groaned so far the only thing she knew about her son is that he is extremely clumsy, and that in itself was not the greatest characteristic to have. Frank pulled her closer and rubbed her back sending her mental messages that no matter how clumsy their son might be he would love him anyways. However the rest of the Gryffindors were not as happy because should Harry get into trouble it would be Neville's fault.

**"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. "I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

**I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you." "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." "Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you. He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"she is right and you should have listened to her when she told you not to go." said Lily, Alice along with the Marauders rolled their eyes.

**"Let's go." It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"merlin's beard your son is not very lucky." said Frank.

"Oh no, no, no!" Exclaimed Lily she did not want Harry to get into more trouble.

**"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled.**

"bad thing to say to him, now he will try to get you grown out." said Severus who simply detested the poltergeist.

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties. Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." "Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." "Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." "Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"That boy has no brains." said Severus, he had a feeling him in the future would agree.

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.**

Once again Remus was first to pick up on the less obvious. _The door is locked, they are running in the middle of the night by the Charms room. THAT IS THE FORBIDDEN CORRIDOR!_

**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts."Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

"Why is she such a know-it-all?" asked Sirius completely not concerned with his god son's well being or the fact that they were running around the castle at midnight. With respect to Lily who also knew the spell when she was a first year everyone else decided to keep their mouths shut.

**"Which way did they go, Peeves." Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." "Say 'please."' "Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go." "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice."All right -please." "NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

_And this is when I think the poltergeist isn't that bad. _Thought Severus, but he only thought that when he wasnt the one that was being harassed.

**"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What." Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"What is it?" exclaimed Lily grabbing the hold of James's hand unconsciously. Alice eyed the motion, James grinned and Severus scowled.

_He is in the forbidden third floor corridor. _Thought Remus. _Well bloody hell Harry!_

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.**

"Wicked!" said Sirius fascinated.

"Mental..." said Frank.

"Idiot Hagrid is keeping even bigger creatures now?" said Severus and earned glares from the Gryffindors.

"Why my son?" asked Lily. James agreed, everything just always seemed to involve Harry that was not a good thing especially when he was famous already.

**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"Pleasant." said Severus feeling slightly I'll from hearing that description.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

"MERLIN'S BEARD GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THERE!" yelled Lily making every other teenager in the room jump about a foot in the air.

"And you yell at me about language." whispered James.

**Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Great plan baby Prongslet." praised Sirius.

_Best idea you had all night Harry._

**They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been." she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"The question I would ask is where the he'll have you been?" said Alice, she has on occasions been stuck outside of the common room because the Fat Lady decided to take a walk.

**"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

**"**Well my first question is what is that monster doing IN the school?" asked Lily horrified.

"Guarding the Philosopher's stone of course." said Sirius half-heartily.

"But of course!" Lily couldn't believe she didn't think of that first, However she was still not sure if that was what was stolen from the bank in the first place.

**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you." she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.**

"The floor?" said Sirius, he was starting to get hungry and this chapter was way too long and since he didn't want to offend anyone he continued sitting there listening, however sometimes he got really frustrated and wished he could just go and have food in the Great Hall.

**"The floor." Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

"She REALLY needs to set her priorities straight." said James.

"Well it is true they could have been expelled, and KILLED!" said Lily.

"But again they weren't." said James. Lily shot him a dirty look.

**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said. Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby littie package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"That's the end." Said Severus.

"Alright I think we should split for a bit take a break and come back later to read the next chapter?" said Lily.

"Sounds good."

"Great."

"Cya."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Review! PLEASE! :) Thanks. Really though, I want to hear your thoughts, all of them, bad, good, I want to know it's worth it for me to keep writing for you guys :)<span>_**


	11. Halloween

_**obviously I still do not own HP though I really want to :( haha**_

_**jojobug96: thanks for the review it's greatly appreciated :) and I will try to update fast!**_

_**Ginnygirl87: I LOVE you for reviewing really you do it the most. thanks for reading. I know there are spelling mistakes, I am typing on an iPad so I can't just run spell check and it has stupid auto correct which is annoying as heck and changes words I am MEANING to type... Haha I will try to be better about it though, promise.. Though I am not perfect. Sigh...**_

_**XxxPeacexxx: thanks for reviewing! My apologies for missing question marks... I admit the last chapter was not the best one in terms of grammar and spelling eeekkkkk!:o**_

_**Tate: glad you Love the story, I LOVE you for reviewing :) thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Alright... Chapter 10 here I come!**_

_**xxxxMarauder2184**_

Once the teenagers got up and stretched they finally looked at the clock.

"Oh my god it's already passed two in the morning! We've been at this four hours!" said Lily to James. Severus, Frank and Alice were already gone and only the Marauders were left behind.

"Bloody hell I was going to go to the Great Hall to get food... Guess that's not happening now." said Sirius a pout creeping onto his face.

"It's alright Patfoot I'm sure Moony would walk with you to the kitchens." said James casually sending Remus a look that said _do as I say or suffer the consequences. _Both boys knew that if Sirius Black didn't get his food he would throw a huge temper tantrum. Remus nodded and got off the couch.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." he said giving Lily a wave and dragging a half asleep Sirius out of the room. once the two were out James and Lily heard Sirius yell that he wanted food.

"What an idiot." said Lily, "he is going to get caught and then get a detention.p

"I don't know... If any teachers see his facial expression they might feel to bad to give him on." laughed James. Lily got up and walked wobbling as she tried to catch her balance and felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Watch your self Lily, don't want to be dragging you to the hospital wing tonight." said James grinning and let go of her arm heading towards his room.

"James?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he answered turning to look at her. _Man she looks tired. _After a week of classes and staying up late the red head looked worn down, it was a surprise to him she was still standing. She was however deep in thought, it looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't decide how. James waited for her to speak. Finally after a few long minutes of thought she looked him in the eyes and quickly blurted out.

"I just wanted to say don't do anything stupid. Okay?"James wasn't following.

"uhhh... Like what?"he asked really confused Lily bit her lip her eyes watering.

"Like...don't get your self killed... I can't change this on my own." her voice broke, and before she collapsed with tears she ran into her room slamming the door behind her, leaving James speechless and confused staring at the space she was standing in mere seconds before. _What the bloody hell brought that on?_ He turned and walked towards her room, he could hear her crying on the other side but decided tonight wasn't the night for him to comfort her, she needed to be alone, and he was going to respect that. He walked into his own room and shut the door, walked over to the window and climbed on the window sill staring outside. In a matter of few days his entire world was tipped upside down. Before the book, he was James Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, third best student in his class, _the popular kid that everyone liked and Lily Evans hated. Now? What am I now? A father to a kid who beat Voldemort? A man who is destined to die, by some crazy lunatic? A HUSBAND to a girl who hated my guts for seven years? Not that I am complaining or anything... Of course not, but how could this happen? How are we supposed to change this? I'm a kid for crying out loud! _James was frustrated, but deep inside he knew he had to change his future, Harry's future. James Potter wasn't a kid anymore, it was time he grew up. he had to, if he was going to give Harry the childhood any child deserves, _a childhood that I had._

Only a few feet away in another room Lily was having her internal battles. she heard James's room door close she slid down to the floor and put her face into her hands. She too was doubting her ability to change the future. her future with Potter. _Potter, who i have to worry twenty four hours a day about because of his reckless ways. _Lily was afraid, James always managed to find trouble, and she hoped he didn't try to do anything rash in order to change the future, she didn't want Harry to get hurt because of their actions. _Harry._ Lily didn't really understand the constant feeling of need to protect the child, he wasn't even alive yet, however every time something even remotely dangerous happened to him she would feel her heart skip a beat. She didn't understand it at all. She got up and walked over to the bathroom door, however before she could get there exhaustion hit her and she sat down on the floor. _Well i guess this is good _enough. She though laying down on the carpet and closing her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. She didn't hear a certain black haired boy enter the room an hour later, she didn't feel his strong arms lift her up off the floor and placing her on her bed covering her with a blanket. She certainly didn't see his hazel eyes staring at her sleeping form, thanking the wizards in the sky for allowing him to be with such a great girl. In another part of the castle a Slytherin was wandering around the dungeons thinking about the book as well. In the kitchens Remus was debating whether or not he wanted to awake his best friend who fell asleep with a biscuit in his hands, the house elves curiously watched the sleeping boy as they went in and out cleaning the castle. Alice and Frank were asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. The future Potters were asleep in their respected bedrooms. Yet the future was still unchanged.

Next morning the reading group ate breakfast and once again met in the Head's common room to read. It was a rainy Saturday morning and the weather matched the moods of the readers, none of which got a good night sleep the night before, except Alice and Frank of course.

"So who wants to read?" asked James, trying to fight a yawn and failing.

"I will." said Lily tiredly, she needed to do something or she would fall asleep, she didn't have the best night of sleep.

**CHAPTER TEN.**

**HALLOWEEN.**

" My favorite holiday!" said Sirius.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.**

"How can one be tired and cheerful at the same time?" grumbled Remus, late at night, or really in the early hours of the morning he decided to wake up Sirius so he could bring him back to the dormitory, instead he had to deal with a tired and a very cranky Black who threw a fit as soon as he was awoken and scared the poor elves senseless. He glared over at Sirius, who gave him a guilty look.

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. **

"Excellent adventure?" asked Frank. "Is your son nuts?

"Have another one?" fumed Lily.

"Well he is Prong's son..." said Sirius rolling his eyes at the group.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both." whispered Severus.

**"Or both," said Harry.**

Severus glared at the book.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"And they shouldn't show any interest." said Lily frustrated that her son wouldn't just leave it alone._ You would think when you see a three headed monster you would want to forget you seen it, but I guess not when you have Potter's genes._

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. **

Remus chuckled, in the ways of being bossy and know it all Hermione and Lily had lots in common, however something told him that Hermione was not the type to curse someone when offended... Lily was. Very much so.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**

"Why can't he open it in the Great Hall? OBVIOUSLY people will know it's a broomstick from the ways it's wrapped." said Sirius.

"Never mind that Padfoot, he has a Nimbus Two Thousand!" exclaimed James and the Quidditch fans in the rooms sighed with jealousy. Except Lily who had no idea what they were talking about so she kept on reading.

**Professor McGonagall Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"Hey! you Malfoy gut give my godson his broomstick or I will curse you!" yelled Alice. _First my son, then my godson? You are going to get it Malfoy._

**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.**

"You are very observant Mr. Malfoy." sneered Severus, making the group laugh.

**"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Ron couldn't resist it.**

"Well except him obviously." said Sirius. "He's just jealous that Harry got one and he didn't but after all it is Malfoy's fault he got one." said Sirius thoughtfully. The others stared at him in wonder. Sirius the kid who couldn't figure out simple switching spells or remember which plants were dangerous and which were not was figuring out things that even Lily didn't think of yet.

**"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty." Ron grinned at Harry. **

"Comets are fancy, but a Nimbus? They have no chance!" said James.

**"Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." "What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

_Thank god._ Thought Lily the last thing she needed was her son entering into another duel, or even a fight in the middle of the hallway.

**"Not arguing, I hope, boys." he squeaked.**

**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"Really?" asked Severus sarcastically.

**"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry.**

**"Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it." "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

"What I really dislike is that my son is on the same thought wave as you Black." said Lily.

"Aww Lily, Flower why you so mean to me?" he printed to look hurt and turned his back to her pouting, she along with Severus rolled their eyes at his childish antics.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouln't be on the team..." **

"I really still can't believe McGonagall did that..." said Remus, "It was like a reward for doing something stupid."

"Agreed." said Lily.

**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules." came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

**"I thought you weren't speaking to us." said Harry.**

**"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

James frowned, sure he played many pranks on girls and other students in school but he was never downright rude about it, he didn't like his son acting like that.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. "Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

"Mahogany makes such a bid difference, it probably balances the wood better." said James to Sirius. lily looked at him questionably. James explained.

"The different wood types have different magical qualities there for depending on what type of broom you have you would have certain wood, Mahogany is very good at keeping the broom balanced from one end to the other therefor your flying tends to be much smoother therefor faster."

"Oh."

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

"What?" asked Frank.

"Bubbles, like soap bubbles but you could blow the, into the air..." said Lily.

"Why would you do that?" asked James curiously.

"Entertainment I suppose." she answered.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

"Please tell me that this entire chapter isn't about Quidditch.." said Severus miserably. James shot him an angry look.

"This chapter can be about anything it wants to be, and if you don't like it then leave."

"James!" exclaimed Lily.

"What?" he snapped back, he was tired and did not want to argue with her at that moment.

"Behave your self Prongs, Lily Flower looks mad." whispered Sirius, eyeing Lily and the close position of her hand near her wand.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!' Oliver Wood had arrived. fie was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him."Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"THREE TIMES A WEEK?" said James shocked, he couldn't believe the quality of the hardworking diminished so much over the years.

"No wonder they haven't won in ages, we practice every day." Said Sirius.

"Like you would know Black, you skip half of the practices to go snog random girls in the broom closets." said Lily disgustingly, she has on more than one occasion found the boy during her Head Girl patrol duties. Alice turned to Lily and evil glint in her eyes.

"Speaking of snogging and broom closets, have you and...?" she pointed her head to James, "visited one?" Lily's face went bright red and she glared at her friend, mentally promising to kill the girl at the next opportunity she got. To avoid further awkward question and any response from James Lily continued reading.

**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side.**

**Three of them are called Chasers." "Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me." "The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it." "What's basketball." said Wood curiously. "Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

"What's basketball?" asked Alice.

"Let me guess..." said Sirius in a dramatic voice. "It's a game just like soccer except instead of goals you have hoops?" Lily stared at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't I guessed.. Was I right?"

"That's the basic idea, for the most part." she answered not wanting to go into much more detail involving the sport, she found the simpler she made the explanations about the muggle world the better wizards understood her.

**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper **

"Now there is a pick up line." laughed Alice, "James it's too bad you aren't on." This time it was James's turn to blush however not as brightly as Lily.

**for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for." He pointed at the three balls left inside the box."I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

**"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

Well I suppose you could do it the hard way." commented Sirius. He was a beater, and after his first attempt to put away the Bludger like that he decided he wasn't going to risk his life so he used a freezing spell every ti

Me the ball came down, it was the SIMPLEST way to do it.

**"See." Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that." "Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"So he has James's Quidditch skills and Lily's smarts it's all good!" cheered Remus

**"Very good," said Wood.**

**"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone." Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"Not at Hogwarts, but plenty of times in the World Cups." said James.

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. **

"What the bloody he'll are you talking about Wood? we've had worse injuries then broken jaws! we've had fractured skulls!" yelled Sirius, who happened to be the one who got his skull fractured in second year during the very first game of the season.

**Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers,**

**"Unless they crack my head open." "Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball.**

"The famous snitch!" exclaimed James, he reached into his pocked and pulled out his own.

"You still have that?" asked Frank impressed that the boy kept the gold ball for so long.

"Of course I still have it, so many good memories." said James, however Lily and Snape were not recollecting any good memories, only one a bad one. One that for some time ended the relationship between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

**Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

**"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. **

_Nearly always win._ that bothered James, he had experienced many occasions where he caught the snitch but they still lost. he hoped that same bad luck didn't follow his son.

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it - any questions." Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"YOU CAN DO IT BABY PRONGSLET! I BE..." yelled Sirius, however before he could yell the rest of the sentence a bright light hit him and he couldn't speak or make a noise, everyone looked around the room and Severus was standing in front of his chair holding out his wand pointed at Sirius.

"How dare you." hissed James and was about to get before Remus caught his arm.

"It's a harmless spell Prongs, leave it alone." Remus grabbed his wand and undid the spell on Sirius who immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape, James however grabbed his arm before any harm could have been inflicted. Once the boys were settled down Lily shot Severus a smile.

**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

_Impressive. _Thought James. _I missed one during my tryouts. _

**"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

"Is that good?" asked Lily, this was the second time the boy's talent was brought up in the book.

"Good? GOOD?" exclaimed James staring at her disbelievingly, "It's bloody hell amazing!"

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

the teenagers sat in silence for a minute or two. James and Lily both thinking of how absolutely awful that was and how they were going to change it. Severus thinking he knew exactly how Harry felt, after all he hated his family to and found refuge at Hogwarts. Alice, Frank and Lupin along with Sirius stayed silent in respect for their friends and thinking about the fact that they had the power to change the future, for themselves and their friends.

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

"I don't blame her after the rude way they talked to her." said Lily still disappointed with her son's behavior.

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop.**

"So if he doesn't have Lily's skill for Charms? Does he have Prongs skill in transfiguration?" asked Remus.

"Not likely..." murmured Severus quietly unfortunately Lily heard him and punched his shin, causing both James and Sirius to look at the suspiciously.

**Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"No wonder he has no luck,you're supposed to "swish and flick"." said Lily making the teenagers around her chuckle.

**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." "You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"She's right." stated Lily simply waiting for the girl to succeed.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. " Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione.**

"Poor girl." said Alice. "Molly needs to teach her son some manners."

"And mine while she's at it." said James. lily turned to him surprised ti hear him say that.

"Like you really care?"

"For your information Lily I do." Across the room Severus gave a disbelieving huff.

**Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

**"I think she heard you." "So." said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." **

"Ronald Weasley! I swear that boy is almost as bad as Malfoy." said Alice, she couldn't believe Molly would raise a child like that.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.**

Remus felt bad for the girl, being friendless at Hogwarts was hard, he experienced that first hand when he first arrived. Because if his "condition" he was not eager to make friends, and because of his general appearance people were not particularly eager to be friend with him. He spent a lot of his free time alone, or at the library figuring that he would just take the time to study and make up for his lack of friends by attaining as much knowledge as possible. The plan was working until a certain red head and a popular pre-Marauder took notice of him, and he made friends he was planning to keep for life.

**Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

"Great kids." said Severus distastefully, this was why he hated children they were rude, mean and had no regard what so ever for rules and guidelines set by the society.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

_Oh no. _thought Lily.

_For crying out loud is everything bad going to Happen while my son is in school? _Thought James. Certainly nothing that happened during his seven years. No trolls, no three headed dogs. _What will be next? A dragon? A centaur? This is just ridiculous. _Sure James like adventure, but it was different when you actually saw how stupid, and INCREDIBLY dangerous these adventures turned out to be.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" "How could a troll get in." Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

_That is a good question. Also I have a pretty bad feeling about Hermione not being at the feast and knowing about this._ Thought Remus, he decided to wait a few minutes to voice his concern.

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions.**

"Peeves wouldn't do that, he is bound by a vow that he cannot allow anything or anyone into the castle." said Severus. This was a piece of information that was nit written in the Hogwarts A History, so even Hermione didn't know that.

"How di..."

"The bloody baron." he answered.

**As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

**"I've just thought - Hermione." **

_About time... _ Thought Remus relieved.

**"What about her." "She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip.**

Sirius was next to catch on, along with Lily and Alice.

"Oh my god! She is going to get attacked by the troll." whispered Alice. But Lily was not thinking about that quite in the same way.

_Please Harry don't go trying to save her let a teacher do it. A_pparently worry was shown on her face because Alice leaned over and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her.

**"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us." Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"Why are you not trying to get the troll with the other teachers?" asked Lily confused. Severus shrugged, _I have absolutely no idea._

**"What's he doing." Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers." "Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

_Am definitely up to something. _Thought Severus, keeping his face blank for the nosy Gryffindors who were now intently watching him, waiting for him to show some emotion about what was being read. He was not buying what they were selling.

**"Can you smell something." Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

" Great, my son in school less then two months and it's his third time breaking rules, and possibly dying. This is just bloody fantastic." said James was thinking along the same line except she was much more concerned for his present or in the book current safety.

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

_The description is not making me feel any better. _Thought Lily.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. "The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." "Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

_Please tell me it's not the bathroom, please tell me it's not th... _Thought Remus.

"That know it all Hermy girl is in there!" screeched Sirius suddenly.

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

**'Yes!" Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

" GET HER OUT OF THERE!" yelled Alice at the book.

"Get a teacher!" exclaimed Lily.

_Get the heck away from there before you get killed. _Thought Snape.

**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

**"Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have.**

"Oh well I don't know use the brain you inherited from your parents and go get a teacher?" said Lily angrily.

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. "Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

_Great idea Prongslet, you'll still have to get out of there alive you know. _

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. "Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. "Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Idiot child." spat Severus.

"She is in shock!" defended Lily.

"She is in danger and has no sense of self preservation, and by the looks of it neither does your son." he shot back. He knew he didn't have to be rude, bur he was tired and the coffee he drank upon his arrival did nothing good to his mood.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"See!" said Severus bitterly. "this is exactly what is wrong with you Gryffindors, you never think before you jump into doing something and this is why you guys screw up all of the time you don't use your brains. Assuming you have them."

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

_Well with Harry as an example Severus does have a point. _Though Remus, what Harry did was stupid, extremely idiotic.

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"They didn't die." exhaled Alice, her body relaxing visibly.

" Do you think it's dead?" asked Lily.

" No probably just knocked out." answered Frank.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it - dead." I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

**"Urgh - troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

_If this is the author's way of making this situation lighter it was a failed attempt._ Thought James to himself.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"See now he is going to think he will be rewarded every time he goes off and does something dangerous." snapped Lily. the tempers in the room were starting t get a bit high.

**"What on earth were you thinking of." said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory." Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

James looked up and glared at Snape who glared right back.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me." "Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"She lied?" said Sirius voicing the thought that was going through everyone's heads.

**"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own." Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

Lily laughed, the Marauders along with the rest of the group including Severus stared at her. lily however continued laughing hysterically, she didn't know why that sentence was so funny but the image she got into her head was an unforgettable one. When she finally calmed down, with out saying a word to anyone she picked up the book and continued from where she left off.

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." **

Lily couldn't do it anymore, _he got away with it AGAIN! _ getting up she handed the book to Alice and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Alice looked around the room and kept on reading.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else."We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

"No you should have gotten a detention." said Frank.

_And if I was the Head if the house instead of McGonagall you would have gotten one. _Thought Severus.

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her." **

"You're the one who locked the troll into the same room as her." said Sirius.

**"She m_b. _ight not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"Well at least they are friends..." said Alice awkwardly. She closed the book and the teenagers sat there staring at one another.

"I think we should take the day off and read later tonight to even tomorrow." said James, he needed to think about some things, and everyone else needed a break from one another to chill, or in many cases catch up on some sleep. The teenagers nodded and headed off to do things. James sat down at his desk and put his head into his hands.

_Why Harry?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright Guys... I am giving you all a job :)<em>**

**_I want you guys to VOTE! yay ;p_**

**_So I want to know:_**

_ a. whether or not to write a chapter where the characters are not reading the book and just doing other things._

_b. whether or not you guys want me to write the Chamber of Secrets once I am finished with this one :)_

**_It's uppppp to you_**

**_Btw, hope you guys are having a good summer, I know I am... except it is waayyyyyy to hot right now. _**


	12. Quidditch

**hey guys here is the next chapter please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>That evening the group once again got together to read the next chapter. Remus was the next t read.<p>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN. **

**QUIDDITCH.**

_ Oh god._

** As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. **

"Who keeps their brooms at the Quidditch field?" asked James shocked beyond belief. Treating a broomstick like that? It was outrageous! Insane! Inhumane!

"Obviously some people do James, not everyone is in love with a piece of wood." smirked Alice who on many occasions walked not a room to see James polishing and talking to his broom.

"I'm not in LOVE with it." he raised his voice on the word love.

"You named it!" Alice shot back.

"You named your broom?" asked Frank trying to keep laugher from his voice. "No... Well yes. But I don't talk to it!"

"Don't lie Prongs you totally talk to it!" yelled Sirius but then he too was guilty of such activity.

"I..."

"Enough!" snapped Lily. "It's bad enough we have to read an entire chapter about this idiotic sport it's even worse when you two are yapping about it."

Everyone in the room with exception of Severus stared at her with disbelief. _Idiotic! ?_

Before the room fell apart I complete chaos Remus continued reading.

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move into second place in the house championship.**

"Why is it that every season kicks off with Gryffindor against Slytherin? The house rivalries are bad already between those two." asked Lily annoyed.

"Because that is the best game to watch Lily flower. Imagine Slytherin against Hufflepuff? That would be soooo lame." said Sirius rolling his eyes like that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Plus they would have to play against each other eventually." said Severus quietly wishing that it wasn't true. He hated when Gryffindor won the cup, it only inflated Potter's head more.

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress**.

"I still can't believe McGonagall is letting him play." said Frank

"I wish that she didn't." said Lily faintly. Her stomach was turning just at the thought that her eleven year old son who only had few weeks of flying experience was participating in a Quidditch game where people constantly got injured. She watched Sirius and James for any hint of worry on their faces, but she couldn't detect any, huge smiles were plastered on each of their faces.

It** was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

James was about to say something but Lily along with Severus, Alice and surprisingly Remus threw him sets if glares and he closed his mouth. It was already known that James had the book memorized and could most likely recite it in his sleep.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

James was eager to say something but he was eyeing Lily's wand hand closely in case she decided to hex him.

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it**.

"Great and here I was hoping she would at least try to keep my son in line." sighed Lily. Remus smiled at her.

" I think there is still some hope for her Lily, I don't think she completely converted to trouble making."

"I hope so." laughed Lily in response.

** The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

"She knows the ignisco spell?" asked Severus before he could stop himself. That was an impressive piece of magic for a first year.

"Even I didn't know that spell then!" exclaimed Lily, causing the group to chuckle.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard.**

_Well here I come..._ Though Severus, slightly worried about what he was planning to do as his future self.

**Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

_With Snivellus it wouldn't be, everyone else would be impressed and award points_. thought Sirius glaring at Snape.

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway**.

_"Of course he is."_ thought James bitterly, he was getting tired of his son getting punished for his actions.

**"What's that you've got there, Potter." It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape.**

"That's not a rule" exclaimed Sirius and James immediately. Even Lily gave him a disapproving look.

"I know it's not a rule Potter, but like I've said before, I haven't done any of this yet! Don't freak out at me."

"**Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"You bastard." murmured Alice under her breath loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

**"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg." "Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"Weasley really needs to learn some manners." said Alice, even though she probably would have been thinking the exact same thing, Ron was getting a pretty bad reputation as far as she was concerned with all of the things he said about other people.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn."), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Sirius who on many occasions asked girls to copy their homework and they would never do it.

"My son is cheating on homework." said Lily bitterly, cheating was something that did not fit right in her head. She couldn't understand how someone can just take credit for someone else's work.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape. Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

_Bad idea._ Thought Remus, something told him that this encounter with the Slytherin would not go well.

**Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

_Smart thinking_. Thought Lily.

_Depending on who the teacher is._ Thought Severus, hoping that he would just give the boy a book with out a scene, however it was a small sliver of hope judging by the way he acted around the boy other times.

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing**.

"He is not there Prongslet!" exclaimed Sirius.

** Perhaps Snape had left the book in there. It was worth a try.**

"This cannot be good." said Remus, and the rest of the teenagers looked at him questionably. Remus shrugged.

**He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

_"..." _The group waited to hear what it was the tension in the room building rapidly.

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages**.

"Oh my god! You were bitten by the dog!" exclaimed Alice. The Marauders turned to look at Snape narrowing their eyes. "You don't know..." began Lily in Severus's defense. "Actually Lily.." said Remus and continued.

"**Blasted thing*," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once."**

"What were you doing by that dog?" asked Lily suspiciously turning to the Slytherin. "How would I know I haven't done it yet Lily." in his mind he was asking himself the exact same question.

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but - "POTTER!" Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

_ Poor Harry,_ thought Remus he could only imagine how livid Snape must have been at that moment.

**"I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

"He has some nerve." said Frank quietly.

"Excuse me?" said James glaring at his fellow classmate. Frank quickly threw up his hands.

"I don't mean that in an offensive way James, I mean it's Severus he's kinda scary when he's older..no offense." he turned to the Slytherin. "But so far we know that Severus doesn't like Harry, for him to ask for his book AFTER seeing his teacher like that.. It takes some nerve." he finished sending Severus an apologetic look.

Remus continued reading.

**"GET OUT! OUT!"Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs. "Did you get it." Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter." In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means." he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

_ Bloody hell what am I getting into here!_ Thought Severus, so far he was not shown in a very good light he couldn't possibly figure out what he was trying to do.

"I don't think that Snivellus here let the troll into the castle" said Sirius, practically chocking over the words that were leaving his mouth. Everyone in the room including the teenager in question stared at him surprised.

"Why do you think that?" asked Frank who was also suspicious of the future Potion's masters.

"There are certain boundaries and protective charms set all over the grounds you'll can't control a troll and get past the wards at the same time. Who ever let the troll in either has the power to completely shutdown the wards or has a skill with trolls." replied Sirius proud that he could present correct information.

"So either the headmaster let the troll in or..." said Alice leaving the statement unanswered.

**Hermione's eyes were wide. "No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched, he was starting to like the little witch more and more, however he was still questioning what in the world he was doing by the three headed dog on the night the troll was let in. "**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after. What's that dog guarding."**

"Just the question I am asking." said James sighing loudly, he didn't not like waiting to get his answers and this was taken way to long for his likeness. Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question.

**Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget**.

"I can't imagine it would be." said Alice snappishly. She was not eager to be friends with Severus.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match."You've got to eat some breakfast." "I don't want anything." "Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"She acts like a mother." grumbled Sirius.

"Padfoot he is just like you. Refusing to eat on the day of the match." said Remus laughing. It was absolutely impossible to get Sirius to eat on Quidditch days.

"**I'm not hungry." Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field**.

"You'll do fine Harry." said Lily warmly. Nobody bother to point out that Harry won't be able to hear her encouragement, nor the fact that it hasn't actually happened yet.

**"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team**."

"Fantastic Finnigan way to tell my son that!" exclaimed James, however secretly he agreed with the boy.

"Is that true?" asked Lily her eyes drilling holes into James. He sent her a reassuring smile.

"Of course not Lils! Don't worry he will be safe." Once Lily looked away he sent the other teenagers a glare clearly telling all of them to keep their mouths shut. She didn't attend many Quidditch games declaring she would spend her time wisely in the library so she missed many occasions when James along with the other Seekers were sent to the Hospital Wing do to crazy injuries.

**"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

"That's so sweet!" giggled the two girls in the room and the boys cringed at the noise.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).** "Obviously?" said Severus rolling his eyes.

**Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said. "And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson. "And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." "The big one," said Fred Weasley. "The one we've all been waiting for," said George. "We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year." "Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years.**

_ Thank god he didn't say best team EVER. James would hex something._ Thought Lily.

**We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"You two have something in common." said Sirius, who has been in the receiving end of the or else... "Right.

**It's time. Good luck, all of you." Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

"If he is Gregor Flint's son then he does." said Severus.

"Is that the idiot that graduated two years ago?" asked Sirius.

"That one exactly." Snape answered curtly.

"It's surprising any of his offsprings can even get onto a broom." smirked Sirius.

"My point as well." chuckled Severus. Lily along with the rest of the teenagers observed the exchange, none of the, pointed out that it was the first civil conversation between Sirius and Severus

**out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. "Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"No fair! if I tried something like that I would have gotten a detention." said Remus, this was the first time the group heard him whine. Remus was the announcer for the Quidditch games McGonagall believed he would be the best for the position, however even him the timid, perfect and studious person she watched like a hawk.

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

"Yeah!," exclaimed Sirius and James throwing their fists in the air. Lily and Severus rolled their eyes.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. "Budge up there, move along." "Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"Hagrid never comes to our Quidditch games!" said Sirius a note of jealousy clearly heard in his voice.

"That's because you aren't the famous Harry Potter." said Alice.

"Yeah?" said James "well I am the famous James Potter." he stuck his chest out proudly.

"Seriously Potter can you head get any bigger?" said Lily disgustingly. Remus kept on reading trying to avoid an argument.

**"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh." "Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." "Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. "Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

Lily turned to glare at James who threw her a small forced smile.

"I'm sure he will be fine Lily." said Remus reassuring the girl, though he himself and no one else I the room believed that. They've seen Quidditch games before.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

James looked down to see Lily's hands grip her wand tightly. She was rigid staring at the book intensely. He hoped nothing bad would happen or Lily might suffer a heart attack.

**"All right there, Harry." he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. "Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch." A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"What are they doing? Score you idiots!" yelled Sirius.

"Stop watching the seekers you gits!" yelled James, he was so concerned with the game that he forgot that his was the seeker.

**Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

Alice and Lily's hands flew up to their mouths, the Marauders exchanged a concerned look.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

"What is he talking about?" asked Severus who has never heard such terminology used in Quidditch not that he watched it often. The Quidditch players in the room shrugged and looked at Lily.

"I think it has something to do with muggle sports and fouls..." she said slowly, she honestly had no idea.

"**What are you talking about, Dean." said Ron. "Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"We should have red cards!" said Frank knowing how many awful fouls happened in a game between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

**"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

Remus laughed he too often had difficulties keeping his commentating fair and unbiased.

"**So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating "Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. "I mean, after that open and revolting foul 'Jordan, I'm warning you -" "All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened**.

"That what happened?" asked Lily tensely. She didn't care that she was interrupting. Severus felt his pockets to see if he had any calming draught on him, should something happen to Harry he knew Lily would need it she was way too tense for his liking, he saw James watching her and got jealous because of Potter he couldn't comfort his best friend.

_Or used to be best friend, he thought sadly._

**His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that**.

James quickly glanced at Frank and Sirius, they all understood that what ever was going on it was probably not normal.

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.**

_No they didn't._ Thought Remus,

**Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

Lily was clutching her wand so tightly now that James was afraid she would break it.

"Lil..." he tried to reach out to her but she flinched away.

"You said he would be safe!" she hissed.

"I... He will be fine Lily." she glared at him.

"If something happens to him I will kill you Potter." James glared back, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to comfort her.

"He is my son too Evans, and I am just as concerned." he snapped leaning away from her and turning to Remus expectantly waiting to see what happens. Remus coughed and kept reading trying to keep his voice leveled so he didn't worry the Potter parents more.

**Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no... The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

Lily's face whitened and she started shaking slightly, James was swallowing hard trying to keep his emotions under control. Sirius was staring at Alice trying to communicate to her that should either James or Lily blow he would get James and she should get Lily. Alice nodded moving slightly closer to Lily who didn't notice a thing.

**"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..." Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on**.

Lily was now shaking uncontrollably, she kept biting her lip trying to keep herself calm. Alice and Severus were watching her closely worry clearly drawn on their faces. James was watching the book so intently it was surprising he didn't rip it out of Remus's hands.

**Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

Severus could no longer watch Lily shake, he got off his chair and placed his right hand on her shoulder she turned her face to him, there were tears on her face her eyes wide her pale. He dug into his pocket and took out two small viles of a dark liquid. He handed one to Lily who stared at it, not quite understanding what it was. Severus reached over and placed the second one next to James.

"It's a calming draught. I thought it might help." he said quietly and moved back to his seat. Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank smiled at him greatfully. Alice leaned over and whispered to Lily coaxing here to drink the potion. Slowly but hesitantly she picked up the little bottle and drank the fluid. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and she leaned back towards the couch. James on the other hand didn't touch the potion, let alone probably noticed it. He continued staring at the book unblinking, stiff as a board. Remus kept reading.

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him." Seamus whispered. "Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"What is she doing? Asked Frank completely confused.

"**What are you doing." moaned Ron, gray-faced. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look." Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath**.

The Gryffindors turned and stared at Snape who looked back at them just as confused as they were.

"What do you think you're playing at Snevillus?" asked James in a low voice. Before Severus could defend himself Remus spoke up.

"He isn't necessarily cursing your son Prongs." he said carefully. James turned to him.

"What do you mean by that? I also happen to recognize when someone is performing magic." he snapped. Remus knew he was treading in dangerous waters by defending Snape so he proceeded with caution.

"Well.. He could be trying to save Harry..." he said slowly.

"And why would he do that exactly, he hates the boy!" yelled James. "James..." this was Lily.

"Severus hasn't done this yet, you cannot be mad at him for something that didn't happen, just listen to the book." She was now regretting taking the potion, she could feel herself being worried but before she could act on those thoughts the draught kicked in and she felt relaxed again. James was holding his wand still pointed at Snape, he was shaking from head to toe trying to control his emotions. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to Sirius who was holding a little bottle of dark liquid.

"What the hell is that?" hissed James. Sirius quickly glanced around the room trying to come up with a lie.

"it's medicine it'll stop the shakes, you will be able to aim." his laugh was fake and it surprised everyone in the room when James actually drank the potion. Moments later the shakes stop, but do did the glaring and James leaned back on the couch. His face peaceful and carefree.

"Sorry Prongs, but I don't want you killing anyone." said Sirius sympathetically. James just stared uncaring.

"That's okay Padfoot." everyone in the room knew that if James wasn't stressed about his son's well being he would have never called for such a lame excuse and he would have certainly not said it was okay afterwards.

**"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione. "What should we do." "Leave it to me."**

_Great._ Thought Severus imagining what the girl could do. _I might need a calming draught as well after this._

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

"If my son dies, you are not making out of this room alive." said James, however he was too relaxed for his threat to sound menacing.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"That git." mumbled Alice, she was to concerned with Harry to insult the Slytherin anymore.

**"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

_ Come on Hermy!_ Thought Sirius desperately, he couldn't handle the suspense.

** Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

That caught Remus's attention. In the room he was probably the second best read person. He read for fun, for homework, for extra credit everything. After reading that we tense he knew that there was something very important about Quirrell falling over._ It might be that I am right after all, Snape isn't trying to kill Harry._ However he decided it was best that to keep his opinions to himself. For now.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.**

"Fantastic..." grumbled Severus, his opinion of the young witch was not so positive anymore. James giggled, he was not reacting well to the calming draught and everyone looked over to Severus wondering if he poisoned the boy with something. Severus shrugged his shoulders. Remus kept reading but sent his best friend nervous looks every few minutes.

**A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.**

"Until now." said James in a very high pitched voice and fell over into hysterical laughter tears in his eyes. Remus put down the book and stared at his best friend.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Lily, she reached over and grabbed his arm that was now spazing uncontrollably.

"He is burning up. Something's wrong." she said, frowning, she wanted to be more worried but the potion was restraining her so she calmly watched while the Marauders along with Frank and Alice tried to calm down a very hysterical James. Severus had absolutely no idea what made the Gryffindor act the way he was, but he decided to see what was wrong, he carefully got up from his chair and walked over to James trying to avoid the flailing limbs that threatened to leave bruises on anyone with who he came contact with.

"immobulus." said Lily pointing her wand at James. The lad froze, his eyes widely rotating in their sockets behind his black framed glasses.

"Snape what the he'll did you give him." screeched Alice, her hand was on James's forehead.

"Same thing I gave Lily and she is fine." sneered the future Potions Master. All of the sudden Sirius jumped about a foot in the air and slapped his forehead.

"He is allergic to it!" everyone stared at him confused.

"Allergic to what?" asked Frank. Snape was the first one to get what Sirius said.

"The potion you idiot." he snarled.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing before his reaction gets worse." Remus nodded quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated his best friend on it and followed it out of the room. Severus turned to Sirius.

"Why did you hand it to him when he was allergic to it Black?" he snapped. He hoped Lupin could come up with a good story for why Potter had the calming draught in the first place, because if it traced back to him, there would be many questions asked, and very, very few answers.

"I forgot he was allergic to it. He hasn't had it since like first year." said Sirius defensively, cringing at the memory.

"What happened the first time?" asked Alice. "James's cousin died in the summer after his first year and he went ballistic so his mom gave him the potion. I don't remember what happened but he went to St. Mungos."

"Well I don't.. He probably did but..." he didn't finish the sentence everyone knew that James took it with out knowing why, something that was clearly uncommon for the boy. The potion eventually wore off Lily and it took a few minutes to calm her down after she fully realized what happened to James.

"Great now I have to worry about two Potters." she said angrily, glaring at Severus, even though it wasn't his fault and he was trying to help she was still annoyed with him. Eventually Remus returned saying that James would have to spend the night at the Hospital Wing but they had permission to finish the chapter.

"Was he okay?" asked Frank, Remus shifted slightly his eyes going glassy for a moment but quickly nodded.

"He was fine and joking and talking before I even left the room." Sirius knew immediately when his best friend was lying started to say something but Alice kicked him and nodded toward Lily who was much more relaxed upon hearing the news. The others exchanged a look of worry. What Remus failed to mention was that James started to hyperventilate before they even got to the Hospital Wing and upon arrival tried to get up and leave the room collapsing before even making it to the door of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey assured Remus that James would be better by the next day and in the future he should report to her before receiving any calming potions. Remus sat down on the couch and threw Sirius a guilty look pleading for him to keep his mouth shut, he received a small nod and picking up the book he kept reading.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. "Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

"poor boy." said Alice and Lily together.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand**.

"what?" exclaimed Sirius.

"He caught the snitch with his mouth? Where is James when you need him!" Remus was proud of his godson. Severus was shaking his head in disbelief, leave it to Potter to catch a snitch with his mouth...

**"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion**.

"Not surprised." laughed Alice. Little Harry's coolness levee just rose by about 100 points.

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione. "It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." "Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

_Uh oh..._

_Come on Prongslet... Don't do anything stupid. _

_And the Gryffindor makes an idiot of himself once again..._

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy."

"FLUFFY?" exclaimed the teenagers.

"He named that beast?" said Severus.

"He OWNS that beast." said Alice surprised and shocked.

**he said. "Fluffy." "Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the "Yes." said Harry eagerly.**

"Harry James Potter stop sticking your nose into things that don't involve you!" yelled Lily, her nerves reached the limit that evening.

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is." "But Snape's trying to steal it." "Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." "So why did he just try and kill Harry." cried afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. I didn't try to kill him. I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"**

"Hagrid!" yelled Lily.

_Crap._ Thought Remus, _just what he needs more information about the stupid stone_

**_._ "Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there." Hagrid looked furious with himself. **

"This is not going to end well." said Lily. She was seriously concerned for her son, he seemed to find trouble around every corner. In a way Severus was right... Gryffindor's don't think things through. Feeling extremely exhausted she got up.

"I am heading to bed, you all should too. Night." she left the room and walked into her bedroom shutting the door tightly behind her. Few minutes later the group heard the water run in the bathroom.

"So you want to tell us what really happened with Potter?" asked Snape. Remus quickly told them what happened. Sirius ran into James room grabbed a piece of cloth and was gone within minutes.

"What was that? Where is he going?" asked Alice, she was the only one that didn't know about the invisibility cloak.

"No idea..." muttered Frank, this was not his secret to tell, taking his girlfriend by the waste he pulled her towards the exit.

"goodnight!" the couple chorused and the door shut leaving Remus and Severus in the Heads common room.

"is Potter going to be okay?" asked Severus. Remus nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." said Snape quietly and walked towards the exit. Before leaving he turned to Remus. "

You should stay here tonight." Remus glanced up at him

. "What?"

"You should stay here, with Lily... He wouldn't want her to be left alone." answered Snape. Remus nodded eyeing the Slytherin curiously. Severus opened the door and disappeared into the dark hallways.

_ I wouldn't want to leave her alone._ Was the hanging thought in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>please Review! thanks<strong>


	13. The Mirror of Erised

**Hey everyone! sorry that my last chapter didn't have much of a greeting and that I didn't acknowledge my wonderful reviewers! I had only a few minutes to post it... And I was kinda stressing out. But i got it out to you guys! :) **

**Martionmanswife: thanks for the review! I will finish the book. And James along with Lily will change the future. I hope ;p**

** Disney-Princess-In-Disguise: thanks for the review!:) and because I am having a hard time updating I am not sure if I will write a sole chapter devoted just to the Marauders w/o the book, but I will add some drama while they're reading... Like in the last chapter. **

**Got2Go2hogwartsbutgotlost: yes I am writing from the American version. Also I think I am going to keep it one chapter per chapter because that way I would update more often. And yes, it is cliched I know hahaha but I wanted to write my versions so here it is! :) there will definitely be a sequel and thank you for reviewing! **

**LadyElena17 : thanks for the review!:) **

**LunaChase421: thanks for the review! Yeah they are bagging on Harry quite a bit... But to be honest I want them to. He gets away with too many things. :)**

** Tate: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Haha I will update:) **

**GinnyGirl87: thanks for the review! **

**KitCloudkicker52885: thanks for the review! And support haha :) Alright have fun reading :) I promise I won't kill James... Maybe make him suffer... Just a bit:p jk this isn't an angsty story.**

** xxxx Marauder2184**

The next morning Lily awoke a realized that she was late for class. Grabbing her cloak and book bag she ran out of her room on her way to Potions. "Oi! Lily wait up!" exclaimed a sleepy voice. She paused and turned to the couch. Remus awoke from the noise of Lily running and was now watching the girl with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing here" she exclaimed, here heart slowing down a bit.

"Making sure you are safe." he laughed and stretched as he got off the couch.

"We are late to class!" she exclaimed looking at here watch again realizing she only had seven minutes to get to the Potions Labs. "and we haven't eaten yet! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Don't I know it." he grumbled in response, seeing as Sirius arrived an hour before waking the extremely exhausted werewolf to bring him to breakfast, when Remus declined Sirius left him alone and said he would bring both him and Lily something from the Great Hall before class. There was a knock on the door.

_Speak of the devil_.

Lily opened the door and Sirius marched in holding various varieties of muffins, donuts and bagels.

"I didn't know what you guys liked." he said sheepishly and dumped the food on James's desk. Lily smiled at Sirius and grabbed a few muffins stuffing them into her bag.

"We NEED to go!" she grabbed Sirius by the sleeve and dragged him out with Remus following on their heels. They arrived to the Potions classroom a minute aft the bell rang luckily professor Slughorn wasn't in the classroom so none of them got punished. From across the room on the Slytherin side Severus watched the group curiously, it was very unlike Lily to be late to class. it wasn't until Potions was over and Lily was on her way to arithmancy when she realized that she didn't see James.

"Remus?" she whispered quietly and moved closer to the boy. The arithmancy professor was writing on the board and didn't hear the exchange. "yeah?"

"Where's James?" she asked.

"He is still in the Hospital Wing." he replied, with out taking his eyes off the parchment.

"Is he okay?" "I don't know I haven't seen him since last night, Sirius saw him this morning." one thing he did know was that James wasn't going to be leaving the hospital that day. Lily was about to say something else, but professor Vector chose that moment to ask her a question and she dropped it. After arithmancy they joined Sirius in the great hall.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures." asked Remus.

"It was lame." answered Sirius dispassionately. That was the only class that he didn't have with the rest of the Marauders. Remus had Arithmancy, James took Ancient Runes and last but not least Peter took Muggle Studies.

"Black did you see James this morning?" asked Lily quietly. So far it seemed that not many people heard that James was in the Hospital Wing, however it wasn't quiet enough because both Frank and Alice who were sitting a few seats away stopped arguing and turned to look at Sirius.

"Yeah I saw him, I don't think he will be returning today though..."

"Oh." Lily spent the rest of the day thinking about him waiting until her last class let out to bring him homework and see how he was doing. By the time she was done with Heads duty that evening she didn't arrive until about eight o'clock. When she arrived she found that everyone was already there, and if she looked closely in the shadows on the infirmary you could make out a hidden figure of a certain Slytherin. James was laying on his bed, his eyes were half closed and his breathing was extremely shallow, all in all James Potter looked like hell. Now and then he would nod or smile when something was said but in general he didn't move much, she walked closer until she realized she couldn't hear what was being said. Finally Remus noticed her, and waved his wand instantly Lily could hear Alice laughing Frank saying something in hushed tones and Sirius giggling.

"Hey Lily!" waved Alice, that caused James to stir and get up on one elbow.

"I was thinking you weren't going to come visit Lils." he said.

"What did I tell you about using that name." she said coldly. However she wasn't really angry.

"I must have forgotten." joked James and leaned back onto the pillows, the few minutes of holding himself up drained his energy and he turned extremely pale. This did not go unnoticed by Lily.

"What happened to you?"

"Ohh you know... Just an allergic reaction..." a_s well as a drainage of most of my magical core_. "I'm fine Lily." he smiled weakly at her.

"Alright." she was still unconvinced, she decided she would question one of the Marauders later.

"So are we going to read?" asked Frank. "If we want to, and if Pomfrey doesn't kick you guys out." said James sitting up a bit so he didn't fall asleep. Sirius reached into his pocket and got out the book and enlarged it to it's normal size.

"Who wants to read?" he asked looking around the group his eyes pausing in the corner of the room nearest to the bed where Severus was hiding in the shadows. It was decided that it would have been best if Severus was not seen visiting James in the Hospital Wing.

"Is this safe though?" asked Lily and nodded towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Don't worry Lily we cast a charm so no one but us can hear what we are saying." said Remus.

"Oh okay."

"I'll read." said Alice taking the book and opening it to the correct chapter.

**CHAPTER TWELVE.**

THE MIRROR OF ERISED.

_The what?_

"What?" said Sirius.

"No idea."

In her office Madam Pomfrey was going through paperwork when she heard another person enter the infirmary, quietly she opened the door. It was Lily Evans, she joined the growing group around James's bed. The Healer didn't understand what they were all doing there, she knew as well as everyone else in the school that the Marauders didn't get along with Lily, another thing that surprised her was that even though the boy didn't realize that he was seen she knew that the Slytherin who was known as James's enemy was sitting in the shadows, apparently the group was also aware of that.

_Odd.._.

Alice cleared her throat and kept reading.

** Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. "I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.**"

"I really, really hate that child." said Lily, it was sad for her to think that Harry spent so many Christmases by himself.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuck****led**.

"That's about all that this two can do." said Sirius. The group laughed.

** Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them**.

"Like you should do all the other times." said James from his sick bed.

**Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.**

"What?" asked James confused, no one bothered to fill him in on the previous chapter beforehand so he had no idea what the book was talking about.

"Oh yeah, baby Prongslet caught the snitch with his mouth." explained Sirius like it was no big deal. James's jaw dropped and he stared at him his eyes wide.

"Close your mouth Potter, one of those tree frogs might replace you." sneered Severus from the shadows, apparently the Slytherin was in the bad mood that evening.

T**hen he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family**.

"He has a proper family!" snapped Remus. It was disconcerting that he wasn't in the picture along with Sirius, surely they would have been better than the Dursleys.

** It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas.**

_I wouldn't blame him_ thought Severus, he never went back for Christmas break, he never had anyone to go back and as ironic as it was James Potter along with his crew always managed to point that out come the holidays.

**Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had**.

_Which is the sad part_ thought Sirius, he experienced Christmas with the Potters and it was by far the greatest Christmas he ever had. It was a shame Harry couldn't experience it as well. _Yet._

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charl****ie. **

"Charlie?" asked Severus.

"Ron's older brother. he works with dragons." answered Remus recalling what they read earlier in the book.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. "Hi, Hagrid, want any help." Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." "Would you mind moving out of the way." came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley. Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"Why is it always you?" asked James. It was almost predictable when Severus was going to enter the story, because it was always when either Harry or his two friends were getting into trouble.

**"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"Didn't take any point from the Slythersnakes I see." mumbled Sirius gudgly.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. "I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -" "I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." "Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.** "

"Hogwarts is always so pretty at Christmas time." said Lily smiling. She was amazed by the decorations when she was a first year. Everything was always so beautiful, magical.

**"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you." The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. "How many days you got left until yer holidays." Hagrid asked.**

_Same question I am asking_ chuckled James, he couldn't wait to go home.

**"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." "Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree**.

"The library?." exclaimed Sirius and James shocked.

"Yes a library James, I know you've never been in one but they do exist." smirked Alice. James rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her.

**"The library." said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays. Bit keen, aren't yeh." "Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"announce it a bit louder why don't you." said Remus shaking his head.

**"You what." Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." "We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble." Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"He won't say anything." said Sirius darkly, it was on more then one occasion when he tried to get information out of the giant, but he was too loyal to Dumbledore or other people to tell him anything, the only way to get information out of Hagrid was to trick him somehow.

**"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly. "Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

"This is when if I were Hagrid I would notify a teacher." huffed Lily, sometimes Hagrid was worse then the students.

T**hey had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal.**

"that he is assuming I am trying to steal."

"I'm with Harry." said Alice.

** The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. **

"It's all modern!" said Lily slowly but suddenly.

"What?" chorused the teenagers in the room.

"The books, they are looking in modern books, you should always look for information in all eras." The teenagers just stared at her not really getting her point, Alice kept on reading.

H**ermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. the marauders exchanged a look, they have on numerous occasions been in the restricted sections with out permission with the use of James's cloak. It wasn't just the older students that used the forbidden section. "What are you looking for, boy." "Nothing," said Harry. Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him."You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!" Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library.**

"She probably realized that he was James's son and wondered what the heck he was doing in a library!" laughed Frank causing the group to chuckle.

**He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to**.

_Oh no... Wouldn't want that_.

** Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after they heard the name, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

"That will never happen." said Lily at the same time as Remus, both were quite accustomed the the stern librarian.

F**ive minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. "You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you." said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything." "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron.**

"Doubtful." said Lily, she recalled asking her parents things about the magical world when she was younger and they had no idea what she was talking about.

"wait I thought she was a muggleborn." said Sirius.

"she is Padfoot." replied Remus.

"then why would she ask her parents?"

"in a slim chance that they've heard of him."

"oh."

"**It'd be safe to ask them." "Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. "Dentists?" "They take care of your teeth." "gross." Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

Severus agreed with the two boys, he had a lot of fun day dreaming of ways he could expel the Marauders, he too had no success.

R**on also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered.**

"But probably very accustomed to him." said Lily bitterly, she remembered playing with Remus who was exceptionally good at wizard's chess his pieces quite old after loosing seven times she declared that she would never play wizard's chess again.

** Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

Remus was also remembering the chess incident and he smiled warmly at Lily.

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight. Send him, we can afford to lose him." On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

A tear slid down Lily's face. James expression happy only moments before froze in an angry mask.

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

I_t must be Molly's work._ Thought Lily immediately, she knew that Ron would have told his mother that he was friends with Harry, and Molly would have been eager to make the boy feel part of the family.

** "Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. "You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this. I've got some presents!**"

"What were you expecting Potter?" hissed Severus. Lily glared at her formal best friend, he had the decency to look a bit guilty.

"What did you expect, turnips." said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

"Awwwww Hagrid!" exclaimed the girls, and James looked warmly towards the book, he was going to get Hagrid a wonderful Christmas present this year.

** A second, very small parcel contained a note. We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece**.

Lily laughed, she wasn't sure why it wasn't funny but just the notion of her sister giving Harry a present like that was so ridiculous that she laughed at the idiocity of it.

**"That's friendly," said Harry.**

_ Idiotic, selfish, awful..._

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

"Like father like son." smiled Frank.

**"Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money."**

"Why are wizards so fascinated by our money? it's not that strange!"

"It is to us." defended James.

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these." "I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"Molly is sooooo wonderful." said Alice.

"I know I owe her so much." said Lily nodding her head.

"Me too." said James weakly from the bed. Everyone noticed that he sounded much more tired then he did not twenty minutes before.

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon." "That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

James's eyes went wide**. **

**Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable." "What is it." Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"That's the inv.."

"It is.."

"but how did he get it?" asked Remus.

**"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"An invisibility cloak?" screeched Lily, everything made sense to her now. Alice was looking at Sirius suspiciously because the object from lat night now made sense. Severus stared at the Marauders he too understood how they got away with everything.

**"It is! Look down!" Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!" Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.A Very Merry Christmas to was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak**

**.** "Who would have my cloak?" The group thought about that for a while.

"Maybe Remus or I?" asked Sirius, that would make sense.

"But if it was one of you why wouldn't you visit him? Take him in, or tell him who it was?" asked Lily.

"Maybe it was Dumbledore?" said Severus from his corner.

"Dumbledore doesn't need an invisibility cloak to stay invisible." said Frank, the group nodded in greement.

"**I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter." "Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

"Yes it did." said James proudly, "and to you grandfather, and his father."

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet**.

"Probably a wise decision." said Lily. She was annoyed that her son received that, he was now going to get into even more trouble.

**"Merry Christmas!" "Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. "Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." "Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron." George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." "I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head. "You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge." "What's all the is noise. Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized. "P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one." "I - don't - want said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew. "And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

_Christmas is a time for family._ The words ran in Lily's and James's ears. Could they ever be a family? Would they be able to change the future to allow Harry to have a proper happy family? Will their son ever know his real family?

H**arry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. **"Fantastic let's read about drunk professors." said Alice, she on many occasions observed such behaviors in her teachers, it was somewhat depressing if not plain wrong.

** When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

"Yep!" said Sirius.

** Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. **

The group laughed, well except Lily she was still bitter over her chess experience.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

"He is going to get into trouble with that cloak." said Lily glaring at James like it was his fault. Which in a way it was.

** Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. "Harry don't you dare upset your mom by wandering around." said James strictly to the book. His father's... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said**.

"I could snap the neck of who ever wrote that note." said James it was an incentive to do something wrong, at least that was how James would have taken it, and with Harry's record of getting caught he shouldn't be using it.

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. Use it well.**

Remus was getting a funny feeling as well. His intuition feeling kicked in, whoever passed the cloak to Harry obviously wanted him to use it for something. The question was what?

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him. Something held him back - his father's cloak - he felt that this time - the first time - he wanted to use it alone.**

_Great._ Thought James, and Lily glared at him, if his so did something stupid he knew he would get blamed.. If not hexed.

** He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. "Who's there." squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

"She knows." said Remus. Lily turned to look at him.

"There are bot that many invisible people in the castle, she knows about James's cloak, she would know it's Harry." he explained.

**Where should he go. He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was**.

"Not the way I want him to spend his time at the library." said Lily.

"Hey it'd the best of both worlds, Harry is reading and being troublesome." laughed Alice. Neither James nor Lily thought it was funny.

** He**** set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.** James knew the feeling, so did the rest of the Marauders.

** The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Step ping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles. They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"That's creepy." said James. "See there is a reason I've never been there."

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interestinglooking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

"first night with the cloak and he's already gotten self into trouble." came the warning tone from Lily, James wished he had his wand incase the witch decided to punish him for owning the cloak, but he thought he was safe, unless Harry did something REALLY stupid.

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there. "You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section. Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"And once again Snivellus comes I to get my godson into trouble." said Sirius rolling his eyes at the Slytherin.

** Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him - the cloak didn't stop him from being solid. He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"Probably just an empty classroom."

I**t looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

"Huh?"

"That's what it says." Alice pushed the book to the others to see. "I show not your face but your heart's desire." said the silky voice of the boy who crawled out from the shadows.

"What does that mean?" asked Sirius.

"Exactly what it says Black, the boys gonna see what he really wants in the world I suppose." _his parents._ Severus finished the thought.

H**is panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him. But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

"I think he sees you." whispered Alice. Lily and James leaned closer to the book.

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too. Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not.**

"I don't think so Harry." said Remus sadly.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

Lily and James exchanged a look. The rest in the room watched the couple, even Severus pitied the boy. Along with the Potters.

S**he was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes - her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.** _Just like she is now_. Thought James watching Lily who had silent tears on her cheeks but a beautiful smile on her lips.

T**he tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection. "Mom." he whispered. "Dad." They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. **

Lily burst into tears. James tried to get up to comfort her but Frank held him down he was way too weak, instead Alice moved next to the girl and put her arms around her whispering quiet comforting words. Once Lily was calm, Frank picked up the book and read from where Alice left off.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

Lily and James were watching the book the feeling the exact same thing.

H**ow long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room."You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. "You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror. "I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly. **

"I don't think he will be able to see them." said Sirius thoughtfully, the rest in the room nodded their heads understanding what he meant.

** "And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." "You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything." Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding.**

"This is not good the boy is going to get obsessed." said Severus.

**What did it matter if Snape stole it, really.**

"Definitely." whispered Alice for the first time agreeing with the Slytherin.

** "Are you all right." said Ron. "You look odd." What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. "I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back." "No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere." They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor."It's here - just here - yes!" They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

In real life Lily beamed at the thoughts of her son.

**"See." Harry whispered."I can't see anything." "Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..." "I can only see you." "Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas. Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. "Look at me!" he said. "Can you see all your family standing around you." "No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!" "What." "I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too.**

"Seeing himself better then his brothers." said Remus, of course the boy would wish for that.

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry."Do you think this mirror shows the future**."

"The boy is an idiot." murmured Severus.

** "How can it. All my family are dead - let me have another look - "You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." "You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that. I want to see my parents." "Don't push me -" A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking. "Quick!" Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats. After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"The cloak hides us from cats, but it doesn't hide the smell." said Remus.

"**This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." And Ron pulled Harry out of the room. The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. "Want to play chess, Harry." said Ron. "No." "Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid." "No... you go..." "I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." "Why not." "I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you. What if they walk into you. What if you knock something over." "You sound like Hermione." "I'm serious, Harry, don't go." But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

"Why would someone put a mirror like that in the castle it's obviously dangerous." said Lily. Just as she said it something hit Remus, _that is what he was MEANT to find._

T**hat third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone. And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

_Except..._ The group was waiting for that word.

E**xcept - "So - back again, Harry." Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"I knew it!" exclaimed Remus suddenly.

"knew what?" asked James who was awoken from his slight sleep by the yell.

"never mind." Remus was not ready to voice his discoveries. "

-** I didn't see you, sir." "Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." "I didn't know it was called that, Sir." "But I expect you've realized by now what it does." "It - well - it shows me my family -" "And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." "How did you know -." I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Told you so." said Frank. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all." Harry shook his head. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help." Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..." "Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

"Then why did Dumbledore put it there?" asked Lily. "

**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed." Harry stood up.**

"Why does he say not to look for it but should he come across it again...? Asked Alice not quite putting the pieces together. Remus however already did. Dumbledore was planning so ething that involved both the mirror and Harry.

"**Sir - Professor Dumbledore. Can I ask you something." "Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." "What do you see when you look in the mirror." "I. I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

"Excuse me?" said Severus chocking over his response, everyone else laughed.

"now I know what to get him for Christmas." laughed Sirius. James felt himself fall into darkness and something told him that the question was not answered honestly.

H**arry stared."One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

Frank finished reading and closed the book, Remus quickly undid the privacy charm. The group looked down at James who was now asleep.

"back tomorrow?"

"yep."

"good nigh James." the students left the Hospital Wing returning to their rooms however not all of them stayed there. Lily got back to the Heads common room and walked into James's room. Right on his bed was the famous cloak picking it up she left and walked out into the quiet hallways of Hogwarts.

If_ her son couldn't figure out who Nicolas Flamel was, she would._

**Alright guys I have a dilemma. Once I finish this I will have to decide what I am writing afterwards. I know in the beginning I promised i would write ALL of the books, but now I am reconsidering. I could write a few more but they would just like this story... They read and then respond to what they read... OR I could just write a sequel where they go straight to changing the future and such with out reading 4 or 5 more books. So decide and let me know. Thanksssss. And for the sake of my entertainment when you review tell me your favorite character in the books and your house. :) I want to get to know my readers!**

** For me?**

** Draco Malfoy all the way! **

**House: (obvious..) SLYTHERIN!**


	14. Nicolas Flamel

**hey everyone! thanks for reading please review!**

**xxxxMarauder2184**

* * *

><p>Lily walked down the quiet hallways if Hogwarts. The torches on the wall were burning illuminating the corridors with a warm, subtle light. Lily couldn't believe that she could wonder around with out being seen, it was such an odd feeling, she saw a ghost float by but she was not noticed. After what seemed life forever she finally made it to the Library, quietly opening the door she walked in to the silent library. This was a place where Lily Evans always found refuge, the answers were always there and it was the one place where she knew she wouldn't have been bothered by the Marauders. Well except for one.<p>

"I knew you would come here." said a quiet husky voice, jumping slightly Lily turned around and faced the speaker.

"Remus! what are you doing here?" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Well two things, one I am making sure you are not doing anything to get your self into trouble, and I also want to know who Nicolas Flamel is." Lily nodded and glanced down at the parchment he was holding.

"Are we alone?"

"Yep."

"Then let's get to work." the two teenagers set off to look at various books, it wasn't until an hour later then Remus finally succeeded in finding something.

"Lily I think I've found something!" Lily put her book down an walked over to the next isle where Remus was bending over an old but very large book.

"Here, read this." he usher the large volume towards her.

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."

"So this is how they are connected." she said thoughtfully.

"The stone is in trouble..." said Remus and out of the corner of his eye noted movement on the Marauders Map, quickly glancing at it he folded it and turned to Lily.

"You should head back to your dorm Lils, we wouldn't want the had girl to get into trouble, plus Prongs will want to see you tomorrow in a good mood." he chuckled knowing how grumpy the red head got when she didn't have enough sleep.

"Alright, thanks Remus don't tell anyone about this yet." grabbing the cloak she exited the library, once Remus heard the click of the shutting door he closed the book and then spoke out loud.

"You know you can get caught wandering around." He heard a shuffle from the shadows and a dark figure of a Slytherin emerged.

"You're not then only one that was curious about Flamel." said Snape in a silky voice. "So it obvious the stone is hidden at Hogwarts, but who is trying to steal it?"

"Well haven't you heard, I am the one." answered Severus bitterly.

"I don't think you are Snape, there is something not right here but I definitely don't think it is you. My bets are on Quirell."

"Same here, who do you think sent the cloak to Potter?"

"No idea."

"I think it was Dumbledore." said Severus, he had a suspicion that the old man would manipulate Harry to get things done the way he wanted it.

"And the mirror?" asked Remus, he wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore to put the mirror there for a purpose.

"He wanted the boy to find it."

"Yes i've thought of that already, Dumbledore is not being very careful with Harry I don't like it."

"He is going to go after the stone."

"I know, I think Lily and Prongs know it too, even if they haven't freaked out about it yet."

"They will."

_Oh they wil_l.

Lily left the library, but with the cloak she felt like she needed more then just a walk to the library so she decided to wander around for a little bit. Eventually she ended up in front of the Hospital Wing doors. Slowly he opened the door making sure that they didn't make a noise, opening them just enough she slid into the room and looked around. Besides the moon light coming in from the windows there were no other lights on in the room, closing the door she walk deeper into the chamber, Madam Pomfrey's office doors were closed so she walked over to James's bed and sat down in the chair earlier occupied by Frank. She looked down at the sleeping form of James Potter.

"You know I still can't believe that we are married in the future." there was no response from the sleeping boy, his chest rose up and down his breath much steadier then it was earlier in the evening.

"if my son dies because of that invisibility cloak I'll kill you." she was crying again and reached over taking his hand into hers.

"We will change this Potter, even if I actually have to give you a chance and deal with your inflated head." James sighed and rolled over onto his side, Lily quickly let go of his hand. After making sure he was still asleep she leaned over and carefully removed his glasses off his face, somehow no one thought to take them off earlier. Placing them on his bedside table she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead her lips barely brushing his skin. She did however noticed that he was burning up. She grabbed a glass off the table and transfigured it into a washcloth, transfiguration being not here best subject the washcloth was a bit odd looking. Sighing she muttered a cooling charm and placed it on his forehead before getting up and walking over to the exit.

"Goodnight James." she whispered into the silent room. On the sick bed James awoke when he felt something cold touch his eyes face, keeping himself calm he listened to the quiet foot steps retreating to the doorways, holding his breath he heard Lily's voice and then the click of the door latch notified him that she was gone, smiling he rolled over and closed his eyes falling back into his feverish sleep. The next day it seemed that no one could get into the Hospital Wing. Lily and Remus had a prefects/head James missed do to his sickness. Sirius got himself a detention with McGonagall when he didn't perform the charm she asked him to do. Alice and Frank were tutoring a few first years, and Snape was prowling around in the dungeons. So it wasn't until Saturday morning when the crew finally together to read again. James was finally released from the Hospital Wing, but was forbidden from playing Quidditch and his friends were notified that at any sign of problem they should I immediately drag the boy to the Healer. The seven teenagers were seating in the common room, Severus was holding the book.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

** NICOLAS FLAMEL.**

"So we're finally going to find out who he is!" said Sirius happily. Remus and Lily exchanged a quick look. James watched them suspiciously.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk.**

"Like it should be." said Lily.

"No! Prongslet come on! You haven't even discovered any of the Marauders secrets!" yelled Sirius.

"I bet James is disappointed his doesn't know where the kitchens are." laughed Frank. James just shook his head.

** Harry wished hecould forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter. **

"Great my son doesn't know who we are, and he is having nightmares about us." snapped Lily angrily. She didn't want to hear things like that about here son.

** "You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

_ Yet he was the one that put it there_. Thought Remus.

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"I wish she was there when he did, she wouldn't have allowed him to go." said James who was bothered that his son was so obsessed with the mirror, although in a way it was perfectly understandable.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere.**

"He has..." said Sirius mid thought. The group turned to him.

"When?"

"It was on the chocolate frog." said Sirius trying to recall what the card said.

"Oh you're right!" said Lily slapping her forehead. Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled but kept reading.

** Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again. Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years**.

"Seven years?" bellowed James. He couldn't comprehend the statement, especially since ever since He was on the team Gryffindor won the cup six times in the row.

**Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training**.

"Not really something to look forward to..."

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"Bloody idiots! No wonder you haven't won in years you don't take practices seriously" said Sirius.

"Neither do you Black!" said Alice.

The group laughed at that, however they were also questioning why Snape was refereeing.

_Probably to keep him protected from Quirell_. Thought Remus.

_ I know very little about Quidditch why would I want to referee_?

** "Snape's refereeing." he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match. He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. "It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch...**

"What reason would that be?" asked Alice somewhat confused.

"If you take any unnecessary points from my god son during the game I'll murder you." chimed in Sirius.

** The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.**

Remus agreed.

"See! You are like her!" yelled Sirius clapping his hands in excitement. Lily just glared at him and the book, this girl and her really did have too much in common.

**"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen -" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you. You look terrible." Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. "Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

"Easily said then done." said Sirius.

**"Say you're ill," said Ron.**

"Wood won't believe that." said Frank, thinking that the captain was very much like James and if anyone told James they were ill he would make them play anyways.

** "Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

"Won't work unless you have actual proof." said Lily rolling her eyes at the silly idea.

**"Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"Don't you dare." hissed James.

**"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

"THEY DON'T HAVE A RESERVED SEEKER?" yelled James causing the entire group to jump up from their seats.

"Must you yell Potter?" said Severus.

"Do you know how idiotic that is? I mean if Harry can't play they have no chance at winning!" said James.

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. **

"What?." screeched Alice.

"Who did it?" said Frank in a low voice.

** Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. **

"Bless that child." said Alice.

** "What happened." Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. "Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." **

"I am going to kill him!" spat Frank, Alice however was too angry for words and simply whipped out her wand causing the book case by James's desk to shoot up in flames.

**"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"He won't even report it? Come on!" whined Alice annoyed.

**"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

"God does that kid have any sense at all?" said Frank angrily.

**"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry**.

"Well at least your son knows how to be a friend." said Frank his tone still laced with mild anger.

"Thank you." said Alice quietly.

** "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it. And where's Malfoy. In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. **

"Good job Harry." praised James, happy thatches son was so caring,something that James himself was not always good at.

**"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you." As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" **

"He found Nicolas!" yelled Sirius, jumping up and down in his seat making everyone slightly nervous.

** He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

"He found him."

** "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. **

"She's going to get the book!" said Lily.

"What book?" asked James, Alice and Frank.

"Ummm..." To avoid awkward questions Severus started reading again.

**"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

_Light? _Severus saw the size of the book, it would not be something he considered light...

"Light." said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!"

_ She found it._ Thought Remus.

**"Are we allowed to speak yet." said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. **

"She is surprised?" asked Severus, earning glares from Lily and James.

** "The what." said Harry and Ron.**

"The Philosophers Stone!" said Sirius sighing at the two boys.

**"Oh, honestly, don't you two read. Look - read that, there." She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. **

"No wonder you want to steal it," said Alice to Severus, " I would want it too."

"I am not planning to steal it."

**There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight**).

"six hundred and fifty? Damn..." said Frank.

**"See." said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." **

"See! Even Harry agrees with me." said Alice. "Let's give you a medal for having an eleven year old agreeing with you." sneered Snape.

**"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he."**

"I told you to look in various time eras." said Lily.

"I don't think she heard you love." said James causing Lily to turn on him angrily.

"Don't. Call. Me. Love!" she said slowly and deliberately.

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. **

"Now there is something to look forward too." mumbled Severus who was probably dreading the match as much as the boy was.

** "I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." "Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione. **

_My thought exactly._ Thought Lily.

** As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee.**

"You can do it Harry!" said Alice warmly, Lily smiled at her friend.

** Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry didn't see how he could - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.**

"He can." mumbled Lily hiding the words behind a cough, Severus glared at her. Not many people knew about his Legimacy skills, only Lily, Remus and surprisingly Frank knew about it.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting.**

"Well in a way it is a reasonable question." said Remus, Quidditch after all was dangerous. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand. Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match.

"You always carry your wands! Everywhere!" said James, being a Marauder taught him something so he was always on guard.

**Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. **

"Great the boy who cant cast any normal curses with out them messing up wants to hex me... Just wonderful." said Severus in a sour voice.

"Well I hope they don't, because you will give them hell." said Lily just imagining what the elder Severus would do if he was actually cursed.

"**Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. "I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag." Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much." "The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!" Harry's heart did a somersault. **

The entire group including Severus surprisingly let out a relaxing sigh, nothing possibly could go wrong when the headmaster was there.

"**Dumbledore." he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. No there isn't. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

_Snape wouldn't but someone else just might,_ thought Remus still quite concerned about a certain DADA professor.

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look -they're off Ouch!" **

"Enter Malfoy." said Sirius in a theatrical tone.

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

"What a surprise." said Severus, he also disliked the child even though he was in his future house.

**"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time. Anyone want a bet. What about you, Weasley." Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.**

James gritted his teeth. Severus smiled mischievously, even with out doing anything he still managed to aggravate Potter, and in a sick way it was quite satisfying.

H**ermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

"Well at least this time he is actually doing something instead waiting for the snitch just to show up." said Remus trying to cheer James up a bit.

**"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team." said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."**

"How dare he!" squealed Alice loudly. She was so angry the boys in the room were fearing for their lives.

** Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. **

**"**Yeah Neville!" cheered Sirius. Alice just rolled her eyes, that was not enough to bring her back to a good mood,

M**alfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville." "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

This time it was Frank's turn to get angry, he unlike his girlfriend had a bit better control on his temper so instead of yelling he simply looked like he could kill something, and he was quite skilled to do it too.

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. "I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word "Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -" "What. Where."**

Lily tensed up, in a way she was glad that Severus was reading, he had a way of reading calmly and quietly which rubbed off keeping everyone else calm.

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy**.

"No you idiot he saw the snitch." snapped Sirius, the rest of the group rolled their eyes at the Marauder.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

"That's right Neville! show them what happens when you mess with the Longbottoms!" said Alice.

"Shouldn't you be discouraging such behavior Al?" asked James.

"No? My son needs to be able to defend himself obviously, you wouldn't want Harry to let people walk all over him would you?" she answered.

"Well no but..."

"I think James has a point hun, we don't want him to get into fights." said Frank trying to be the reasonable parent.

**"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

"Woohoo!" yelled Sirius jumping off the couch and dancing around, James and Remus chuckled, Lily stared at him wide eyed like he was insane, while Snape observed with disgust.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly**.

"No! I have the record at the fastest caught snitch!" pouter James, slamming his fist into a pillow.

"Well at least the Potter name still holds the title." Frank tried to reason, "even if your name doesn't precede it." James just huffed.

**"Ron! Ron! Where are you. The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. "Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..."**

"Well don't bring it up again!" said Severus he was annoyed at the headmaster for being so clueless.

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground. **

"What are you so angry about? It's not like your team was playing." said Alice.

_I'm probably upset that I didn't catch Quirell do something_, he thought but he didn't say anything out loud.

** Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now- no one could say he was just a famous name anymore. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over to the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. Harry reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with it's windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape... And speaking of Snape... A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on? Harry jumped on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed. The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying. "... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet." "B-b-but Severus, I -" "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. "I-I don't know what you "You know perfectly well what I mean." An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." "B-but I d-d-don't -" "Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. "Harry, where have you been." Hermione squeaked. "We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomftey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." "Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard. "So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocuss- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -" "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape." said Hermione in alarm. It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Please Review!**

also my apologies that this chapter isn't that great... My computer keeps deleting parts of it... So the end is just the book dialog, but I didn't have much to add anyways... Sorry guys, really stressed out lately can't type as much or have much excitement to write...:( 


	15. NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK

**Hey everyone thanks for reading, sorry for the crappy welcome kinda in a rush!**

**xxxx Marauder2184**

* * *

><p>James picked up the book and started to read.<p>

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

** NORBERT THE NORWEGIAN RIDGEBACK.**

"Isn't that a..."

"yes it is..."

"WHY IS THE CHAPTER NAMED AFTER A DRAGON?."

"Lily relax I'm sure it's nothing."

"Don't tell me to relax James Potter!"

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. **

_I don't think he is going to.._. Remus shifted in his seat, exchanging a look with Severus who was thinking along the same lines.

**'Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.**

"I wouldn't count on that," said Alice.

"if I had the stone do you seriously think I will still want to work around the brats?" asked Severus.

** Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. **

"Lily junior..." growled Alice, she was used to here best friend doing this in time for exams, and being the best friend of the smart kid she had to color code her notes as well.

**Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. **

"Typical.." said Frank who too has been dragged to do such activities.

** "Hermione, the exams are ages away." "Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." **

"He isn't Nicolas!" yelled Sirius who was terrified of the idea of studying ten weeks before an exam. In fact he was terrified of the entire idea of studying.

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it A." "What am I studying for. Are you crazy. You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."**

"Okay even I am not that bad..." started Lily, but her friends cut her off.

"No you are more vicious about it Lily." laughed Severus.

"Why would you want to study so much anyways?" asked James, causing Lily and Remus to roll their eyes and glare at him.

"Because not everyone gets their grades handed out to them Prongs, some actually have to work at it." said Remus. "I don't get my grades hand out to me." replied James defensively.

"Then how do you explain going seven years at Hogwarts with out going to the library?" asked Lily.

"I've been to the library before, it's Sirius who hasn't." "Hey don't drag me into this Prongs" said Sirius throwing up his hands. It was however toolset because Lily already turned to him.

"And how do YOU do it?" she snapped. Of all people Sirius was the least likely to study or even do homework but somehow he always managed to end up in the top ten students off the class, along with her, James, Remus, Frank and a few other people from other houses.

"I am not stupid you know." he said.

"I guess not."

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work**.

"Well at least she is trying to keep them on track." said Remus, which earned a warm smile from Lily.

"I can't believe my god son is forced to sit in a library during the Easter vacation." said Sirius sadly.

**"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library." Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. **

"Why would Hagrid be in the library?" asked Frank, as far as he knew the only thing the giant was interested in was wild beasts and drinking.

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter." He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh." "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -"**

"Oh for crying out loud can that kid keeps his mouth shut?" exclaimed Alice.

"This is a Weasley you're talking about dear, I don't think he can." said Frank.

** Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening."Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh." "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -" "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -" "See you later, then," said Harry. Hagrid shuffled off.**

"Let me take a guess." said Severus in a smooth voice. "They are going to go down to his hut, he is going to mess up and tell them something else, and then they will go and try to find out more?"

"Seems about right." sighed Lily wishing that it wasn't true.

"**What was he hiding behind his back." said Hermione thoughtfully.**

"Some book he didn't want them to see?" asked Lily.

"Probably." said Remus nodding, trying to figure out how everything went together.

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone." "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.**

"Oh no!" gasped Lily throwing her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide."you don't think..."

Remus was nodding as he figured out what the dragon name in the beginning of the chapter meant.

"It's against the law!" exclaimed Sirius understanding it moments later.

"**But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." "But there aren't wild dragons in Britain." said Harry.**

"Of course there are dragons in Britain Potter, use your head!" said Severus with distaste.

"He doesn't know that Sev!" said Lily exasperatingly.

** "Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you.**

"I'd love to see what a muggle would think when they actually saw one of them." said Remus.

**Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." "So what on earths Hagrid up to." said Hermione. **

"I bet he is rising a dragon..." said James slowly. The rest in the group were hoping that there was a different explanations, because dragons were bloody dangerous to fully trained wizards and deadly to students, or Hagrid.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it." before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

"This is not good, not good at all." whispered Lily.

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. "So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'." "Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

"Wow get straight to the point why don't ya Prongslet!" said Sirius shocked at how blunt his godson was.

H**agrid frowned at him. "course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It Was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"Well you know they disobeyed some rules and went into the third floor corridor like they were told NOT to do." said Remus.

"I don't see why its so surprising," said Alice, "He is smart like Lily and James just as curious as Lily and just as mischievous as James.

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

"I think I might start hating her again." said Lily, the Marauders however were beaming with pride.

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... "**

"Hagrid!," whined Lily, she couldn't believe the giant really said that.

**Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"Well just finish by telling the boy how to get by the stupid dog and you'll have everything covered." spat Snape.

"**Snape." "Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh. Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid." said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you.**

"He wouldn't." said the Marauders, except something told them that they weren't so sure.

W**ell he wouldn't... Unless you get him drunk... But Harry wouldn't do that! Thought Sirius. Not even one of the teachers." "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"Thank god." said Frank, breathing out calmly.

**"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open. I'm boiling." "Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"Please tell me he isn't hatching a dragon in his fire place." said Frank weakly. He read dragon books when he was younger and knew that to raise a young one from an egg you had to keep them hot, just like they would be if they were with their mother.

**"Hagrid - what's that." But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"HE LIVES IN A WOODEN HOUSE," yelled Lily not believing that Hagrid could be so irresponsible.

"Lily!" snapped James who spilled a glass of water on himself when she started yelling, "he CAN'T hear you." Lily just shrugged it felt good to yell once in a while.

**"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..." "Where did you get it, Hagrid." said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune." "Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"Well yes, most people will want to get rid of a dragon... They are illegal and all." smirked Severus.

"**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched." said Hermione. "Knowing Hagrid he hasn't thought that far yet." said Remus, however he was starting to get concerned. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. **

The group looked at Lily who turned red, seeing. She said the exact same thing not five minutes before.

** But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

"He would get into serious trouble." said Lily, she wished for her son to get out of there so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt or getting into trouble.

** "Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from had written only two words: It's hatching. **

"Joy!" said James.

"He cant be serious.' said Alice.

"He isn't I am Sirius." said Sirius.

"Black that is the lamest joke ever." said Lily.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it**.

"Last thing I would want is him to miss class and get into trouble as well see some dragon and get into more trouble." said Lily.

"Well missing class isn't..." began James, but Lily glared at him daring him to finish the sentence.

"Nevermind."

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching." "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -" "Shut up!" Harry whispered. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard. Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"Great just what we need having Malfoy sticking his nose into things." said Sirius

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

"This is disgusting." said Severus, why would anyone want to watch a dragon hatch was beyond him.

"It is educational." said Lily thoughtfully, even though she wished someone else got the education and not her son.

T**he egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Well there is a wonderful description." laughed Frank.

"Beautiful, cuddly creature." finished James.

"Gross..." said the girls.

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful." Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. **

"He is crazy." declared Remus, Lily and Severus nodded their heads, while the rest of the group was shaking with fits of laughter.

**"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly." Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. **

"Malfoy." hissed Severus.

"**What's the matter." "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"You're right Lils, this isn't good at all." said Alice rubbing her best friend's arm comfortingly.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"There is no reasoning with Hagrid." said Remus.

**"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free." "I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die." They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy." "He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

"He got that right." said Frank.

"He can't honestly think he is going to keep the dragon there forever can he?" asked Alice.

"hope he figures something out soon." said Remus.

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip. "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Harry suddenly turned to Ron. Charlie, he said.**

"Charlie!" exclaimed Lily, Alice and Remus at the same time.

"I am not following." said Sirius.

"What a surprise." replied Snape. Remus took pity on his best friend.

"Charlie, Ron's brother, he deals with dragons he could take Norbert!"

"Baby Prongslet is a genius!" smiled Sirius.

**"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember."**

"He isn't talking about you, you bloody git." mumbled James.

"**No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" "Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid." And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send -an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

"I hope Charlie agrees." said Alice.

T**he following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. **

"Pleasant." said Frank sniffling his nose, he was not a fan of dead things.

**"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a tap on the dark window.**

"He better get that bite treated." said Sirius who was the only one that too Care of Magical creatures.

"What will happen?" asked Lily curiously always eager to learn something new.

"Depends in the dragon," answered Sirius.

"It might get infected, swell, his hand might fall off."

"**It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The three of them put their heads together to read the note. Dear Ron, How are you. Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday. They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie **

**"**He can't actually expect them to that?" said Lily thinking about the amount or rules would be broken, and of all of the things that could go wrong.

"Thank god for the invisibility cloak." said James.

"**We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.**

_This cannot end well. _Thought Remus, _Malfoy is going to do something horrid._

** There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size**.

"Told ya so." said Sirius slightly regretful.

** He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite. By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. **

"Do you think Pomfrey will recognize it as a dragon bite?" asked Alice, as much as the boy annoyed her she didn't want him to get into too much trouble.

"Of course she will." said Snape, "She is a trained healer." he added like that was obvious already.

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed. "It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me **

"Of course she didn't." said Frank,

"Dogs aren't poisonous."

-**I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

"I have a feeling this is got to do with more then just the Quidditch incident." said Remus.

"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. "Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

"This is going to be awful." said Sirius, finally adding two and two together he didn't need Remus's strange intuitive sense to know something would go wrong.

**"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

"The cloak to the rescue!" said James happily, though it didn't do much to raise the mood of the others in the room.

T**hey found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle." When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all." The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

"Why doesn't he just go to Dumbledore?" asked Lily.

"Umm because they are illegal?" asked James.

"I know that! But this is Hagrid we are talking about, Dumbledore would understand!" she was trying to find ways that would keep Harry from getting into trouble.

T**hey would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

"Dang it! I forgot about our match on Thursday" said Sirius, everyone was really confused.

"What are you talking about Padfoot." asked Remus. "Peeves and I have a tennis tournament going." said Sirius quickly.

"We were supposed to have a game on Thursday."

"How do you do that with out getting caught?" asked Lily who knew that she's never come across such tournaments while she was patrolling the hallways.

"Invisibility cloak, Dissalusement Charm." he answered.

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate."He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off. E"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves**.

"I hope they can handle the crate." said Alice.

"Me too."

**"Mommy will never forget you!" How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another - even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.**

"Ever think of a levitating charm?" asked Severus.

"They are first years Sev!" but the dark Slytherin just shrugged.

"They learned it, why don't they use it?"

**"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.**

"Malfoy's in trouble." smiled Alice.

** "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -" "You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"**

"I got to say, the way he said it... It makes him seem like a nutter." said Remus.

"He is a nutter." said Alice.

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" "Don't," Harry advised her. Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them.**

"Just take the damn dragon and go." said Lily, she wanted this to be over with.

T**hey all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was going... going... gone. They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness.**

_ Something's wrong, something's wrong.._. The alarms in Remus's head were going off.

T**he answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. "Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble." They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower. **

"No!" gasped James. He couldn't believe that would happen, it never happened to him.

"Read the next chapter to see what happens!" said Lily urgently, James passed the book on to Remus who started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>read and review!<strong>


	16. The Forbidden Forest

**hey everyone! :)**

**thanks for reading:)**

**xxxxMarauder2184**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN.<strong>

** THE FORBIDDEN FOREST.**

"They go from one illegal thing to another?" asked Lily shocked, immediately making assumptions about what the chapter title might have meant.

**Things couldn't have been worse. Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.**

"Don't lie Harry it won't get you anywhere." said James who has been in that situation many times before, and it never helped to lie especially when dealing with an angry professor McGonagall.

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak.**

"Well it's happened to me before Prongslet so don't feel bad." said Sirius trying to cheer the boy up, even though he couldn't actually hear him, or wise versa.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"McGonagall won't expel you." said Remus.

"Well there quite a few offenses against them." said Lily her voice laced with worry.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse. He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Neville?"

"What did he do?" asked Alice curiously, there was no way he got involved with the dragon as well.

**"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -" Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

"Oh man... She sounds like she is pissed." said James, being on the opposite side of McGonagall's anger is never, ever a good thing.

"Let's just hope they keep their mouths shut, and they might be able to vet out of this with out getting expelled." said Severus.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the a**stronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

"Probably the first time ever she's gotten into trouble with a teacher." said Frank.

"Well except for the troll." said Sirius.

"No, I mean serious trouble."

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too." Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"Does she really believe that? She is smarter then that to think that her brightest student along with Harry meant to het them into trouble." snapped Alice, feeling bad for her son, but for her godson as well after all he was just trying to do a good thing, even if it was in all of the wrong ways.

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!**

"Umm. Hello? Where were you when you caught Potter and his cronies?" asked Severus spitefully, forgetting that he was supposed to be civil.

You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I t**hought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"Fifty?" exclaimed the group. Even the Marauders famous for their pranks and mischief never lost fifty point at the same time, it was unheard of, outrageous.

**"Fifty." Harry gasped - they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. "Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

"What?" this time it was the entire group including Snape that was surprised. One hundred and fifty points in one night?

"I can't believe..." "To her own house."

"And I thought Slytherin was bad.."

"They are so screwed!"

**"Professor - please "You can't -**

" "Keep your mouth shut! Or you'll get into more trouble." snapped James, he was mad never before has Gryffindor been decimated so much in points.

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

"I think she is being unreasonable." said Lily after a slight silence.

"Do you think maybe she will give some points back?" asked Alice.

"I don't think so." said Remus

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this. Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done.**

"They can't honestly be punished so harshly for one thing!" exclaimed Lily, because she knew how bad things could be when your house hated you, even if they didn't say it out loud, their actions and looks spoke volumes and you were one unhappy Gryffindor.

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday. And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.**

"They were just trying to help!" said Lily helplessly.

"Well McGonagall doesn't know that." said Frank bitterly feeling bad for the first years.

"They should have gone to Dumbledore. In fact Hagrid should have gone to him right away!" said Alice.

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!" Only Ron stood by him.**

"As he should, if he wasn't injured he would have been with them." said Sirius

**"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." "They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they." said Harry miserably. "Well - no," Ron admitted.**

"Even we never lost one hundred and fifty at the same time, and we've lost many points." said Sirius.

"Not really helping Padfoot." said Remus.

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"Resign!" yelled James.

"Are you nuts Harry? That's your only chance to earn back points!"

"He feels really bad..." said Lily sadly.

**"Resign." Wood thundered. "What good'll that do. How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch."**

"The Quidditch captains think alike." said Frank, James ignored him.

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker." Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"Probably a good exercise for her." said Severus although even he felt guilty about saying that.

Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he **had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions..**.

"Well at least there is something good that came out of this." said Lily, Sirius chuckled.

"only you would think that was a good thing."

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice. "No - no - not again, please -" It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

"test failed." laughed Alice. She knew that with James and Lily's genes there was no way Harry would pass up and opportunity to stick his nose into something interesting.

"**All right - all right -" he heard Quirrell sob. Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end.**

_I wonder what that was all about?_ Thought Severus, he knew that if he was the one threatening the book would have mentioned it, after all it did the previous few times.

**Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling. All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step - Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

"This doesn't make any sense." said Sirius finally, Lily, Alice, Frank, Severus and the restbif the Marauders looked at him.

"What doesn't make sense Black?" asked Alice.

"If Snape wanted the stone, and he needed the information about how to get to it from other teachers wouldn't he had to get it out of them as well? I mean McGonagall is a hell of a more stubborn person then Quirrell is, she wouldn't have given it up that easily!"

"That makes sense.." said Lily nodding her head,

" But what if the teachers shared the information." she finished. By now James also caught on to Sirius's thinking

. "But if they exchanged the in formation Quirrell would haven just told everyone and Snape wouldn't need to dig for mire info."

"So maybe it's not Severus who is trying to steal the stone." suggested Remus.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." said Alice,

"but if it's not Snape who is trying to steal the stone then who is?" Remus was about to answer but Severus shook his head slightly.

"I don't know." he said quickly

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard. "Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -" "There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

"Getting information out of Hagrid isn't hard when you are an adult. Just get him drunk." said Sirius.

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry." The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. "Go to Dumbledore.** **That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure.**"

"They should go to Dumbledore, they should have gone to him with the dragon." said Lily, glad that the girl finally had a smart thought in her head.

"The kids aren't supposed to know about the stone though, and Dumbledore probably won't take the word of three troublesome first years." said Frank.

**"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us.**

_My point exactly._

**" It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't. "If we just do a bit of poking around -" "No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around." He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

"Well at least Harry has some sense to know when go stop his adventures unlike some people." said Lily giving James a pointed look.

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

"Isn't that a bit late to have a detention?" asked James, he couldn't recall any of his detentions being that late.

"You don't think that they will go to the forest for their detention do you?" asked Remus suddenly, thinking about the location of the detention.

"It can't be! The first is dangerous." exclaimed Lily, thinking of all of the wild beasts that have been sited there.

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

"Well they didn't really deserve it." said Severus. Lily smiled, as harsh as Severus Snape was at times, even he had a heart she agreed that the kids didn't deserve such a harsh punishment.

At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room **and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too. "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh." he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed...**

"There used to be chains for punishments?" asked Lily, the group laughed.

"No, they used to threaten to punish students like that, they never really did." said Remus.

"plus Lily the day they chained students to walls, would be the ay that blood quills are used." said James.

"What are blood quills?" asked Lily who never heard of such object before.

"Blood quills, are dark artifacts that write with the blood of the writer, usually used to sign very I portent documents. They are forbidden to be used in schools." he explained.

"Why would someone invent such thing?" gasped Lily, disgusted by the idea.

"Why does anyone do anything Lily?"

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

"We've never had to serve punishments outside that late." said Sirius, trying to figure out Filch's motives.

"Maybe they are going to the green houses?" asked Alice, if that was her detention she would have been delighted, herbology was by far her best and favorite subject.

"No it's too late for that. I think they are going to the forest." said Remus finally, making the group dread what they were going to hear next.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into **darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch. Hurry up, I want ter get started.**"

"Detention with Hagrid?." since when is that possible?" asked Sirius excitingly. Lily however was nervous, she didn't fully trust the giant game keeper to keep her son one hundred prevent safe, James seemed to be contemplating the same issue, because the look on his face was strained.

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his -face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf. Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

"They better come out in one piece." said Frank silently adding that the caretaker might not live to see them arrive in one piece in the future

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest." he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."**

The group looked at Remus, Severus however looked a little green remembering his first encounter with the wolf.

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise. "That's your problem, isn't it." said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you." Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"What are they doing? going off hunting?" asked James, he was not happy that his son was getting sent off into the forest and even though he explored the woods many times as a student, he never did it with out his invisibility cloak, and later in his school career his animagus form.

**"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione." "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all." "That's why yer late, is it." said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh. 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

"If Hagrid let's something touch my kid I will set his house on fire." said Alice, Frank laughed at his girlfriends temper, it was very typical of her to make extremely ridiculous threats.

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest, he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice. "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it." "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone. Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out.**

"In a way..." said Remus, "they both have a point."

"What" said James furrowing his eye brows.

"Well Hagrid is right that lines don't do much, we being the prefect example." he said pointing to himself James, and Sirius.

"But if you were there and heard that Harry went to the forest for a detention you wouldn't have been happy either." he finished. Alice, Frank, Lily and James all thought about that, it was true after all that if they heard about that they would have been pretty angry and all four of them would have sent

**Dumbledore angry letters. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"' Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

"Probably a wise choice." said Severus calmly, he could only imagine Lucius's face when his son returned home after being expelled, in fact he would feel bad for Draco the boy would probably be disowned in case of such event happening.

**"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks.**

"It's dangerous?" hissed Lily. All she wanted is her son to be safe, and even his detentions weren't!

**Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest. Hold****ing his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground. Silvery stuff**.

"Unicorn blood." said Lily and Sirius at the same time.

T**hat's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first." said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"The real question is why there are injured unicorns." said Severus, he knew from his extensive Potion's research that obtaining either blood or hair of a unicorn was extremely difficult, and no creature of the forest would deliberately injure the pure animal, meaning that who ever did it, did it with a purpose.

**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least." "I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth."All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid.**

"I thought he said that they will be safe with the dog." said Alice tensely. Even though she hasn't yet grasped the whole parenting thing like Lily and James did she was still concerned for her son.

**" So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other.**

"Hagrid don't do that!" yelled Frank, it was bad enough that Neville was serving this detention when he was already terrified, he had to do with Malfoy by his side, which couldn't have been a good thing at all.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right. Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go." The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right**

"That is a very irresponsible thing to do." said Lily, she was just concerned for Harry but for the other children, Malfoy included.

"I can't believe the headmaster allowed this." said Alice.

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried. "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns." Harry asked.**

"No." said Remus darkly. He however tried, in his first few trips outside as a child werewolf he saw a beautiful unicorn, completely crazed he chased the animal for miles into the forest eventually collapsing with fatigue. For months after he was obsessed with catching the creature, however he was never fast enough.

"N**ot fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before." They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path. "You all right, Hermione." Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak.**

"What happened?" whispered Lily and looked at James who was acting really strange and wasn't paying attention at all his eyes focused somewhere in the distance beyond the the window of the room.

**He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. "I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be." "A werewolf." Harry suggested.**

"Is that the only creature he knows?" asked Remus through clenched teeth. He could only imagine how the boy would react when he found out his godfather was a werewolf. Maybe it was best that he wasn't around little Harry as he grew up. Werewolves were dangerous after all.

**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly.** **"Right, follow me, but careful, now." They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. "Who's there." Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!" And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse. To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped."**

"It's just a centaur." said Lily mainly for her own benefit. She was trying to stay calm, and stating things out loud did the job for her.

"Strange creatures." said Sirius.

"All they care about is their stupid planets." said Frank who actually met one before.

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh." He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand. "Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me." "Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

"Well there is a way to see new creatures." laughed Sirius.

**"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you. And do you learn much, up at the school." "Erm -" "A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"Of all times to be shy Hermione!" said Sirius. From his Care if Magical Creatures Sirius learned that centaurs appreciated education and it was always best to be well off when you've met with one.

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight.**"

"There he goes with the planets." sighed Frank, just imagining how the rest of the conversation would go.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'." Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"What is that beast talking about?" asked Severus.

"I think he is referring to the unicorns." whispered Lily back.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan. Anythin' unusual." "Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright." "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange." Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."**

"Oh for crying out loud are these creatures capable of yes or no?" snapped James coming out of his trance.

"Welcome back to the land of living Prongs." said Remus, apparently Lily wasn't the only one that noticed the odd behavior.

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. "Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right." "Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well." "Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately. There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it." Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply. **

**"**WE'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT!" yelled the teenagers at the book.

"You know talking to inanimate objects is the second sign of insanity." said the painting of Godric Gryffindor, the teenager turned to the portrait their mouths gaped. None of them realized that the painting might have been listening all along.

"What's the first sign?" asked Sirius offhandedly.

"Talking to your self of course." said the portrait happily and disappeared from sight. The seven teenagers stared at the black canvas for a few minutes and then Sirius went back to reading

**"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh. We'll be off, then." Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view. "Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur.**

"Then why did you bother?" said Frank, who just had a thing against centaurs.

**Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon." "Are there many of them in here." asked Hermione. "Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much." "D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier." said Harry**.

"No, they wouldn't come ten feet of the creature." said Remus. He read somewhere once that the two species didn't really mix.

"**Did that sound like hooves to you. Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before." They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them.**

"Looks like every Potter is paranoid." said Remus jokingly.

"Huh?" said Lily.

"His dad's and auror, James is jumpy and prepared to duel any moment and now Harry is worrying that he is being watched it fits into the stereotype." said Remus slapping James on the back who simply scowled back.

**They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!" "Well about time!" said Alice loudly she's been sitting tense waiting for any information on her son. "You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them ****"You don't think they've been hurt, do you." whispered Hermione.**

_Let's hope not_. Thought Frank looking at Alice.

**"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place." The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on. Where were the others. At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks**.

"I swear to god when Lucius announces his wedding date I will make sure to attend and curse his wife so they can never have that spawn." spat Alice, Frank tried to hug her but she shrugged him off and moved away from him. He sighed and leaned back onto his chair, sometimes Alice was feisty something he had a hard time dealing with.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Al?" asked James, he knew he was treading in dangerous waters but he tried anyways.

"If that was your son what would YOU do?" she said, not the least bit nicely.

**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot**.

"No, no,no Hagrid come on!" said Lily her face falling into her palms, honestly she never imagined that reading a book would become so stressful. James on the other hand was awfully calm which concerned Remus who was observing his best friend, whatever was going on in his head was obviously more important that the story, the question was what?

**I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done." So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak."Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

"Why is it that Harry finds the unicorn?" said Remus. It was odd how everything, EVERYTHING bad happened to Harry. Was it chance? Fate?

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered..**.

Lily had her eyes closed and she was rocking back and fourth. James once again tensed up, but moved over to Lily and pulled her closer, luckily she didn't try to fight him.

**Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"That is the most horrid thing ever." said Severus clearly disgusted. The rest of the group looked dumbfounded while Sirius read, well all except Lily who didn't grow up knowing much about unicorns, but at that moment she wasn't in a state to ask questions.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear.

Lily couldn't do it anymore, she didn't want to hear anymore getting up she opened the door and left the room. What ever happened she was sure the group would fill her in later with less graphic descriptions. Alice saw her best friends face as she exited the room and followed swiftly after leaving the boys in the room. Sirius coughed and kept reading.

"Centaur to the rescue?" mumbled Snape.

"No centaur would do that." said Frank knowing how crazy they were about their beliefs of not being slaves to humans and all.

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

"Look who was right." said Severus sarcastically, Frank just shrugged.

**"Are you all right." said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. "Yes - thank you - what was that." The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead. "You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid.**

"He is even famous among centaurs!" said Sirius clearly impressed, Severus snorted at the comment.

"Just what he needs popularity with wild beasts."

"You're just jealous." said Sirius, Snape gawked at him.

"Of who?"

"Harry duh!"

"Why would I be jealous of a Potter?" said Severus saying the surname like it was poison in his mouth.

"Enough!" barked Remus before Sirius could continue, tapping the book he motioned him to continue.

**The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride. It will be quicker this way**.

"Harry RODE on a centaur?" now Frank was pretty impressed as well.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so t**hat Harry could clamber onto his back. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty. "Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing. You have a human on your back! Have you no shame. Are you a common mule."**

"Ahhhh..." sighed Frank understanding what was going on.

" He must be a young centaur."

"Still that is sooooo cool." said Sirius in awe.

**"Do you realize who this is." said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better." "What have you been telling him." growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets." Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice. Bane kicked his back legs in anger. "For the best! What is that to do with us. Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

"The centaurs might be might be more danger then what ever the other thing was." said Remus, he knew that the centaurs could be quite dangerous and vicious when angered.

**"Do you not see that unicorn." Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed. Or have the planets not let you in on that secret. I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

"He is going to regret that." said Severus, if the books about centaurs were correct there was no way the elders would forgiven the young one for his actions.

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. "Why's Bane so angry." he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway." Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for." "No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." "That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

James face went so white that Remus was afraid he was relapsing into his sickness again.

"Pron.." James just shook his head and nodded to Sirius to keep reading, Sirius uncertainly kept on reading hesitating every few minutes to look up at his best friend who was sitting tight lipped on the couch his yes glazed over deep in thought.

**"But who'd be that desperate." he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it." "It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. "**

Now it was Remus and Severus's turn to stare open mouthed at the book.

**Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment." "The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -" "Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance."**

Frank, Sirius, Remus and Severus were now starring at James who was nodding his head, a pained expression on his face.

"You guessed didn't you?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I was wondering from the very beginning, but... I wasn't sure."

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die." "Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-" "Harry! Harry, are you all right." Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

"Great timing." mumbled Sirius sarcastically.

**"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." "This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Harry slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him. Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking**.

"I would be too, if I found out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back." said Frank.

"Voldemort." said James in a very flat voice.

"What about him?" asked Remus.

"No. that's his name. Call him by it." he looked up at Frank pinning him with a penetrating gaze. The boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Ehhh sure James."

**"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..." "Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

"After all this time he still thinks it's me?" said Severus, however at the same time he was worried._ It was possible, I'm supposed to take the mark during the summer holidays, it really could be me._

**Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious...he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"Fuck the stars." said Frank.

**"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

"What is with you people?" said James tensely and loudly.

"Just say the name already!"

"James people are afraid to say the name..." said Remus timidly.

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

"Your son has a death wish." stated Severus unsympathetically. James clenched his fists and glared at the Slytherin.

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right. It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it: Just in case.**

"No way." said Remus.

"My cloak?" asked James surprised.

"Dumbledore..." hissed Snape.

"What?" asked Frank

"Dumbledore is trying to get Harry to go after the stone." said Remus he was completely sure if that now.

"Why would he do that? Shouldn't he protecting the students?" said Frank, the headmaster might be nuts but he wasn't the type to endanger his students.

"If Harry goes after the stone Dumbledore and I are going to have a chat." said James angrily, getting up he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. The rest followed planning on meeting in the evening to finish the book, and let the others know about it.

**Please read and Review! woo hoo! Haha we are almost there guys :D two more chapters.**


	17. Through the Trapdoor

**This chapter and then one more to go!**

**xxxxMarauder2184**

* * *

><p>By the time evening arrived the group was finally calm and somewhat caught up. It was decided by the boys that they were going to tell the girls the bare minimum of what they learned in the chapter, so the girls knew about Harry's ride on the centaur and the possibility, and only a possibility that Voldemort was back. Now settled comfortably in the Heads common room Alice held the book in her arms as it was her turn to read. Severus who was now much more comfortable around the Gryffindors was sitting on the floor at the base of the couch where Lily was sitting next to James, Remus was finishing up Divination homework at James's desk and Sirius was lounging across the back couch. Alice began to read.<p>

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN. **

**THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR.**

James tensed up. What ever was going on in his head caused a strong reaction because seconds later a scarlet envelope appeared in front of him addressed to him.

_James, you cannot talk to Dumbledore! it's against the rules, if you do you will NOT get the rest of the books. Please dont do anything rash._

_ forever yours, A very good friend._

the letter disappeared and Lily stared at him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing Lils it just told me to stay calm that's all." Even though she didn't understand what that meant the boys in the room did.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"Well at least he got through exams." said Lily happily.

"Is that all you ever think about Evans?" snapped James. everyone turned to stare at him in shock, it wasn't normal for James to lose his temper around friend, Severus maybe, but Lily?

"What is your problem Potter?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

"The fact that our son is in danger and all you are worried about is stupid exams!" he yelled.

"Well I am SO sorry for caring about his education, not like I can expect you to!" she yelled back.

"There is more to life then books!"

"Yeah you're right! I forgot to become an illegal animagus to entertain a werwolf! Messing around under an invisibility cloak and showing off on a Quidditch pitch!"

"That doesn't even have anything to do with this argument! This is about our son!"

"And what do you care Potter? Since when have you cared about anyone else besides your self!"

"Since I found out I have a family!"

"You are not capable of having a family! You cant even handle a relationship! All you care about is your self, you spoiled, rich, irritating git!"

"Fine Evans if that's what you think then I am going to change the future right now." hissed James getting off the couch and walking towards the door,

"What are you doing?" asked Lily, she was half in tears and half scowling at James.

"I am doing what we should have done from the very beginning." he said, turning and stepping out into the corridor.

"I am going to Dumbledore." with that the door closed.

"Do you think he will really do it?" asked Lily. Remus who was watching the entire scene from the desk leaned over and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"He is headed to the Astronomy tower. What ever he is planning he isn't doing it now." he said quietly, watching the dot that marked his best friend walked down a deserted hallway.

"Should we still read?" asked Alice, looking at Remus, who nodded his head.

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell.**

"Which is quite easy to cheat." said Sirius, his tone flat it was hard to be cheerful in the atmosphere everyone was simply too tense.

T**hey had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"That's a tough one to assign for a final." commented Frank.

H**arry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in i**t.

_Great, first he remembers us. dying now he's put that awful image with it._

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

"I wish he didn't fret about it either, Sev isn't stealing the stone, he shouldn't be worried about it. there are others that take care of these things." said Lily, and at that moment the rest of the boys realized why James was so mad, Lily wasn't going to see how Harry is getting set up for the rescue of this stone. As smart as she was she was not seeing the big picture like the rest of them were.

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest**.

"I am going to have to train in ways to listen in that class, it is really interesting." said Sirius. the rest rolled their eyes because only insane people like Sirius would be able to pay attention in that class,

**Harry for the good of his sake did not belong to that group. "That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward,**

_Just like Lily._ Thought Snape, thinking of his first year when she went through the entire DADA exam.

**but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"Why does he keep mentioning his scar?" asked Severus his question directed towards Remus who was most interested in those types of things.

"I have a few ideas." he said slowly making it clear that he wasn't going to state them right then.

"**I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this." "Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. "I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

Severus looked at Remus who was now furiously digging through his bag looking for something, when he finally took out a large book and started flipping through pages.

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.**"

"So there is a good chance." said Sirius beaming at Alice and Frank who looked back grimly.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one." Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but - Harry suddenly jumped to his feet."Where're you going." said Ron sleepily. "I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white.**

"What do you think it is THIS time?" asked Severus leaning back in his chair. He was starting to get really tired. Even though it wasn't his children that were talked about in the book. _Thank god._ He was still quite stressed.

**"We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." "Why." panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket. How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law.**

The second Alice read that, both Remus and Lily understood what was going on.

"I told you all you needed to do was get him drunk." said Sirius who apparently understood it as well.

"But Hagrid is loyal to Dumbledore!" exclaimed Lily.

L**ucky they found Hagrid, don't you think. Why didn't I see it before." "What are you talking about." said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams. Got time fer a drink." "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.**

"Just like Harry get straight to the point." laughed Alice, in this sense he was very much like Lily, she admired that trait.

**"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert. What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like." "Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid. Did you mention Hogwarts at all." "Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember.**

"I can't believe it..." said Lily, she was still so shocked that Hagrid would mess up that much.

**"Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks...**

Sirius groaned. The method did work, but in this case it was undoubtfully going to put Harry into trouble.

**Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..." "And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy." Harry asked, try ing to keep his voice calm."Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts. So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

"Dumbledore trusts him?" spat Snape, disgusted with the giant who gave out all of the information for the Potter boy to go and get himself killed. Remus was thankful that James wasn't there, because if he was Hagrid might have woken up to find his house on fire as Alice suggested earlier that day.

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'." Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds. "We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry.**

Remus quickly glanced at the map, James was still in the Astronomy tower, for now they were safe, Remus was hoping he would stay there until they finished reading the chapter so he could talk to his friend.

**"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. The stone is in danger!" Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**

"they went to McGonagall?" said Frank.

"Now that wasn't so smart." No it wasn't.

"Yet another example where Gryffindors don't use their heads." said Severus shaking his head.

"**How do you know -." she spluttered. "Professor, I think - I know - that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally.**

_He isn't there_**?** Thought Remus, _this is bad_.

I** don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"If you want to get away with out losing point I suggest you stop talking." said Severus.

**"But Professor -" "Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." But they didn't.**

"Surprise, surprise." said Sirius darkly. He was really worried about his godson.

"It**'s tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." "But what can we -" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round. Snape was standing there.**

"One day you will give someone a heart attack like that" said Lily who has on many occasions experienced his random show up out of the thin air trick.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

"That statement coming from you is scary on it's own." said Alice, although she wasn't prepared to be best friends with the Slytherin she was willing to warm up to him slightly.

They stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with **an odd, twisted smile. "Well that isn't suspicious or anything." laughed Frank good heartingly "We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

"Teach your son how to use words and when not to speak." said Severus to Lily. she glared at him, but didn't say anything. "

Y**ou want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it." Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

"If you expel my kid, I will hex you until the next century," said Lily.

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about that Lily."

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that." "Why me." "It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'"**

The group burst into laughter it was something they could imagine the girl doing, in fact it was also something they could imagine Lily doing.

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. "And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron.**

"Let's hope you don't get seen, McGonagall won't be so lenient around your stone knowledge again." said Remus.

**"Come on." But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"Speak of the devil." mumbled Remus. Ducking his head he continued working on his Divination homework.

**I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you 've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"I don't think a first year will be able to tail me." said Severus, Potter wasn't the only paranoid one.

**"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." "Well, that's it then, isn't it." Harry said**

"no! it's not go talk to Dumbledore!" yelled Lily.

"Dumbledore isn't there Lily." said Sirius.

"Then what do you suggest Black?" said Lily angrily.

"I suggest you calm down a little bit." he said before trowing a quick shield around himself st as Lily threw a hex at him.

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." "You're mad!" said Ron. "You can't!" said Hermione.**

"That is the stupidest idea you've ever had Harry James Potter." said Lily glaring at the book, she felt like she want to hex the book, and everything I site as well.

**"After what McGonagall and Snape have said. You'll be expelled!" Lily whimpered at the idea of her so being expelled. "SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand. If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over. There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see. D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup. If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember." He glared at them**.

"Well he is determined alright." whispered Alice. Remus just sighed, a determined Potter, there was trouble in the making.

_Speaking of Potters.._.Remus glanced at the map. James was still in the tower.

**"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. "I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back." "But will it cover all three of us." said Ron.**

"No, Don't drag everyone with you Prongslet." said Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock, the Marauders always did everything together, it was strange to hear him suggest something that he was quite opposed to.

**"All - all three of us." "Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone." "Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us. I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful...""But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." "Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room.**

"Great so if they get expelled it will be my sons fault." said Lily grimly.

**Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. "Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He putted out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing.**

"How appropriate... " said Severus.

"He gives him a flute, which is needed to get past Fluffy, interesting how everything fits together here." Remus was shaking his head, the way things worked out was bothering him as well. It was almost like everything was set to mess Harry up.

**He ran back down to the common room."We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -" "What are you doing." said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"Oh no! They are not dragging Neville into this." said Alice.

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again," he said.**

"Just let them go before they involve you." said Frank, he didn't want his son get hurt or get into more trouble, he had enough to worry about with Harry and his two side kicks,

**"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville." Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep. "You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." "You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important." But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

_Oh god..._ Thought Alice, she wished her son would just let them go, even if he was trying to do the right and noble thing.

**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"**

Remus smiled at the book. The boy had some backbone after all.

**"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -" "Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" "Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. "Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

"They wouldn't..." said Alice, although she was completely sure, they were pretty desperate to get out.

**Harry turned to Hermione. "Do something," he said desperately. Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"She cursed my son." yelled Frank angrily.

"Thank god!" said Alice at the same time, the couple turned and stared at each other.

"You're supposed to be concerned about him!" said Frank.

"And I am! I rather have him cursed by Hermione who knows what she's doing and won't hurt him instead of You-Kn..Voldemort who will try to kill him." cutting off whatever her boyfriend was going to say next she started reading louder than necessary.

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

"she could have warned him." said Frank obviously still mad.

"She did." said Alice curtly

**"What've you done to him." Harry whispered. "It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." "We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry. "You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

"At least they said sorry." said Frank, although it didn't do much to improve his mood.

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top. "Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

"That's because she can't see you, but Inwould move fast if I were you." warned Sirius.

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"If only I was there." said Sirius, for some reason he and the poltergeist hit it off so well, that Peeves was always eager to help Sirius with pranks, to play together stupid games like midnight tennis and simply annoy people when ever Sirius asked. This curtesy however was not extended towards the rest of the Marauders and they had to suffer along with the rest of the Hogwarts population when ever the little monster planned a prank.

**"Who's there." he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie." He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.**"

"He better think fast, Peeves won't hesitate." said Remus.

**Harry had a sudden idea."Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

"Baby Prongslet is a genius!" yelled Sirius. quite impressed with his godson's skill.

**"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir." "I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight." "I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off**

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.

"There is a reason he is famous." laughed Alice, but realized she said the wrong thing when everyone in the room was glaring at her.

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar. "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy." Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

"It won't work Harry." said Remus right away knowing he would try to get his friends to stay behind.

**"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." "Don't be stupid," said Ron."We're coming," said Hermione. Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. "What's that at its feet." Hermione whispered. "Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there." "It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..." He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"That was too easy." said Lily and the rest agreed.

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione." "No, I don't!" "All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open."What can you see." Hermione said anxiously. "Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"I am telling you, Potter has a death wish." said Severus, he knew that if he was in that situation he wouldn't have wanted to jump into a black pit first, especially with out knowing what was waiting below

**. "You want to go first. Are you sure." said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right." "Right," said Ron. "See you in a minute, I hope...**

"They should have sent that owl before they went down the trapdoor." said Lily.

"This is your son we're talking about, are you seriously surprised?" asked Frank.

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

Alice sat up a bit straighter plants were after all her area of expertise. It seemed that they all had something. James was the transfiguration wiz, Lily was the charms queen, Snape was the Potions prince, Sirius was the insane historian, Remus had DADA's wrapped around his fingertips, and Frank had Astronomy, along with Ancient Runes. Together they were one he'll of a team.

**"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff." were his first words."Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall.**

"I don't think it's there just to break the fall." said Lily trying to think of various plants that could be used as protective enchantments.

**Come on, Hermione!" The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side."We must be miles under the school , she said. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron."Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.**

"Devil's Snare!" yelled Alice.

"Relax and shine some light and warmth." she quickly advised.

**As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

"Let's just hope they don't start freaking out." said Frank quietly.

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"Freeze!" yelled Alice desperately.

**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!" "Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

"He won't stay still." said Alice shaking her head.

**"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. "Light a fire!" yelled the group. "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest."Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say. - it likes the dark and the damp "So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

"Thank you Harry." breathed out Alice.

**"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"You've got to be kidding me." said Severus staring at the book disbelievingly, of all of the people to say something like that Hermione Granger was not one of them.

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD." Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT." "Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth**.

"Two down one to go." said Sirius,Remus got up and moved towards the couch, the Marauders map laying forgotten on the desk.

**Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. "Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

"A simple thank you would do." said Alice.

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough...**

"Please let there be no more dragons." whispered Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, Hagrid's trap was first.

**"Can you hear something." Ron whispered. Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost." "I don't know... sounds like wings to me." "There's light ahead - I can see something moving." They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

"What do you think that is?" asked Frank. he couldn't think what little birds involved unless you had to dodge them to get to the door.

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room." said Ron**.

"They'll have to do somethingg, otherwise there won't be much of a point of being there." said Remus.

**"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run." He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked**.

The teenagers still didn't understand what was going on.

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm."Now what." said Ron.**

"There is a reason for those birds." said Lily, trying to figure it out.

**"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering Glittering? - glittering. "They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" "But there are hundreds of them!"**

"you're the best and youngest seeker ever Harry!" said Sirius completely confident that Harry could catch the right key.

**Ron examined the lock on the door."We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole. "Now the trick is to catch it." said Alice mostly to herself. "That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

"Let's hope he never plays Quidditch." said Sirius, somewhat jokingly.

**"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber**.

"Yeah Harry!" exclaimed Alice and Sirius

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. "Ready." Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces."Now what do we do." Harry whispered**.

"Play your way across." said Remus immediately recognizing McGonagall's work.

"Well it's a good thing Ron is there." said Lily.

" Lets hope the Weasley is as good as the book makes him sound." said Severus quietly he didn't want anyone dying this close to the ending of the book.

**"It's obvious, isn't it." said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door. "How." said Hermione nervously. "I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron."Do we - er - have to join you to get across."**

** "**Oh sure, let's just start talking to chess pieces. that's totally normal." said Alice, this was a bit strange for her.

**The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..." Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -**"

"I'm sure they are not offended." said Lily quickly, she wanted to find out what happened.

**"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, next to him instead of that castle." "What about you." "I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"How charming." smirked Severus.

"He is the dark night." said Sirius dramatically.

T**he chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board.**

"Obviously." said Lily rolling her eyes. Even SHE knew that.

**"Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost.**

The group was thinking the same thing, from knowing how wizards chess worked, things were not looking good for them if they lost.

**"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right." Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. "Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy**.

"Not like they do in normal version either." said Lily referring to the smaller set of the game.

**Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the , Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones**.

"I really hope he knows what he is doing." said Alice.

**"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him."Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken." "NO," Harry and Hermione shouted.**

"Someone needs to talk to them about self preservation." said Severus he was shocked at how fast these kids jumped to ideas that could potentially kill them.

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" "But -" "Do you want to stop Snape or not." "Ron -" "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative.**

"Well there isn't anymore." said Lily. she was worried about Ron, she wouldn't want his death be Harry's fault.

"**Ready." Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out**.

"I would imagine, they don't hit lightly." said Severus somewhat regretfully.

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"Who are we missing?" asked Frank trying to go through the subjects. "Me..." said Severus in a quiet voice.

"**What if he's -." "He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next." "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They had reached another door. "All right." Harry whispered."Go on." Harry pushed it open.A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. "Quirell..." said Sirius. **

"Wait that doesn't make sense." said Alice thinking of the Halloween chapter.

"He has a gift!" said Sirius. Now who ever was not suspecting Quirell started to.

**"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do." They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.**

"Merlin what is it?" whispered Lily her eyes wide.

**They were trapped.**

"Hence the point of the block." said Severus.

**"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight**._

"logic!" exclaimed Lily. Remus smiled, it didn't surprise him.

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

Sirius who was completely clueless to what the clue meant agreed with him.

**"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." "But so will we, won't we."**

"Not with Granger there." said Severus, he knew the young witch would figure it out. He already did.

**"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." "But how do we know which to drink." "Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other.**

"He is going to go along." said Lily sadly. she wished it wasn't so having Hermione with him calmed her quite a bit.

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames." Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really.**"

_it won't be me you'll have to match against._ Thought Severus, though the thought wasn't comforting because if it was Voldemort Harry was no better off,

**"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him." "Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I." said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"Not the way he should be thinking." said Remus.

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him."Hermione!" "Harry - you're a great wizard, you know." "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"**

"Awwwww."squealed the girls.

**"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you." "Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered."It's not poison." said Harry anxiously**.

"She isn't dead yet." said Severus, he knew that if it was poison it would have worked instantly.

"**No - but it's like ice." "Quick, go, before it wears off." "Good luck - take care." "GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames."Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Quirell." said Sirius, and Remus smiled proud that his friend finally figured it out.

"Read the next chapter." urged Lily. Remus however was up and walking towards the desk one glance at the Marauders Map froze him.

" He isn't there." he whispered.

"Who isn't?" asked Lily.

" James. He isn't in the astronomy tower anymore." Lily got up and pointed her wand at the parchment.

"Find Potter." The map flipped around until the round room was shown clearly to the two Gryffindors.

In Dumbledore's office there were two figures. One was the headmaster and the second was Prongs.

**hahahaha cliff hanger before the last chapter :) don't hate me guys :) Please Review thanks.**


	18. The Man With Two Faces

**Hey guys! Last chapter, I lied haha I managed to get to a computer earlier :)**

**Have fun reading!**

**Thanks you all for you reviews!**

**For the last time I do not own Harry Potter, if i did I wouldnt be writing fanfics... sigh... I wish**

**Anyways, thank you!**

**xxxx Marauder2184**

* * *

><p>James couldn't do it anymore, he didn't want this. He certainly didn't ask for it. He didn't want to worry about his son, he certainly didn't want to worry about Voldemort more then he already did. With both if his parents in the auror offices he was constantly worried that he would receive and owl one day telling him they were dead. Lily was right in a way James didn't want this. He wanted to be a kid. Stress about homework and Quidditch not a son who doesn't even exist yet. By the time James looked around his surrounding he realized he walked up to the Astronomy tower.<p>

_I'll just sit here for a little bit and think._ He thought. He was quite aware that either Remus or Sirius would watch the map to make sure he didn't do anything drastic. Dumbledore gave Harry the cloak.

_Why would Dumbledore have my cloak though?_

_Why is Voldemort back if he was claimed to be dead_?

_Why us?_

There were too many questions, James just stared out into the dark grounds below, from the place he was sitting he could see the windows of the Gryffindor tower were he spent six happy years among his best friends being careless and irresponsible chasing after Lily. When he looked down at his watch, a muggle invention he had his parents charm when he was younger to work at Hogwarts he noticed that he's been gone for over forty minutes..getting up he decided that he was going to talk to Dumbledore no matter what some stupid letter said. With out a second thought he walked to the stone gargoyle.

"Licorice." he said and the gargoyle moved permitting him inside. He walked into the the room and saw the headmaster at his desk reading the parchment in bus hands, he smiled and his blue eyes twinkled at the sight of the Head Boy.

" James! What brings you here at this hour?" he asked merrily, but James wasn't smiling, in fact his face turned a darker shade if grey when he noticed the same portrait of Godric Gryffindor near then Headmasters desk that hung in the Head's room.

"Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here." he said in a steady voice pointedly looking at Gryffindor's portrait, Dumbledore followed his gaze and nodded.

"I was wondering when one of you would come to me." he said his cheery tone unchanged.

"You're spying on us?" asked James avoiding the question.

"No spying James, making sure you and Miss Evans don't cause each other harm, I have portraits like this all over school. I have to keep track of my students somehow."

"How much do you know?" James flicked his wand and the cushion on the floor turned into a chair.

"Just the basics, I've been waiting for one of you to come to me. Why didn't you?"

"We were told not to by someone who sent the book to us."

"And you have no idea who that is?" asked Albus. James turned to ignore the question.

"You sent my son after the stone." he said through gritted teeth. He was truly trying to control his temper.

"I did."

"He will most likely face Voldemort he could die." hissed the teenager.

"I believe that I did know that." said the headmaster, he was expecting this.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" roared James loudly.

"James there is perfectly good reason why I sent Harry after the stone." said Dumbledore calmly, this however pissed James off even more.

"Perfectly good reason? Did you not just hear that my son could die?"

"I heard you quite well my boy, but if you don't stop shouting more people will as well."

"What makes you think I give a damn?" sneered James. He walked over to the nearest shelf and started trowing things onto the floor not caring for the mess or the trouble that he was going to get into. The headmaster simply watched witch just drove James into a deeper frenzy.

The group was walking up the stairs towards the headmaster's office when they heard James's angry voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THUNK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?"

_Oh crap._ though Remus and Sirius. Just as Remus was about to knock on the door they heard a crash on the other side followed by any more, finally Remus breathed in and knocked loudly. The crashing stopped.

"Enter." called the headmaster, the teenagers walked into the messy room. James was red faced stating by the shelves surrounded by metal and glass shards of what used to be various trinkets and instruments that decorated the headmasters office.

"James! What?" Lily was in loss for words.

"Mr. Potter is currently working off some anger. Just ignore him." said Dumbledore in a pleasant voice. James sent him a such livid stare that if looks could kill, the headmaster would be dead ten times over. Walking over to the next shelf he swept his hand once again and all of the content went spilling on the floor. After a few minutes of very awkward staring Sirius walked over to his friend and dragged him to a couch a little ways away from the group, there the two talked under a privacy charm while the headmaster stared expectantly at the students.

"I believe you have something to share with me." he said, though his voice was no longer cheery, the twinkle in his deep blue eyes was still there. Lily looked back at the group wondering what she was to do, she was the one holding book. Before she could make up a decision Remus took the book and looked up at the old man.

"We were told not to share this book with you." he said pleasantly, he was a prefect after all.

"By a sender somebody you don't know..." said Dumbledore slowly.

"Yes." said Remus somewhat hesitantly.

"Well it doesn't much matter now, seeing as Mr. potter already came to me so you might as well read with me." said the headmaster. The teenagers looked at each other uncomfortable and then turned to glance at the two Marauders on the couches, since James was the one who went to the headmaster in the first place it should be his decision on whether or not they read the book with Dumbledore.

On the couch Sirius was watching his best friend shake with fury, James didn't lose his temper often but when he did...

"Prongs, it's going to be okay..."

"He knew." was all the dark haired boy said, Sirius having no idea what James was referring to stared at him quizzically. When James finally regained his composure he turned to Sirius and looked him straight in the eye. While Severus practically read your mind by looking at your eyes, James froze you in place with his hazel orbs, what ever he was saying was pretty damn important.

"He knew that Harry would face Voldemort, he set it up so he would. He gave him my cloak. He knows something that we don't."

"We will find out what it is." promised Sirius, knowing that James wouldn't rest until he did anyways. James felt someone watching him and looking up he saw the rest of their "book group" watching them intently, quickly clearing his face of emotion he undid the privacy charm and stood up. With a flick of his wand all of the shattered possessions he threw all over the floor were mended and placed back to their original state of being.

"My apologies headmaster." he said campy bowing his head.

"That's fine m'boy, do you mind if we read the chapter together?" the cheeriness in his voice returned.

"Only if you tell me what else you know about this situation." demanded James. Albus looked slightly perplexed by the request but he smiled at the boy.

"I'll tell you everything I know after we read the last chapter." he said. "Wizard's oath." James considered it for a few minutes, nodded shook hands with the headmaster and the Gryffindors along with the one lonely Slytherin moved to the couches to read the last chapter.

"Do you mind if I read?" asked Albus. Everyone looked at James who simply nodded. Albus Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. **

**THE MAN WITH TWO FACES.**

** It was Quirrell.**

No one bothered saying much to that however Severus had a really bad urge to say, 'I told you so.'

**"You!" gasped Harry. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"It was all an act." spat Alice, who actually felt bad for the man earlier when he was being "bullied" by Snape.

**"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." "But I thought - Snape -"**

The future Potion's master rolled his eyes.

**"Severus." Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he. So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell."**

"I can't believe you hired that creep." said Frank, realizing what he said moments later he stammered.

"M'sorry professor, no offense."

"None taken my boy, none taken." said Albus dryly.

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

"It's true Prongslet." said Sirius, even though he didn't want to believe it either.

**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**

Dumbledore raised his eyes at the young Slytherin who simply motioned with his arms to continue, he knew there would probably be an explanation in the actual book.

**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."**

_So I was trying to save a Potter. Guess we are even now._ He thought, thinking of the Womping Willow incident, where James "saved" him from Remus in werewolf form.

**"Snape was trying to save me." "Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match. He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular...**

"Like I care about my popularity standing among Gryffindors." said Severus and the headmaster chuckled.

**And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight**."

Albus looked at James who was glaring at him, he sent him a silent apology.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. "No!" yelled Lily, subconsciously clutching James's arm. "You're too nosy to live, Potter.**

"A Potter is never too nosy." said James in a harsh voice, there was a reason his parents were great aurors, they stuck their noses into everything and they got results.

**Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." "You let the troll in." "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls**

"Told you so." said Sirius.

"No one was doubting you Padfoot." laughed Remus.

"Shut up Moony."

-** you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

"What an absolute shame." said Severus sarcastically.

"Troll?" asked the headmaster who must've missed that chapter from the updates thanks to a certain nosy portrait.

"There was a troll in a school and Harry and his friend fought it." said Alice. James who was still angry with the professor turned to him.

"How is it that the greatest wizard of all time, who found 12 ways to use dragon blood couldn't figure out how a troll got into his school?" he asked bitterly.

"Your guess is as good as mine my dear boy. I guess I have a lot to take care of." he answered. Lily frowned at him.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about the students?" she asked biting her lip.

"I am always concerned for the students of this school Miss Evans." stated the headmaster and kept reading before anything else could be said.

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.**

"I knew we were going to see it again." said Remus, there was a reason why it's was in the book in the first place.

I**t was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"The stone is in the mirror?" asked Alice confused. This was completely illogical.

"I believe it is." said the headmaster trying figure out his own scheme along with his students.

**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."**

"So much for keeping all of your students safe." spat James, Lily also glared at the professor.

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "I saw you and Snape in the forest -" he blurted out.**

"Now there is a conversation started." laughed Sirius, trying to cheer up his best friend. He wanted James to be in his best mood, if the story ended badly the less angry he was before he got even angrier was better.

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got.**

"I must have told you my suspicions Dumbledore, why didn't you check it out?" asked Severus. He was sure that if there was such a threat at Hogwarts he would have reported anything suspicious to the man.

"I think I might have." said the headmaster, he really didn't know anymore then the students did.

**He suspected me all to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it**.

"I wonder what he sees in it?" said Frank.

"**I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it." Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"I didn't hate you, I hated your father." the past tense did not go amiss with the group. It was true after all, Severus hated James but after being civil to each other and spending a lot of time together he decided that maybe he wasn't that bad. The old wounds were still there and bleeding, but if they turned the page over they might be be to work on a clean slate

**. "Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know. They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

_I never wanted Potter to die either._ But that was false, sometimes after a particularly bad hex from one of the Marauders Severus wished death on Potter. Sometimes.

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..." For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -" "You mean he was there in the classroom with you." Harry gasped.**

"He couldn't have been." said the headmaster. " I have this castle warded against the man."

**"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it...**

Dumbledore's voice faltered, not many people around Hogwarts in fact no one there knew about his past with Grindlewald, once upon a time Albus Dumbledore had a very similar outlook on life.

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased.**

"Was he surprised? No one ever succeeded in stealing something from Gringotts." said Sirius, mentally reciting the bank poem.

**He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley -how could he have been so stupid. He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"It was your very first time in a magical place Harry, it's okay." said Lily trying to reassure her son. James was thinking along the same lines, he should have figured out sooner who was creating all the havoc at the ancient school.

**Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror. Should I break it." Harry's mind was racing.**

So was Dumbledore's, Lily's and Remus's.

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to.**

"That won't happen unless he untied you." said Remus.

"But if Harry knows where the stone is it won't help him much in terms of protecting it, in fact it just makes it easier for You-kno.." James cleared his throat. "Voldemort." corrected Lily, "to find it because he can just use Legilimency to get it out of his head." she finished.

"The dark lord can, but Quirell can't." said Severus, Dumbledore cringed internally at Snape's name for Voldemort, only his followers usually called him that, and he was certain Severus hasn't joined yet.

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do. How does it work. Help me, Master!" And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself "Use the boy... Use the boy..." Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

"It's under the turban!" exclaimed Alice suddenly, then threw her hand up other mouth shocked she said that.

"That would make sense, Quirell said his master was always with him." said Frank recalling what was read earlier.

"But how come the charms and wards didn't go off?" asked Remus.

"because they are set to pick the actual man, human in flesh and blood not a..." Dumbledore trailed off not sure what to call Voldemort.

"**Yes - Potter - come here." He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry walked toward him. I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"That won't work." said Lily.

"It's worth a try." said James, though he knew it wouldn't work, he was trying to throw out some hope.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.**

"What?" asked the teenagers looking at their headmaster utterly confused.

"I think I charmed the mirror to only give the stone who didn't want to harm it." said Dumbledore.

"But how did it appear in his pocket? that's really advanced magic!" said Lily.

"I am an advanced wizard miss Evans." said Dumbledore.

**"Well." said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see." Harry screwed up his courage. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"That is all you could come up with?" sighed Sirius, his godson couldn't even lie properly.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"Well it was good enough if he believed it." said Alice.

"I hate to break it to you but I don't think it's hard to trick that idiot." spat Severus.

"**Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it.**

"do it." urged the group, they all leaned forward eager to find out what was going to happen.

B**ut he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips."He lies... He lies..." "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see." The high voice spoke again**.

"Like he is going to do that." mumbled Sirius.

**"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." "Master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough... for this..." Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

"You've got to be kidding me." said Frank, just the idea of what the book was suggesting sent a wave of nausea over him.

"I knew there was something wrong with that turban." growled Remus upset that he didn't figure it out later, seeing as the book mentioned the thing about five hundred times.

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Lily shivered, was that the thing that killed her? Were the red eyes the last thing she saw before she collapsed dead in the ground? James rubbed her arm warmly offering a small amount I'd comfort.

"**Harry Potter..." it whispered. Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. "See what I have become." the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...**

"he isn't even human and he is a threat to my son." said Lily, keeping herself somewhat calm knowing something worse was going to come.

**You saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket." So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**

"Not the best time to trip Prongslet." said Sirius tensely.

"Get out of there." hissed James.

**"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me...**

"Like he would let Harry live." said Remus spitefully.

**Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."**

"I would have never begged for mercy." snapped James, clutching his wand tightly.

_Me either._ Hoped Lily, although she had no idea how she would have reacted.

"L**IAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave...**

Lily and James froze, they were sure that they were going to hear about their deaths. Neither rof them were prepared for it.

**I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight...**

_I bet I did_. Thought James. He tried to save them, that was at least a peaceful thought.

**But your mother needn't have died...**

Lily's eyes grew wide.

"What does he mean?" whispered Alice, who had tears in her eyes.

**She was trying to protect you.**..

Lily burst into tears, even James found that he had tears rolling down his face. Alice immediately embraced her friend into a hug and the two girls sobbed into each others shoulder. The Marauders were going consul James but the tears on his face froze them in their seats. There were many oddities in the wizarding world, things that a average wizard could go their entire lives with out noticing or seeing. Watching James Potter cry was something no one ever expected to see. The boy didn't cry when he broke his leg during a Quidditch practice in second year. He didn't cry when he found out his favorite uncle died because of Voldemort, he certainly didn't cry when Lily constantly said no to him for six straight years.

James Potter simply didn't cry.

**Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.**"

"No!" yelled Lily angrily, she didn't want the monster manipulating her son like that.

"**NEVER!" Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him.**

"That's why his scar hurt." said Frank thoughtfully. Remus nodded, frowning slightly because he knew something that could mean very bad news for Harry if Voldemort ever really returned to power.

**The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.**

"What?" asked Lily looking up at the Dumbledore. He kept reading.

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. "Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

"He burned him?" asked Remus he never heard of such thing. The headmaster however was beaming silently, he had an idea to what this was.

**"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face - "AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

"Why would he be burned when he touched Harry?" asked Alice, the rest in the group shrugged, no one bothered to ask the headmaster.

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

"Someones finally came to rescue him. I tad bit late." said James darkly once again glaring at Dumbledore who simply smiled at the teenager and kept reading.

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"He must be having a dream.." said Lily slowly.

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange**.

"Not really Potter, you own a pair." chuckled Severus. The headmaster stared at the Slytherin shocked that the boy made a joke regarding a Potter.

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

"Not sure what you are smiling about." said Lily who was now just as angry as James.

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -" "Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." "Then who does. Sir, I -" "Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.**

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that." said James his voice laced with poison, Dumbledore had a lot of explaining to do.

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows**.

"I wonder who started that rumor." said Alice also glaring at the headmaster, if he didn't start talking soon, Albus Dumbledore would find himself in a room with seven very angry teenagers with wands.

**I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"I am going to do that." said Sirius, he was probably the only one that didn't want to strangle the headmaster. Or maybe he did, but Sirius Black was really good at hiding things.

"**How long have I been in here." "Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried." "But sir, the Stone" "I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.**

James growled, quite impressively too, Remus had some competition. However the werewolf was also loosing his temper, and an angry Remus Lupin would be as bad if not worse than an angry James.

**"You got there. You got Hermione's owl." "We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you." "It was you." "I feared I might be too late."**

"So much for keeping all of the students safe." said Sirius, any hints of a smile from a moment before were gone.

**"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -" "Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had.**

Lily and James were fuming, you could practically feel the magic flowing from

**As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." "Destroyed." said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -" "Oh, you know about Nicolas." said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted.**

"Like you didn't know about that," said Alice. She couldn't stand the sweet personality the headmaster had sometimes, it was very disconcerting.

"Y**ou did do the thing properly, didn't you. Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best." "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they." "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.**

James laughed out loud, everyone looked at shocked.

"James..?" began Lily.

"What's funny Prongs?" asked Sirius, worrying for the sanity of his best friend as well. Maybe mental deficiencies run in the family and I haven't noticed?

"I don't think that's how we thought about death Albus, in fact I still dint think that." he answered bitterly.

**You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"I'm glad you can smile, Potter almost died not so long ago. You seem so concerned." taunted Severus. The headmaster just smiled at the boy.

"**Sir." said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know- Who -" "Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." "Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he. I mean, he hasn't gone, has he."**

Lily held her breath hoping the answer would disagree with her son's assumption. Unfortunately Lily Evans was not very lucky that day.

**"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"Don't start giving my godson ideas, he already faced the monster twice." said Sirius.

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..." "The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." "Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place." Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"Same question we all have." said Alice.

**"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry.**

"Tell us now." demanded Lily. Dumbledore looked at the teenagers pondering whether or not he was willing to share the information.

"I** will tell you everything you need to know after we finish reading." he said finally, and received many frustrated and angry looks. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know." And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. "But why couldn't Quirrell touch me." "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin.**

Lily stared at the book trying to comprehend what she heard.

_I am the one protecting Harry?_ She thought faintly. She was crying again and this time it was James that enveloped her in a hug.

Q**uirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me."**

"You did." said James emotionlessly, he still wanted to know why the headmaster had his cloak, an artifact James rarely parted with for long periods of time.

**"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

"Well thank heavens you didn't tell the boy any other of their adventures." sneered Severus, James glared at him, but Remus had a funny feeling that the headmaster already knew about their little "adventures".

**"And there's something else..." "Fire away." "Quirrell said Snape -" "Professor Snape, Harry." "Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true." "Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive." "What."**

"Saved my life." said Severus gravely. Sirius squirmed in his seat looking extremely uncomfortable, and Remus was looking down at the floor his painted with a guilty expression.

"I wasn't saving you. I was doing what I had to." said James, he didn't want people to think he was a hero for doing what he did, back in fifth year during the incident the only thing he was concerned about was covering their butts so the Marauders didn't get into tons of trouble, and possibly got expelled.

**"He saved his life." "What." "Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it. Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt...**

"I wouldn't have saved his life for Potter." said Severus, it was clear what henwas implying however.

_He didn't do it for James, he did it for Lily._

**I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..." Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

"Good choice Harry." said Remus warmly.

**"And sir, there's one more thing..." "Just the one." "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror." "Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes...**

"Well you don't use your brain so spectacularly when you are dealing with my son." said James.

**Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you." He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. "Just five minutes," Harry pleaded. "Absolutely not." "You let Professor Dumbledore in..." "Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest." "I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..." "Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only." And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"Did she really think she could keep those two out away from their best friend?" asked Frank.

"I think it's in her contract to try to do that." laughed Sirius who had begged Madam Pomfrey many times to let his friends in.

**"Harry!" Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore. "Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -" "The whole school's talking about it," said Ron.**

"of course the whole school is talking about it, Harry is famous again." said Remus slightly annoyed by that.

"Think of all of the rumors." said Frank, who was constantly engaged in the rumorsphere via Alice and heard some outrageous stories people came up with. Young wizard surely had an imagination.

"**What really happened." It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"I am surprised she didn't figure it out." said Frank, he already forgiven the girl for cursing his son.

"Well she did have a lot to figure out." said Alice.

**"So the Stone's gone." said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die." "That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it. - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. "I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. Hero...**

_What an interesting word to use on the man who is practically sacrificing my son._ Thought James.

"**So what happened to you two." said Harry. "Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he.' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"Why don't you try telling me that you didn't plan for this to happen." said James, daring the headmaster to say something. Dumbledore shook his head and kept reading.

**"D'you think he meant you to do it." said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything."**

"Even a first year saw through it." said Sirius in a dead voice.

**"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."**

"My point exactly." said Lily gravely.

**"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully."He's a funny man, Dumbledore.**

James frowned.

I** think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."**

Dumbledore smiled, James noticing the old man smiling flared up again.

"Just because my eleven year old son has some crazy justification for this doesn't mean I agree." he said in a chilling voice that made the hairs in Dumbledore neck stand.

"no one should face Voldemort, especially a first year who only knows a year worth of anything about wizards and our world." he finished. Dumbledore's smile vanished and the twinkle in his eyes disappeared.

**"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly."Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you -**

James didn't even blink at the Quidditch reference.

**but the food'll be good." At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled 've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

"Recovers fast just like his father." said Remus warmly, trying to ease the tension in the room that could have been cut with a knife.

**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. I can, can't I." "Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be.** "

"Well last time there was a troll." said Sirius.

**And you have another visitor." "Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it." Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

"oh no.." began Alice understanding right away why the giant was upset.

**"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"a bit over dramatic." said Severus rolling his eyes.

**"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him." "Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

"HE SHOULD SAY THE NAME!" yelled James, his nerves were really pushed to their limits.

**"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..." Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present." "It's not a stoat sandwich, is it." said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..." It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. Lily burst into tears once again, she didn't have enough energy to keep herself collected.**

"That's so sweet." said Alice.

"I can't believeyou didn't fire him." mumbled Severus.

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it." Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

"Seven years..." said Dumbledore quietly, shaking his head.

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

"just what a Potter needs more attention." said Severus, surprisingly James just chuckled.

"I have a feeling that's the last thing THAT Potter wants."

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..**.

"Unless you are Lily Evans or Hermione Granger and you will be undoubtfully learning more at home." laughed Alice.

**"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors in the room huffed with annoyance. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight**.

"I can imagine." said Severus, even the idea was sickening.

"**Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"no..." began Lily having an awful feeling about what Dumbledore was going to do.

**"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out.**

"Don't you dare..." whispered James.

**Let me see. Yes... "First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" At last there was silence again.**

"YOU AWARDED THEM POINTS FOR BREAKING ABOUT A HUNDRED RULES?" screeched Lily. Dumbledore was surprised he was expecting the Gryffindors to be happy, instead all six of them were glaring at him like he was Voldemort himself.

"**Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The dining hall was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

"Well thank god he didn't. they didn't deserve them. I am glad Harry survived, but he shouldn't be rewarded for this things, i want him to learn to keep his nose out of things." said James. Remus nodded, while Sirius watched his friend wondering still if he was nuts.

D**umbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent."There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

"He is the only one that deserved points." said Lily bitterly angry at the headmaster for once again giving a reward instead of a consequence to her son.

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.**

Alice and Frank smiled holding each others hand, even though Lily and James were mad they were quite proud of both their son and their godson.

**Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"That was low." said Severus, imagining how he would have felt if he was a Slytherin in that situation.

**"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot.** **This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"Please be normal." whispered Lily, but only James heard her.

I**t was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

Lily was so overwhelmed with everything else that went on within the chapter she didn't even bother saying anything about the grades, James smiled and filled her place.

"Well they weren't your best grades son... I don't know you'll to study more next year." he said in a fatherly voice cracking the rest of the teenagers up.

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

"Wow that was a fast year." said Remus.

"Let's hope it's the only crazy one." said Sirius.

"I wish I was there to pick him at the platform and hear about school." said Lily timidly.

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

"Now that would be entertaining." said Frank.

**"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl." "Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called: "Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!" "Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

"unfortunately." said James, Severus laughed.

**"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

Immediately the laughter vanished.

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron."Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see "Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them**.

"Harry has a fan!" squealed Sirius in a very girly manner.

**"Busy year." she said. "Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, ." "Oh, it was nothing, dear." "Ready, are you." It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

"They should be he defeated Voldyshorts twice." said Sirius very seriously.

**"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

"They aren't family." hissed Lily.

**"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione."See you over the summer, then." "Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant."Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...".**

"Harry James Potter don't you dare become a bully!" said Lily loudly.

**THE END**

Dumbledore shut the book and looked up at the teenagers, who stared back at him. James got a scowl and face and got up.

"Tell us what else you know about this." he said dangerously, holding his was tightly in his hand, the other six teenagers also got up and stood behind James eyeing their headmaster. Albus smiled, his eye twinkling again.

"Instead of telling you, why dont I show you?" said Dumbledore mysteriously.

"What do you know about time turners?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end! woooo hooooo! Yayayayayayay I finished! Okay review, thank you for reading leave me things to think about while I think about the sequel.<strong>

**No Idea when I will start typing up the sequel but you are welcome to leave me messages and reviews and bug me about it :)  
><strong>

** xxxx marauder2184**


	19. Sequel :)

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT! First chapter is up :) Go read it! I will try to update as much as I can!**

**xxxxMarauder2184**


End file.
